Un desliz del dedo
by Seder
Summary: (Traducción de A Finger Slip de Pawtal) "Puede que seas la persona más interesante que he conocido nunca", "No nos hemos conocido", "Minucias". AU en el que John le envía un mensaje al número equivocado. Poco sabe él que la persona a la que acaba de enviar el mensaje impactará su vida mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Johnlock.
1. 19 de Octubre

**Aviso: **Esta historia no es mía. Está traducida (autorizada) de "A Finger Slip" de Pawtal. He hecho esta cuenta con el propósito de compartir esta historia. Espero que disfrutéis esta historia tanto como yo la he disfrutado. Este fic está aún sin terminar, así que los primeros capítulos los iré publicado según los vaya traduciendo (posiblemente uno al día) y el resto dependerán de Pawtal.

**Nota del autor**: (Pawtal) IMPORTANTE: La idea original de esta historia no es mía, iknowitainteasy escribió en livejournal un Klaine llamado Little numbers, que es maravilloso y diez millones de veces mejor que este. Deberíais leerlo, tanto si os gusta Klaine como si no. Es una historia brillante. El caso es que me llevó a pensar cuál sería la versión de Little numbers de Sherlock, y así, esta historia fue creada... Espero que os parezca algo entretenida.

**Capítulo 1 **– 19 de Octubre

Al menos no seré yo el que sea atacado esta noche hasta la muerte con placas de petri.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg

**Viernes 19 de Octubre, 2012**

(Viernes 3:24pm)

Estoy en la tienda, ¿quieres que coja algo para esta noche?

_(Viernes 3:25pm)_

_No me había percatado de que iba a pasar algo esta noche. Pero si has de venir, tráeme placas de petri. Se me han acabado._

(Viernes 3:27pm)

¿Placas de petri? ¿Qué? Pensé que íbamos a ver una peli…

_(Viernes 3:27pm)_

_¿Películas, Greg? ¿En serio? No somos niñas de 12 años._

(Viernes 3:30pm)

Oh, no soy Greg. He debido de confundirme de número. Lo siento!

_(Viernes 3:31pm)_

_Ya veo. Demasiado confuso como para comprobar el número al que le estás mandado un mensaje. Borracho, quizá._

(Viernes 3:32pm)

En realidad es porque tengo un teléfono nuevo, te pedí perdón, no hace falta que seas un cretino.

_(Viernes 3:32pm)_

_Bueno, has malgastado mi tiempo._

(Viernes 3:33pm)

Dios. Vale, vuelve a tú placa de petri.

_(Viernes 3:33pm)_

_*tu._

(Viernes 3:33pm)

Qué?

_(Viernes 3:35pm)_

_He corregido tu ortografía. Es lo que la gente que teme por la ausencia de inteligencia en este planeta hace._

(Viernes 3:36pm)

¡Soy inteligente! Fue el autocorrector.

_(Viernes 3:36pm)_

_Alguien está a la defensiva._

(Viernes 3:38pm)

¿Siempre eres tan capullo?

_(Viernes 3:39pm)_

_Sólo cuando interactúo con idiotas. Que es prácticamente todo el mundo._

(Viernes 3:41pm)

Apuesto a que te adoran en el trabajo, ¿no?

_(Viernes 3:41pm)_

_Universidad._

(Viernes 3:42pm)

¿En serio?

_(Viernes 3:43pm)_

_¿Por qué te sorprende?_

(Viernes 3:43pm)

Tu manera de… No sé.

_(Viernes 3:44pm)_

_Bueno, obviamente tú también eres aún un estudiante. Bachiller como mínimo, juzgando por tus habilidades ortográficas._

(Viernes 3:46pm)

Segundo de carrera. Estudio medicina.

_(Viernes 3:47pm)_

_Qué bien._

(Viernes 3:50pm)

¿Qué estudias?

_(Viernes 3:53pm)_

_En realidad no estoy en la universidad. Ya no. Trabajo independientemente en cosas que me interesan._

(Viernes 3:54pm)

Pero me acabas de decir que estabas en la universidad…

_(Viernes 3:55pm)_

_Bueno, sí, estaría en la universidad. Circunstancias._

(Viernes 3:55pm)

Así que… ¿te expulsaron?

_(Viernes 3:57pm)_

_Algo así._

(Viernes 3:58pm)

¿Qué pasó?

_(Viernes 4:00pm)_

_Es una historia tediosa y estoy un poco ocupado._

(Viernes 4:04pm)

Vale. No sé porqué esperaba que me contases eso. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

_(Viernes 4:06pm)_

_Sherlock._

(Viernes 4:06pm)

¿Qué es eso?

_(Viernes 4:06pm)_

_Mi nombre. Es Sherlock._

(Viernes 4:07pm)

¿Te llamas Sherlock?

_(Viernes 4:07pm)_

_Gracias por repetir la información que te acabo de proporcionar._

(Viernes 4:09pm)

Es poco común. Eso es todo.

_(Viernes 4:11pm)_

_Y estoy seguro de que tu nombre es increíblemente común y poco interesante._

(Viernes 4:13pm)

... John.

_(Viernes 4:13pm)_

_Caso cerrado._

(Viernes 4:14pm)

Cállate.

_(Viernes 4:14pm)_

_No puedo decir que no sea divertido._

(Viernes 4:15pm)

¿El qué? ¿Molestarme?

_(Viernes 4:15pm)_

_Sí._

(Viernes 4:15pm)

Encantador.

_(Viernes 4:17pm)_

_Es posiblemente la primera vez que alguien ha usado esa palabra para describirme._

(Viernes 4:16pm)

Para serte honesto no me sorprende. ¿Voy bien entonces?

_(Viernes 4:16pm)_

_No iría tan lejos como para decir "bien". Vas tirando._

(Viernes 4:17pm)

Bien. Bueno, gracias por haberme hecho compañía durante mi vuelta a casa.

_(Viernes 4:18pm)_

_Ha sido tolerable._

(Viernes 4:23pm)

Pero tengo que admitir, que una parte de mí está esperando a que aparezcas esta noche por mi ventana con un cuchillo de carnicero. No hables con desconocidos, y todo eso.

_(Viernes 4:25pm)_

_Pero si vas a ir a casa de alguien esta noche a una fiesta, como toda la gente simple hace los viernes por la noche._

(Viernes 4:26pm)

Ya, claro.

_(Viernes 4:26pm)_

_Mi cuchillo puede esperar._

* * *

(Sábado 1:25am)

Sheerrlooockkk. ¿Es de verdad tu nombre? Sherrrrlock. ¿Lo escogió tu madre especialmente para ti? Jajajajaja

_(Sábado 1:26am)_

_¿Eres John?_

(Sábado 1:26am)

Tal vez.

_(Sábado 1:28am)_

_Son la 1:30am._

(Sábado 1:30am)

¿Te llaman Sherly? Jajaja, o Sherly Temple! Eso es genial.

_(Sábado 1:31am)_

_Esta vez sé que estás borracho._

(Sábado 1:37am)

Perdona. Fue mi amigo.

_(Sábado 1:38am)_

_Qué maravilloso gusto tienes para los amigos._

(Sábado 1:38am)

Han bebido todos un poco.

_(Sábado 1:38am)_

_Claramente._

(Sábado 1:40am)

¿Te despertó?

_(Sábado 1:42am)_

_No. Y no hay necesidad de que me sigas mandando mensajes. Ni siquiera sabes quién soy._

(Sábado 1:44am)

Claro que lo sé, eres un asesino en serie que mata a sus víctimas con placas de petri.

_(Sábado 1:45am)_

_Tu entusiasmo por continuar nuestra conversación es preocupante y roza lo fastidioso._

(Sábado 1:46am)

¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

_(Sábado 1:46am)_

_Muy gracioso._

(Sábado 1:46am)

Lo intento.

_(Sábado 1:48am)_

_¿Por qué no vas a hablar con tu novia en lugar de evitarla durante toda la noche mandándome mensajes?_

(Sábado 1:48am)

¿Cómo sabes que tengo novia?

_(Sábado 1:48am)_

_¿Novio?_

(Sábado 1:48am)

No.

_(Sábado 1:49am)_

_Simplemente lo sé._

(Sábado 1:49am)

Das un poco de miedo.

_(Sábado 1:49am)_

_Lo intento._

(Sábado 1:50am)

No la estoy evitando.

_(Sábado 1:50am)_

_Por supuesto que no._

(Sábado 1:52am)

No, no lo estoy. Está ocupada hablando con otra gente.

_(Sábado 1:52am)_

_Mhmm._

(Sábado 1:52am)

En cualquier caso, es ella la que me está evitando a mí.

_(Sábado 1:53am)_

_Precioso._

(Sábado 1:54am)

Ni siquiera me ha presentado a Abbie.

_(Sábado 1:54am)_

_Espectacular._

(Sábado 1:54am)

Ni preguntado si quería una cerveza.

_(Sábado 1:55am)_

_¿Quién es Abbie?_

(Sábado 1:55am)

Siempre me pregunta si quiero una cerveza.

_(Sábado 1:57am)_

_John, tanto como me encantaría poder presenciar cómo tu vida amorosa se desmorona ante ti con una gran ola de comprensión repentina y sin esperanza, realmente no me podría importar menos._

(Sábado 1:58am)

En primer lugar, eso ha sido extrañamente poético. Y segundo, vete a la mierda. Katy y yo estamos perfectamente.

_(Sábado 1:58am)_

_No es así como suena._

(Sábado 1:59am)

Bueno, no me conoces! Ni a ella.

_(Sábado 2:01am)_

_No necesito. Voy a adivinar que te está poniendo los cuernos con el tipo con el que está hablando ahora mismo. Mira y fíjate si le toca el brazo…_

(Sábado 2:02am)

Dios mío eres un gilipollas.

_(Sábado 2:04am)_

_Y aún así sigues mandándome mensajes._

(Sábado 2:05am)

Tú sigues contestando.

_(Sábado 2:07am)_

_Al menos no seré yo el que sea atacado esta noche hasta la muerte con placas de petri. _

(Sábado 2:08am)

¿Eres así en la vida real?

_(Sábado 2:08am)_

_¿No es esto la vida real?_

(Sábado 2:10am)

Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

_(Sábado 2:11am)_

_Me temo que no. Es difícil entender el funcionamiento de esos pequeños y extraños cerebros pertenecientes a aquellas personas menos inteligentes que una hormiga._

(Sábado 2:14am)

Ja! Esa me ha gustado.

_(Sábado 2:15am)_

_Se supone que no debería._

(Sábado 2:25am)

Es tarde, se está marchando todo el mundo.

_(Sábado 2:26am)_

_Creo que quieres decir temprano._

(Sábado 2:27am)

Creo que quiero decir que te calles.

_(Sábado 2:28am)_

_Sensible. Entonces deberías dejarme en paz, ¿no?_

(Sábado 2:28am)

Ni hablar.

* * *

(Lunes 12:15pm)  
¿Pollo tikka o atún?

_(Lunes 12:19pm)_  
_Oh, aquí vamos._

(Lunes 12:24pm)

No importa, opté por el pollo.

_(Lunes 12:25pm)_

_¿Tienen algún propósito estos mensajes?_

(Lunes 12:28pm)

Eh, los ingredientes de mi sándwich son muy importantes. Acabo de terminar mis clases y estoy solo para la comida así que pensé que te podría molestar para pasar el rato.

_(Lunes 12:30pm)_

_No me sorprende que estés solo a la hora de la comida después de que te pasaste el viernes mandándome mensajes en lugar de interactuar con tus verdaderos amigos. La gente piensa que estás ocultando algo._

(Lunes 12:31pm)

¿Estás insinuando que eres mi amante secreto?

_(Lunes 12:33pm)_

_En absoluto._

(Lunes 12:36pm)

¿Cómo estás pasando tú la comida?

_(Lunes 12:38pm)_

_Estoy elaborando una hipótesis en este momento._

(Lunes 12:40pm)

¿No vas a comer?

_(Lunes 12:45pm)_

_Comer me ralentiza._

(Lunes 12:46pm)

¿Eres uno de esos vampiros entonces? No comes, no duermes, un poco pedófilo. No me extrañaría.

_(Lunes 12:48pm)_

_Obviamente no has leído Drácula._

(Lunes 12:49pm)

Que me encierren.

_(Lunes 12:51pm)_

_¿Alguna vez has leído algo intelectualmente estimulante?_

(Lunes 12:55pm)

Me infravaloras. He leído algunos clásicos.

_(Lunes 12:55pm)_

_¿Como qué?_

(Lunes 12:57pm)

El guardián entre el centeno.

_(Lunes 12:58pm)_

_Aburrido._

(Lunes 12:59pm)

No te gustó entonces…

_(Lunes 1:01pm)_

_Sólo a un idiota le gustaría._

(Lunes 1:03pm)

Ah vale, eres de esa gente que cree que su opinión es la más importante del mundo.

_(Lunes 1:05pm)_

_Solamente porque no archivo opiniones, sólo hechos._

(Lunes 1:07pm)

Siento que estoy viendo una nueva faceta tuya.

_(Lunes 1:10pm)_

_No era consciente de que tenía una faceta previa._

(Lunes 1:12pm)

Supongo que no sabes todo entonces.

(Lunes 1:14pm)

Bueno, tanto como me encantan nuestras pequeñas charlas tengo clase en unos minutos.

_(Lunes 1:17pm)_

_Rezo porque aprendas algo._

* * *

(Martes 8:20pm)

¿Quién es John? ¿Le conozco?

_(Martes 8:25pm)_

_Nadie. ¿Cómo sabes de él?_

(Martes 8:27pm)

Tengo un tercer ojo.

_(Martes 8:27pm)_

_Greg._

(Martes 8:29pm)

Le eché una ojeada a tu teléfono ayer…

_(Martes 8:32pm)_

_¿Leíste mis mensajes de texto?_

(Martes 8:33pm)

Honestamente, no esperaba encontrar nada interesante.

(Martes 8:34pm)

Y estabas tardando mucho en la cocina.

(Martes 8:37pm)

¿Entonces?

_(Martes 8:30pm)_

_¿Entonces qué?_

(Martes 8:33pm)

Este tal John. ¿No es "nadie"?

_(Martes 8:36pm)_

_Exacto, nadie. A veces me molesta cuando quiere evitar a su novia o entretenerse durante la comida. No nos conocemos._

(Martes 8:38pm)

Pero tenéis que conoceros de alguna manera.

_(Martes 8:40pm)_

_Envió un mensaje al número equivocado, que resultó ser el mío. Y pensé que eras tú el que lo había enviado._

(Martes 8:41pm)

¿Por qué pensaste que era yo?

_(Martes 8:45pm)_

_Simplemente lo asumí… eres la única persona que tiene mi número. Aparte de Mycroft._

(Martes 8:47pm)

Ah, claro.

(Martes 8:49pm)

¿Entonces, te gusta?

_(Martes 8:50pm)_

_Ya sabes que no me gustan los idiotas._

(Martes 8:52pm)

Pero John no es un idiota, ¿no?

_(Martes 8:53pm)_

_Cuestionable._

(Martes 8:57pm)

Debe de ser la única persona que ha hecho un esfuerzo contigo. Tiene que pensar que eres genuinamente interesante si ha estado hablando contigo después de tus respuestas arrogantes.

(Martes 8:59pm)

¿Cuántas veces?

(Martes 9:11pm)

¿Sherlock?

_(Martes 9:14pm)_

_Todo esto ha demostrado ser una distracción._

(Martes 9:15pm)

¿De qué?

_(Martes 9:18pm)_

_Cosas que son más importantes que un pueril estudiante universitario preguntándome qué poner en su sándwich._

(Martes 9:19pm)

Oh vamos, es romántico. Es como si estuviera escrito en las estrellas.

_(Martes 9:20pm)_

_Vete a la mierda Greg, no es así para nada._

(Martes 9:21pm)

Podría serlo, si le dieses una oportunidad.

_(Martes 9:23pm)_

_¿Has estado leyendo las revistas de tu hermana otra vez?_

(Martes 9:24pm)

Todas las noches ;-)

_(Martes 9:25pm)_

_Ni siquiera sabes si ninguno de nosotros es gay. John tiene novia, recuerda._

(Martes 9:27pm)

No necesitas ser gay para que te guste alguien de tu mismo sexo.

_(Martes 9:28pm)_

_¿Qué es lo que necesitas entonces?_

(Martes 9:30pm)

Estar enamorado.

_(Martes 9:34pm)_

_Ahora voy a terminar esta conversación. Estás diciendo ridiculeces._

(Martes 9:35pm)

Jaja! Sólo te estaba molestando.

(Martes 9:42pm)

Sherlock?

(Martes 9:47pm)  
Vale, nos vemos.

_(Martes 9:56pm)_  
_Cretino._


	2. 26 de Octubre

**Nota de la traductora: **Me alegra que la historia esté gustando. Ezaki: De momento en la historia original que va por el capítulo 20 el formato no ha cambiado.

**Capítulo 2** – 26 de Octubre

¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

**Viernes 26****de Octubre**

(Viernes 4:29pm)

Hola :)

_(Viernes 4:32pm)_

_¿En serio John? ¿Una carita sonriente?_

(Viernes 4:33pm)

¿Estamos de mal humor hoy?

_(Viernes 4:33pm)__  
_

_No._

(Viernes 4:35pm)

Bueno me acabo de pasar los últimos diez minutos intentando pensar en una manera ingeniosa de comenzar una conversación y me rendí, así que estate agradecido.

_(Viernes 4:35pm)__  
_

_¿Por qué?_

(Viernes 4:36pm)

¿Por qué, qué?

_(Viernes 4:38pm)_

_Quiero decir, ¿por qué me estás mandando mensajes ahora? ¿Aburrido? ¿Estás esperando por alguien?_

(Viernes 4:39pm)

Simplemente me gusta hablar contigo.

(Viernes 4:41pm)

Es Halloween dentro de poco, ¿tienes planes?

_(Viernes 4:42pm)_

_No me digas que celebras esa ridícula escusa de día festivo._

(Viernes 4:43pm)

Eh, Halloween en Londres es genial! Nos vamos de bares.

_(Viernes 4:45pm)_

_Es solamente otra noche en la que los adolescentes se emborrachan, pierden algunas células cerebrales más y me mantienen despierto toda la noche con su griterío._

(Viernes 4:46pm)

Presiento que no eres una persona de ir a fiestas.

(Viernes 4:47pm)

O una persona de gentes.

(Viernes 4:47pm)

O una persona de ciudad.

_(Viernes 4:49pm)_

_Correcto. Correcto. Incorrecto. También vivo en Londres._

(Viernes 4:49pm)

¿En serio?

_(Viernes 4:50pm)__  
_

_¿Piensas que miento?_

(Viernes 4:50pm)

No, no. Sólo es una feliz coincidencia.

_(Viernes 4:51pm)__  
_

_Para ti, tal vez. _

(Viernes 4:52pm)

¿No te gusta Londres?

_(Viernes 4:53pm)__  
_

_No, me gusta Londres. Simplemente no me gusta donde yo vivo, con mi familia._

(Viernes 4:54pm)

¿Y dónde es eso?

_(Viernes 4:54pm)_

_¿Piensas que te lo voy a decir?_

(Viernes 4:56pm)

Maldición, mis planes homicidas han sido descubiertos. Tendré que empezar de nuevo. Espero que estés satisfecho.

_(Viernes 4:56pm)__  
_

_Emocionado._

(Viernes 4:57pm)

Hablando de la familia, ¿cómo es la tuya?

_(Viernes 4:58pm)_

_No podrías haber escogido un tema de conversación más aburrido._

(Viernes 4:59pm)

Bueno, no veo que a ti se te esté ocurriendo nada. ¿Te has dado cuenta que siempre soy yo el que te mensajea primero?

_(Viernes 5:00pm)__  
_

_Sí, me he dado cuenta._

(Viernes 5:10pm)

Katy está aquí, me tengo que ir.

_(Viernes 5:12pm)__  
_

_Así que sí que estabas esperando por alguien._

* * *

(Sábado 10:12pm)

Hola.

_(Sábado 10:14pm)__  
_

_¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?_

(Sábado 10:15pm)

¿Haciendo qué?

_(Sábado 10:17pm)__  
_

_Esta… cosa de mandarnos mensajes._

(Sábado 10:18pm)

Porque corregiste mi ortografía.

(Sábado 10:19pm)

La cual por cierto no fue autocorregida, mentí.

(Sábado 10:21pm)

Así que técnicamente tú lo empezaste.

(Sábado 10:28pm)

Sherlock?

* * *

(Martes 12:15pm)

Es ese momento del día.

_(Martes 12:17pm)__  
_

_Ni preguntes porque no te voy a contestar._

(Martes 12:19pm)

Está bien, ¿quién se ha meado en tus cereales?

_(Martes 12:20pm)__  
_

_Nadie._

(Martes 12:23pm)

Está bien. No te preguntaré de qué debería tomar mi sándwich.

_(Martes 12:24pm)_

_Bien_.

(Martes 12:25pm)

Ya elegí el de jamón.

_(Martes 12:25pm)__  
_

_¿Estás intentando molestarme?_

(Martes 12:26pm)

¿Funciona?

_(Martes 12:27pm)__  
_

_De verdad que no necesito esto ahora mismo._

(Martes 12:29pm)

Perdona. ¿Está todo bien?

_(Martes 12:31pm)_

_Todo espectacular, si te gusta sangrar por la nariz y tener un ojo hinchado mientras tus padres y tu presumido hermano mayor te gritan._

(Martes 12:33pm)

Por dios, perdona, se me olvidó que no eres simplemente un tipo que vive en mi teléfono. Eso suena fatal. ¿Qué les pasa a tus padres?

_(Martes 12:34pm)_

_Practicamente cada semana tenemos una discusión sobre la universidad y otras cosas y cómo no saben absolutamente nada y cómo quiero irme de aquí tan pronto como pueda.__  
_

(Martes 12:35pm)

Oh. ¿Y cómo es que estás sangrando por la nariz?

_(Martes 12:36pm)_

_Estos gilipollas que viven en mi calle y piensan que son graciosos._

(Martes 12:38pm)

¿Unos tipos que viven en tu calle te pegaron? ¿Fue una pelea o sólo te pegaron porque sí?

_(Martes 12:39pm)_

_No voy a hablar de esto contigo._

(Martes 12:40pm)

Oh vamos. Si no puedes hablar con el tipo molesto que vive en tu teléfono, ¿con quién vas a poder hablar?

_(Martes 12:41pm)_

_¿Estás intentado ser gracioso? No lo intentes._

(Martes 12:42pm)

La gente se enfrenta a las cosas difíciles de diferentes maneras.

_(Martes 12:43pm)__  
_

_Esto no es ningún "cosa difícil", ¿vale? No lo entiendes._

(Martes 12:44pm)

No hablas como si yo no supiera lo que es recibir un puñetazo. Y también paso por cosas difíciles. Katy y yo nos peleamos anoche.

_(Martes 12:46pm)__  
_

_Maravilloso, ¿ya te dijo con quién te está poniendo los cuernos?_

(Martes 12:47pm)

Sabes, estoy intentando ser agradable. Deberías tener a alguien con quien puedas hablar, aunque seas un cabrón.

_(Martes 12:48pm)_

_¿Y piensas que tú eres esa persona? ¡Nunca nos hemos conocido, John! Todo esto fue un error, un desliz de un dedo. _

(Martes 12:50pm)

Podrías haber dejado de mandarme mensajes en cualquier momento. Podrías haber borrado mi número. ¡Aún puedes!

_(Martes 12:52pm)_

_¿Quieres que lo hago? Si soy tan cabrón como dices, ¿por qué me sigues mandando mensajes?_

(Martes 12:53pm)

Porque no puedo des-conocerte.

_(Martes 12:53pm)__  
_

_¿Qué?_

(Martes 12:54pm)

Olvídalo, me voy a clase.

* * *

(Jueves 00:13am)

Sherlock.

_(Jueves 00:15am)__  
_

_John?_

(Jueves 00:16am)

Quería pedirte perdón.

_(Jueves 00:17pm)__  
_

_Estoy intentando dormir._

(Jueves 00:18am)

Yo también, pero no puedo.

(Jueves 00:20am)

Mira, siento haberte llamado cabrón, y siento que tengas asuntos que resolver y no poder ayudarte.

_(Jueves 00:22am)__  
_

_Durmiendo._

(Jueves 00:23am)

Además, tenías razón sobre Katy. Saqué hoy el tema.

_(Jueves 00:24am)_

_Claro que tenía razón. Y creo que quieres decir ayer._

(Jueves 00:25am)

No te hagas el listillo, Sherlock.

_(Jueves 00:25am)_

_¿Quieres que sea aburrido? De acuerdo, siento mucho que no funcionase con Katy._

(Jueves 00:26am)

¿De veras?

_(Jueves 00:26am)__  
_

_No._

(Jueves 00:27am)

Lo suponía.

_(Jueves 00:28am)__  
_

_Tú mismo me dijiste que no soy una persona de gentes. _

(Jueves 00:29am)  
Lo sé.

_(Jueves 00:30am)_

_¿Por qué no te molesta? Molestaba a la gente en mi colegio._

(Jueves 00:31am)

No soy ese tipo de persona que le pega puñetazos en la cara a otra gente porque son un poco diferentes… y desagradables.

_(Jueves 00:32am)__  
_

_No sabes porqué me pegaron. _

(Jueves 00:33am)

No era muy difícil de suponer.

_(Jueves 00:34am)__  
_

_No tienes ni idea._

(Jueves 00:35am)

Entonces cuéntamelo.

_(Jueves 00:35am)__  
_

_Durmiendo._

(Jueves 7:47pm)

¿Cómo es tu hermano?

_(Jueves 8:04pm)__  
_

_¿Por qué?_

(Jueves 8:05pm)

Sólo preguntaba.

(Jueves 8:06pm)

Tú también puedes hacerme preguntas a mí.

_(Jueves 8:10pm)_

_Mycroft es un cretino cobista que piensa que sabe todo sobre todo; se encuentra ahora mismo en su dieta número 12 y ha estado, como era de esperar, soltero toda su vida. Por desgracia, ha encontrado un puesto de trabajo para el gobierno, lo que quiere decir que madre lo está tratando como si hubiese erradicado el hambre mundial. ¿Suficiente?_

(Jueves 8:12pm)

¿Entiendo que no os lleváis bien?

_(Jueves 8:13pm)_

_Me gusta comer cupcakes delante de él. El dolor en sus ojos es hilarantemente lamentable._

(Jueves 8:14pm)

De acuerdo. Y, Mycroft? ¿Es de familia la cosa de los nombres inusuales?

_(Jueves 8:15pm)_

_Normalmente no. ¿Tienes hermanos?_

(Jueves 8:17pm)

Tengo una hermana llamada Harry. Se emborrachó en Halloween y se quedó inconsciente en un arbusto. Tuve que ir a recogerla y llevarla a casa a las tres de la mañana.

_(Jueves 8:18pm)_

_Suena encantadora. ¿Te disfrazaste? Por favor, dime que no te disfrazaste._

(Jueves 8:19pm)

Me puse una máscara. No me puse un disfraz completo. Katy quería que me disfrazase de erizo pero no quería que me pegasen una paliza…

_(Jueves 8:22pm)__  
__No estoy seguro de cómo responder a eso._

(Jueves 8:23pm)

No te culpo. Posiblemente de ahora en adelante vas a imaginarme como un erizo, ay dios.

_(Jueves 8:24pm)__  
_

_Podría estar hablando con un erizo. La conversación sería igual de estimulante._

(Jueves 8:25pm)

¿Es eso tu intento de humor?

_(Jueves 8:26pm)__  
_

_Más o menos._

(Jueves 8:27pm)

Qué bien.

* * *

_(Viernes 12:36pm)__  
_

_Greg, tengo un problema._

(Viernes 12:41pm)

¿Y qué podría ser?

_(Viernes 12:42pm)__  
_

_Me gusta John._

(Viernes 12:43pm)

Guau, ey. Sabes que todo lo que dijo el martes era una broma, ¿no?

_(Viernes 12:45pm)_

_No quiero decir de manera romántica idiota._

(Viernes 12:48pm)

Claro que no. Dado que al gran Sherlock Holmes nunca le ha "gustado" nadie.

_(Viernes 12:49pm)__  
_

_Lo sé, cierra el pico. Iba a hacer que dejase de mandarme mensajes, pero dijo algo._

(Viernes 12:51pm)

¿El qué?

_(Viernes 12:52pm)__  
_

_Dijo que no podía des-conocerme._

(Viernes 12:52pm)

… ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

_(Viernes 12:56pm)_

_¡No puedo des-conocerle, Greg! ¡Es todo culpa suya! No importa si nunca vuelvo a hablar con él otra vez. ¡Sus sándwiches y su estúpida hermana borracha y su cara de erizo estarán siempre en algún rincón de mi mente!_

(Viernes 12:57pm)

Estoy bastante confuso. ¿Qué tienen que ver los erizos con esto?

_(Viernes 12:59pm)_

_No importa, me voy a dar un paseo._

(Viernes 00:02am)

¿A media noche? ¡Te van a apuñalar!

(Viernes 00:07am)

De acuerdo entonces. Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda.


	3. 3 de Noviembre

**Nota de la traductora: **Las imágenes incluidas en la historia original irán apareciendo en mi perfil con sus capítulos correspondientes.

A los que habéis mencionado que el formato es poco común y que a veces se os escapa quién está hablando al leerlo, el formato es tal cual la autora lo colgó, podría hacerlo más clara poniendo iniciales al final de cada mensaje pero prefiero ser fiel a cómo la autora decidió editarlo. Las indicaciones de cómo está escrito cada personaje están al principio de cada capítulo. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

**Nota de la autora en el capítulo: **No tengo ni idea si en Regents Park hay fuegos artificiales el 5 de Noviembre, pero vamos a pretender que sí.

**Capítulo 3 – 3 de Noviembre**

Así que gracias por ser una muy útil y arrogante distracción.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg

**Sábado 3 de**** Noviembre**

(Sábado 6:42pm)

Sherlock, viejo amigo, ¿cómo estamos?

_(Sábado 6:45pm)_

_Sáltate los comienzos de conversación inútiles, se vuelven repetitivos. ¿Qué pasa?_

(Sábado 6:47pm)

No te andas con rodeos, ¿eh? Directo al grano, me gusta.

_(Sábado 6:48pm)_

_Ya veo que esta conversación va a ser fascinante. _

(Sábado 6:50pm)

Vale, quería saber si podía hacerte algunas preguntas.

_(Sábado 6:51pm)__  
_

_¿Sobre qué?_

(Sábado 6:51pm)

Sobre ti.

_(Sábado 6:52pm)_

_¿Y por qué soy de repente el centro de tu tarde de sábado?_

(Sábado 6:54pm)

¿Nunca te haces preguntas sobre mí? ¿Nunca tienes ansias de saber cosas sobre la persona a la que le mandas mensajes constantemente?

_(Sábado 6:54pm)_

No.

_(Sábado 6:55pm)_

_Y apenas es constante._

(Sábado 6:57pm)

Voy a actuar como que eso no me ha ofendido.

_(Sábado 6:59pm)_

_¿Qué podrías querer saber de mí? ¿Mi número de zapato? Son datos difícilmente relevantes._

(Sábado 7:00pm)

Yo uso un 7.

_(Sábado 7:01pm)__  
_

_No te rindes._

(Sábado 7:04pm)

La mayoría de la gente vería eso como una cualidad positiva :-)

_(Sábado 7:04pm)__  
_

_Sí…_

(Sábado 7:05pm)

¿Entonces puedo preguntar?

_(Sábado 7:06pm)_

_Supongo que no puedo detenerte._

_(Sábado 7:20pm)_

_John?_

(Sábado 7:22pm)

Estoy pensando. No quiero preguntar nada demasiado personal.

_(Sábado 7:24pm)__  
_

_No es como si me fueses a pedir matrimonio. _

(Sábado 7:27pm)

No, tienes razón. Eso me lo guardo para algo especial.

(Sábado 7:30pm)

¡Estoy bromeando!

(Sábado 7:34pm)

¿Sherlock?

_(Sábado 7:34pm)__  
_

_Obviamente._

(Sábado 7:36pm)

Vale, ¿en qué parte de Londres vives?

_(Sábado 7:37pm)_

_Eso es bastante personal._

(Sábado 7:39pm)

No te estoy preguntando tu dirección.

(7:40pm)

Aún.

(7:45pm)

…Broma! En serio.

_(Sábado 7:46pm)__  
_

_Hilarante_.

(Sábado 7:49pm)

Vale, no hace falta que me digas dónde vives, pero, ¿conoces Baker Street?

_(Sábado 7:52pm)_

_Memoricé el mapa de Londres a los seis años. Sé cada calle. Pero sí, he estado en Baker Street._

(Sábado 7:53pm)

Vale, genial.

_(Sábado 7:54pm)__  
_

_¿Es donde vives?_

(Sábado 7:55pm)

No, pero vivo cerca.

_(Sábado 7:56pm)_

_Entonces, ¿qué tiene de importante Baker Street?_

(Sábado 7:58pm)

No lo sé, simplemente te hace más real saber que hemos caminado por las mismas calles.

_(Sábado 8:00pm)_

_Pero tiene que haber algo significativo en Baker Street, o no la habrías mencionado. __  
_

(Sábado 8:02pm

Bueno, hay un café que se llama Speedy's. Es donde conocí a Katy, de hecho.

_(Sábado 8:03pm)_

_Sentimentalismo. Siempre sentimentalismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado juntos?_

(Sábado 8:05pm)

10 meses.

_(Sábado 8:06pm)_

_¿Y cómo lo celebraste?_

(Sábado 8:07pm)

Celebrar, ¿el qué?

_(Sábado 8:07pm)__  
_

_La ruptura._

(Sábado 8:10pm)

Ja! Mi amigo me llevó de copas toda la noche, después me quedé dormido detrás del sofá de su salón.

_(Sábado 8:11pm)__  
_

_Cuánta clase._

(_Sábado _8:13pm)

Vale, mi siguiente pregunta. ¿Tienes novia?

_(Sábado 8:14pm)__  
_

_¿Novia? No, la verdad es que no es lo mío. _

(_Sábado _8:16pm)

Oh.

(_Sábado _8:19pm)

¿Tienes novio?

(_Sábado _8:20pm)

Lo que me parece bien...

_(Sábado 8:21pm)__  
_

_Sé que está bien. _

(_Sábado _8:27pm)

¿Entonces?

(_Sábado _8:29pm)

¿Tienes novio?

_(Sábado 8:30pm)__  
_

_No_.

(_Sábado _8:33pm)

Vale. Soltero entonces, como yo ahora. Bien.

_(Sábado 8:36pm)_

_Si así es como ganaste a Katy, me siento inclinado a decir que necesitas reformular tus métodos._

_(Sábado 8:37pm)_

_Y tus objetivos._

(_Sábado _8:42pm)

No… no empieces. No estaba sugiriendo nada.

_(Sábado 8:44pm)_

_Si tú lo dices. ¿Tienes más preguntas?_

(_Sábado _8:47pm)

¿Qué estabas estudiando en la universidad antes de… lo que sea que pasase?

_(Sábado 8:49pm)_

_Química, Biología, Matemáticas y Física._

(_Sábado _8:52pm)

Guau, son asignaturas bastante duras.

_(Sábado 8:53pm)__  
_

_¿Qué estás implicando?_

(_Sábado _8:55pm)

Nada. Siguiente pregunta, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita?

_(Sábado 8:57pm)_

_Si estás hablando de música de las listas de éxitos, entonces no tengo una. No puedo soportarlas._

(_Sábado _8:59pm)

Vale, me parece bien. ¿Qué te gusta entonces?

_(Sábado 9:02pm)_

_Estuve expuesto a la música clásica desde muy pequeño. Toco el violín y soy parcial al Chaconne de Bach. _

(_Sábado _9:04pm)

Qué regio, siento que debería hacerle una reverencia a la pantalla de mi teléfono ;)

_(Sábado 9:06pm)__  
_

_Te prohibo los giños. _

(_Sábado _9:08pm)

¿O qué? ¿Me tocarás el violín agresivamente?

_(Sábado 9:10pm)_

_Haré exactamente eso si funciona. _

(_Sábado _9:11pm)

;)

_(Sábado 9:13pm)_

_Recuérdame otra vez porqué entro en conversaciones contigo.__  
_

(_Sábado _9:14pm)

¿Porque mis mensajes son el aspecto interesante de tu día y soy extremadamente encantador?

(_Sábado _9:28pm)

Tu silencio habla por sí mismo.

* * *

_(Domingo 00:45am)_

_No respondí antes porque me distraje. Mycroft estaba metiendo su gorda nariz en mis asuntos otra vez. _

(_Domingo _00:51am)

Está bien.

_(Domingo 00:53am)__  
_

_¿Te he despertado?_

(_Domingo _00:58am)

Un poco.

_(Domingo 1:01am)_

_¿No sueles mandar mensajes a la gente durante la madrugada?_

(_Domingo _1:04am)

Ocasionalmente, sí. Aunque era principalmente Katy.

(_Domingo _1:06am)

Tampoco duermo muy bien durante la noche.

_(Domingo 1:07am)__  
_

_Ya veo._

(_Domingo _1:10am)

Antes, quería darte las gracias. Me he estado sintiendo un poco hundido por lo que pasó…

(_Domingo _1:13am)

Mandarte mensajes me ha ayudado de alguna manera, me mantiene la cabeza alejada de otras cosas durante un rato. Así que gracias por ser una muy útil y arrogante distracción.

_(Domingo 1:16am)_

_Eres toda la distracción tú mismo._

_(Domingo 1:24am)_

De nada, de todas maneras.

* * *

(_Domingo _4:10pm)

¿Cómo van las cosas con John?

_(Domingo 4:15pm)_

_¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

(_Domingo _4:17pm)

Ya sabes lo que significa. ¿Aún os mandáis mensajes?

_(Domingo 4:19pm)_

_Sabes que aún nos mandamos mensajes. Te vi mirándome el teléfono otra vez. Deberías aprender a ser más discreto._

(_Domingo _4:22pm)

Trabajaré en ello.

(_Domingo _4:24pm)

Parece que os lleváis bastante bien para ser un par de extraños. ¿Es raro?

_(Domingo 4:30pm)_

_Hablar con John no es raro. Un poco agotador a veces, pero no es completamente insoportable._

(_Domingo _4:33pm)

¿Has considerado conocerle?

_(Domingo 4:35pm)__  
_

_No._

(_Domingo _4:37pm)

¿Por qué no?

_(Domingo 4:39pm)__  
_

_Una mejor pregunta es, ¿por qué debería?_

(_Domingo _4:42pm)

Los dos vivís en Londres y los dos estás lo suficientemente locos para construir una relación basada en mensajes de texto.

(_Domingo _3:45pm)

Yo lo llamaría un logro. Así que, ¿por qué no conocerle?

_(Domingo 4:47pm)_

_Estás olvidando que conozco a este 'extraño' desde hace no más de dos semanas._

(_Domingo _4:50pm)

Pensé que te gustaba el riesgo. Al menos si resulta ser un hombre virgen de 40 años será una historia divertida que contar algún día.

(_Domingo _4:52pm)

'Sherlock Holmes y la vez que se hizo amigo de un pedófilo'. ¡Se vende solo!

_(Domingo 4:54pm)_

_¿No tienes trabajo que deberías de estar haciendo? Eres el que está en la universidad._

(_Domingo _4:57pm)

Eh, ¡es la noche de los fuegos artificiales mañana! Podrías encontrarte con él en Regents Park. Al menos habrá un montón de gente y puedes llevar tu espray de pimienta por si acaso :)

_(Domingo 4:59pm)__  
_

_No. No planeo dejar esta casa mañana por la noche para ver una exhibición de fuegos artificiales inútil. Y John no aceptaría._

(_Domingo _5:02pm)

Haz lo que quieras.

* * *

**Lunes ****t ****de Noviembre**

(Lunes 2:05pm)

¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche?

_(_Lunes _2:12pm)__  
_

_¿Por qué?_

(Lunes 2:14pm)

Sólo me lo preguntaba. No te iba a pedir una cita.

_(_Lunes _2:16pm)__  
_

_No. No voy a ir a ver los fuegos artificiales esta noche._

(Lunes 2:20pm)

En realidad sólo voy por la sidra caliente.

(Lunes 2:22pm)

Y las castañas asadas…

_(_Lunes _2:27pm)_

_Suena bastante tedioso para mi gusto. Tampoco me gustan las multitudes, demasiado estúpido en un solo lugar.__  
_

(Lunes 2:33pm)

También es una cosa bastante extraña que celebrar, ¿no crees?

_(_Lunes _2:36pm)__  
_

_¿El qué?_

(Lunes 2:41pm)

¿Guy Fawkes a punto de volar El Parlamento? Ya sabes, la razón de esta noche.

_(_Lunes _2:46pm)__  
_

_Ah, ¿eso es lo que pasó?_

(Lunes 2:50pm)

¿No has oído hablar de Guy Fawkes?

_(_Lunes _2:53pm)__  
_

_No, ¿debería?_

(Lunes 2:57pm)

Aprendimos su historia en primaria, hicimos una réplica de él para tirar a la hoguera… ¿no hiciste eso? ¿Pólvora, traición y complot?

_(_Lunes _3:00pm)_

_Si lo hicimos lo he debido de borrar. Aunque me suena todo bastante inútil. ¿Qué es lo que se consigue quemando su réplica?_

(Lunes 3:05pm)

… espera, ¿borrado?

_(_Lunes _3:07pm)_

_Sí, borrado. Mira, mi cerebro es como un disco duro. Sólo almaceno datas que son útiles o importantes. Este Guy Fawkes no era, obviamente, ninguna de las dos cosas. _

(Lunes 3:19pm)

Dios, eso es una locura. Estoy bastante seguro de que no es así como funcionan los cerebros.

(Lunes 3:22pm)

¡Y es un acontecimiento significativo en la historia inglesa! ¿Cómo es eso no importante?

_(_Lunes _3:29pm)_

_Disfruta de la noche John. No te quedes dormido detrás de ningún sofá._

(Lunes 9:12pm)

Lo que te estás perdiendo.

_(_Lunes _9:27pm)__  
_

_Realmente lo dudo._

(Lunes 9:34pm)

Los fuegos artificiales en Londres son siempre lo mejor :) Esta es la única foto decente que he sacado.

(Lunes 9:35pm)

* Imagen *

_(_Lunes _9:38pm)__  
_

_¿Estás en Regents Park?_

(Lunes 9:42pm)

Sí.

(Lunes 9:45pm)

Espera, ¿por qué? ¿Estás aquí?

_(_Lunes _9:49pm)__  
_

_Sí._

(Lunes 9:53pm)

Oh. Entonces, ¿estás en esta multitud en algún lugar? ¿Una de estas cabezas es tuya?

_(_Lunes _9:56pm)__  
_

_No, probablemente no. No estoy en el centro._

(Lunes 9:58pm)

Esto es muy raro. ¿Por qué de repente tengo la sensación de que me están observando?

_(_Lunes _10:01pm)_

_No te hagas ilusiones, no te estoy acechando. Ni si quiera sé cómo eres. _

(Lunes 10:11pm)

Si tú lo dices.

(Lunes 10:13pm)  
¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de venir?

_(_Lunes _10:18pm)__  
_

_Aburrido._

(Lunes 10:22pm)

¿Has probado la sidra?

_(_Lunes _10:24pm)_

_De hecho sí. También he recibido un golpe en la cabeza de una castaña lanzada por un niño de siete años, así que me voy a casa.__  
_

(Lunes 10:27pm)

Jaja! Pobre

(Lunes 10:45pm)

Buenas noches!


	4. 11 de Noviembre

**Nota de la autora: **Molly entra en escena c:

**Capítulo 4 – 11 de Noviembre**

Dile que estoy en Hawai comiéndome un tarta de queso del tamaño de Europa.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly**

**Domingo 11 de Noviembre**

_(Domingo 12:34pm)__  
_

_Aburrido_.

(Domingo 12:44pm)

¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?

_(Domingo 12:46pm)__  
_

_Haz que me des-aburra._

(Domingo 12:47pm)

¿Es eso una palabra?

_(Domingo 12:48pm)__  
_

_Ahora lo es._

(Domingo 12:50pm)

¿No tienes una mascota a la que puedas ir a molestar? ¿Un gato? ¿Un perro?

_(Domingo 12:52pm)_

_No, Madre es alérgica al pelo._

(Domingo 12:56pm)

Entonces haz una taza de té.

_(Domingo 12:57pm)_

_¿Té? ¿Por qué té? ¿Qué conseguiría con té?_

(Domingo 12:58pm)

El té mejora todo.

_(Domingo 1:00pm)_

_Oh en serio, nunca he tomado té antes._

(Domingo 1:02pm)

¿Bromeas? ¡Más razón aún para hacerte uno! ¿Prefieres estar aburrido o aburrido _con_ una buena taza de té?

_(Domingo 1:04pm)_

_Parece que hay una respuesta obvia._

_(Domingo 1:10pm)_

_Acabo de comprobar el armario y se nos ha acabado._

(Domingo 1:12pm)

Ay Dios, ¿no queda té? Estás realmente en un callejón sin salida.

_(Domingo 1:13pm)__  
_

_Abuuuurriiiiiidoooo_.

(Domingo 1:16pm)

Sal y vete a comprar té. Lo exijo. Es ridículo que hayas vivido tanto tiempo sin las maravillas del té.

(Domingo 1:20pm)

De hecho, ¡ve a Speedy's!

_(Domingo 1:22pm)_

_Piensas que debería ir a Baker Street, ¿para poder tomarme una taza de té?_

(Domingo 1:23pm)

Sí. Insisto.

_(Domingo 1:24pm)__  
_

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

(Domingo 1:26pm)

Nada, simplemente estoy tratando de curar tu aburrimiento.

(Domingo 1:28pm)

¡Ve a Speedy's!

_(Domingo 1:30pm)__  
_

_¿Es esto algún tipo de experimento?_

(Domingo 1:31pm)

Sí, exacto, un experimento.

(Domingo 1:36pm)

Estoy intentando averiguar cuántas tazas de té necesitas consumir un estudiante standard para que éste sufra de envenenamiento por té.

(Domingo 1:40pm)

Los resultados cambiarán la vida de los bebedores de té de todo el mundo.

_(Domingo 1:42pm)_

_¿Me acabas de llamar 'standard'? Nunca he estado más ofendido. _

_(Domingo 1:43pm)_

_Y el envenenamiento por té no existe. _

(Domingo 1:45pm)

Ve a Speedy's.

(Domingo 1:46pm)

Ahora.

_(Domingo 1:50pm)_

_Vale. Pero sé que tramas algo. _

(Domingo 1:52pm)

:)

* * *

(Domingo 2:05pm)

Por favor, dime que estás en el trabajo ahora mismo.

(Domingo 2:14pm)

**Sí, estoy :)**

(Domingo 2:17pm)

Perfecto. En breves un chico llamado Sherlock va a entrar. Sírvele lo que te pida, sin cobrarle. Te daré el dinero mañana.

(Domingo 2:22pm)

**Estoy confusa, ¿por qué voy a hacer eso? ¿Y cómo voy a saber quién es Sherlock? ¿Cómo es?**

(Domingo 2:23pm)

Ya te lo explicaré. No sé cómo es, nunca le he visto.

(Domingo 2:24pm)

**¿Nunca le has visto? ¿Quién es?**

(Domingo 2:26pm)

No importa, es un chico, de alrededor de unos 17-18. Speedy's no es exactamente un lugar de estudiantes, creo que te darás cuenta de quién es.

(Domingo 2:37pm)

**Mmm, vale…**

(Domingo2:38pm)

¡Gracias! Te llamo luego, ¿cuándo tienes el descanso?

(Domingo2:40pm)

**3:15**

* * *

_(Domingo 2:58pm)_

_Más vale que este té sea la mejor bebida que he tomado nunca. _

(Domingo 2:59pm)

Jaja, estoy seguro que no te decepcionará :)

_(Domingo 3:00pm)_

_Ya veremos._

* * *

Domingo 3:16pm  
~~ Llamada ~~

**"Hola, ¡John! Qué-"**

"¿Cómo ha ido?"

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

"Quiero decir Sherlock, ¿cómo es?"

**"Oh, era realmente…_interesante_."**

"¿Interesante? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

**"No, quiero decir interesante en el buen sentido. Como que, cuando entré, tenía esta… no sé, presencia."**

"¿Presencia?"

**"Sí, era muy atrayente -"**

"¿Y qué más?"

**"Oh, mmm. Es bastante algo, llevaba un abrigo largo con una bufanda. Y tiene rizos oscuros y desordenados y unos penetrantes ojos azules/grises y – oh, es perfecto, en serio."**

"Molly, concéntrate. ¿Qué más pasó?"

**"Bueno, vino al mostrador y le pregunté '¿qué te pongo?' y dijo que quería un té. Y, ay dios, tiene esta impresionante voz que-"**

"Molly."

**"Perdón, sólo… Me sonrió un poco. Puede que… no sé… quizá podría-"**

"¿Quizá podrías qué?"

**"¿Darle mi número?"**

"…"

**"¿John? …John, ¿estás ahí? ¿Sabes si está soltero?"**

"Sí, perdona Molly. Está soltero. Fue bien, ¿no? ¿No fue antipático ni nada?

**"Mmm, no creo. Comentó algo sobre mi pintalabios, pero parece bien. Aunque un poco intenso. Sentí que me estaba escrutando, ¿sabes?**

"Tú… ¿crees que está interesad en ti?"

**"Bueno, sólo hay una manera de saberlo, ¿no?"**

"…Sí. Sí supongo. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?"

**"Un momento, déjame mirar… Está sentado al lado de la ventana con el teléfono. Parece que está mandando mensajes a alguien."**

"Mandando mensajes a… alguien—"

**"¿Vas a decirme quién es o no? ¿Y por qué le estás pagando el té?**

"Es sólo un… un… no sé, sólo es… es un amigo, supongo."

**"Ah, vale, ¿no te importa, no?"**

"Mmm?"

**"Si le doy mi número."**

"Oh. Mmm, no, Molly, adelante. Sólo pienso que no creo que quiera nada ahora mismo. Quiero decir, me dijo que las novias no son su… campo."

**"Oh._Oh_. ¿Crees que es… _gay?_"**

"¡No! Quiero decir, no lo sé, nunca ha-."

**"Oh maldición, tengo que irme John, La señora H está-"**

~~ Desconectado ~~

* * *

(Domingo3:20pm)

¿Dónde estás?

(Domingo_ 3:22pm)__  
_

_¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

(Domingo 3:23pm)

Tu hermano. Se estaba preguntando dónde habrías ido.

_(Domingo 3:24pm)__  
_

_Oh, por dios._

(Domingo 3:26pm)

Pregunta a través de mí porque sabe que no le vas a contestar.

(Domingo3:27pm)

En serio, actuáis como si aún tuvieses cinco años.

_(Domingo 3:28pm)__  
_

_Dile que estoy en Hawai comiéndome un tarta de queso del tamaño de Europa. Eso le pondrá celoso__._

(Domingo 3:29pm)

Al contrario que a ti, a mí me gustaría mantenerme en buenos términos con tu hermano.

_(Domingo 3:30pm)__  
_

_Él no tiene buenos términos._

(Domingo 3:32pm)

¿Podrías simplemente decirme dónde estás? Aparentemente tienes familia de visita y tu hermano quiere que estés en casa.

_(Domingo 3:33pm)_

_No es de su incumbencia dónde estoy, estoy cansado de que haga de niñera. No soy un niño. _

(Domingo 3:35pm)

Físicamente, no. Pero mentalmente…

(Domingo 3:37pm)

Vale, dime a _mí_ dónde estás. Ahora tengo curiosidad.

_(Domingo 3:37pm)__  
_

_Baker Street._

(Domingo 3:38pm)

¿Haciendo qué?

_(Domingo 3:39pm)__  
_

_Tomando un té._

(Domingo 3:41pm)

… ¿Has ido hasta Baker Street sólo a por un té?

_(Domingo 3:43pm)_

_No es 'sólo' una taza de té. Es mi primera taza de té._

_(Domingo 3:44pm)_

_¿Es raro?_

(Domingo 3:45pm)

Un poco, sí.

_(Domingo 3:45pm)__  
_

_Ha sido gratuito. _

(Domingo 3:46pm)

¿Y eso?

_(Domingo 3:49pm)_

_Tengo la sensación de que John ha pagado por él. La chica de la barra me estaba mirando como si me acabase de salir un tercer brazo. Obviamente alguna amiga de John. __  
_

(Domingo 3:50pm)

Ojala yo tuviese un Cyber amigo que pagase mis tazas de té. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno?

_(Domingo 3:52pm)__  
_

_Creo que me quedé el último._

(Domingo 3:55pm)

¿Puedo tomarle prestado?

_(Domingo 3:55pm)__  
_

_No._

(Domingo 3:56pm)

Malo.

_(Sun 3:59pm)__  
_

_Y dices que yo soy infantil._

* * *

(Domingo 4:32pm)

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estaba tu primera taza de té?

_(Domingo 4:40pm)_

_Tenía demasiada leche y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mi gusto. Sin embargo, ha sido refrescante, y la cantidad de azúcar adecuada 7/10._

(Domingo 4:44pm)

Sólo tú responderías con un resumen. 'Bien' o 'terrible' habría bastando, sabes.

_(Domingo 4:46pm)__  
_

_Respondí a tu pregunta, ¿no?_

(Domingo 4:47pm)

No me estoy quejando. Me alegra que te gustase.

_(Domingo 4:49pm)_

_Supongo que debería agradecerte que pagases, aunque, en realidad, no era necesario. ._

(Domingo 4:53pm)

Bueno, es un poco como comprar a alguien su primera cerveza, ¿no? Me gusta sentirme responsable por este gran cambio en tu vida.

_(Domingo 4:55pm)_

_Ciertamente, beber té ha revolucionado mi manera de vivir la vida. _

(Domingo 4:56pm)

No te burles del poder del agua hervida combinada con hojas de sabores. Es mi cura para las resacas.

_(Domingo 5:10pm)_

_Me temo que mis padres me están obligando a interactuar con la gente que hay en mi casa en esto momento, y preferiría tirarme defenestrarme. _

(Domingo 5:12pm)

¿Cena familiar?

_(Domingo 5:16pm)_

_Más bien noche-de-insultemos-a-Sherlock familiar._

(Domingo 5:18pm)

Sobrevivirás, hablamos más tarde.

_(Domingo 5:20pm)__  
_

_Si aún sigo aquí._


	5. 19 de Noviembre

**Capítulo 5 – 19 de Noviembre**

Gracias. Ahora vete a la mierda.

John : _Sherlock__ : _**Molly**

**Lunes 19 de Noviembre **

(Lunes 12:18pm)

Estoy comiendo solo otra vez, así que… ¿hora de las preguntas?

_(Lunes 12:22pm)_

_Hola, John. Me temo que Sherlock no se encuentra en casa en estos momentos._

(Lunes 12:27pm)

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Sherlock?

_(Lunes 12:29pm)_

_Creo que una mejor pregunta sería: ¿quién eres tú?_

(Lunes 12:30pm)

… John.

_(Lunes 12:32pm)_

_Ya me he enterado de eso por mí mismo, gracias. ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano?_

(Lunes 12:35pm)

¿Eres Mycroft?

_(Lunes 12:38pm)_

_Veo que Sherlock me ha mencionado. _

(Lunes 12:40pm)

Sí. Una o dos veces.

_(Lunes 12:43pm)_

_¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?_

(Lunes 12:45pm)

¿Por qué no contestas tú la mía primero? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Sherlock?

_(Lunes 12:47pm)_

_Me gusta tomar la responsabilidad de asegurarme de que mi hermano pequeño está seguro. Parece atraer problemas a donde quiera que vaya. _

(Lunes 12:48pm)

Eso no responde realmente a mi pregunta.

_(Lunes 12:50pm)_

_He notado que manda mensajes mucho más a menudo de lo normal. Encuentro descortés que no me haya presentado a este nuevo… amigo._

(Lunes 12:52pm)

No le conozco desde hace tanto…

(Lunes 12:53pm)

Así que, ¿le robaste el teléfono? ¿Para invadir su privacidad?

_(Lunes 12:54pm)_

_Con buenas intenciones, John. Por favor, no pienses mal de mí. Sé lo que es mejor para él._

(Lunes 12:56pm)

¿Cómo crees que se sentirá respecto a que estemos hablando ahora mismo?

_(Lunes 12:58pm)_

_Oh, estoy seguro de que le mortificaría y posiblemente me lanzase algún objeto. Le encanta ser dramático. Que es por lo que voy a borrar todos estos mensajes cuando hayamos terminado._

(Lunes 12:59pm)

Pero yo podría contárselo.

_(Lunes 1:01pm)_

_Podrías. O podrías ayudarme. _

(Lunes 1:02pm)

¿Qué quieres?

_(Lunes 1:04pm)_

_Que le preguntes a mi hermano ciertas preguntas que yo te diría, y que me informases de sus respuestas. _

(Lunes 1:10pm)

…Bromeas, ¿verdad?

_(Lunes 1:12pm)_

_¿Y qué te da esa impresión?_

(Lunes 1:13pm)

Estás como una cabra.

_(Lunes 1:14pm)_

_Estaría dispuesto a enviarte una pequeña paga a cambio._

(Lunes 1:16pm)

¿Quieres pagarme para que traicione la confianza de Sherlock? ¿Por qué no puedes preguntarle tú mismo?

_(Lunes 1:18pm)_

_Desafortunadamente, nunca ha estado dispuesto a ser abierto conmigo. Por alguna razón parece haber desarrollado cierta simpatía por ti. Si me ayudas, sería como dejarme ver su diario._

(Lunes 1:20pm)

¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?

_(Lunes 1:21pm)__  
_

_Me preocupo por él. Constantemente. _

(Lunes 1:23pm)

¿De qué hay que preocuparse?

_(Lunes 1:26pm)__  
_

_Oh, John. Si tú supieses. Parece que no te ha contado todo. _

(Lunes 1:27pm)

No espero que lo haga. Al contrario que tú, yo respeto su privacidad.

_(Lunes 1:28pm)_

_La oferta sigue en pie. Serías de gran ayuda si aceptases. Mi número es __el __0767385129._

(Lunes 1:29pm)

Gracias. Ahora vete a la mierda.

* * *

_(Martes 12:05pm)__  
_

_John, tengo excelentes noticias._

(Martes 12:07pm)

¿Y cuáles son?

_(Martes 12:10pm)_

He estado experimentando.

_(Martes 12:11pm)_

_Con té._

(Martes 12:12pm)

… Qué?

_(Martes 12:13pm)_

_Salí a comprar algo más de té ayer, y he estado experimentando con él desde entonces. _

(Martes 12:14pm)

Jajaja! ¿Te has vuelto loco de aburrimiento?

_(Martes 12:15pm)_

_¿Ríete, pero sabes cuánta leche es demasiada leche, al milímitro, por cada 250 ml?_

(Martes 12:16pm)

¿No depende eso de las preferencias?

_(Martes 12:17pm)_

_Generalmente, pero la opinión de otra gente es estúpida. _

(Martes 12:20pm)

Así que, ¿así es como estás pasando el día? ¿Haciendo innumerables tazas de té para calcular la cantidad idónea de leche?

_(Martes 12:21pm)_

_Y azúcar._

_(Martes 12:23pm)_

_Y cuánto tiempo debes dejar la bolsa en el agua para diferentes tipos de té._

_(Martes 12:26pm)_

_¿Sabías que el té verde sabe mejor cuando el agua está a una temperatura de entre 60 y 85 grados Celsius?_

(Martes 12:30pm)

Adorable.

_(Martes 12:31pm)__  
_

_¿Adorable? Qué es adorable?_

(Martes 12:32pm)

Suenas muy emocionado, y es sobre el _té_. Es adorable de algún modo.

(Martes 12:34pm)

Ay dios. Quizá adorable no era la palabra correcta.

(Martes 12:38pm)

Sí, palabra incorrecta. Olvida que lo he dicho.

_(Martes 12:40pm)_

_… Está bien._

_(Martes 12:42pm)_

Aunque no soy un perrito.

(Martes 12:43pm)

Sí, lo sé, perdona.

(Martes 12:46pm)

Me voy a clase.

_(Martes 12:47pm)_

_Tu próxima clase no empieza hasta dentro de 42 minutos. _

(Martes 12:49pm)

¿Cómo sabes eso?

_(Martes 12:50pm)__  
_

_No es que lo sepa, me he dado cuenta. _

(Martes 12:53pm)

Claro.

_(Martes 12:54pm)__  
_

_¿Estás enfadado?_

(Martes 12:55pm)

No. Vuelve a tu té.

* * *

(Miércoles 6:58pm)

Se me olvidó decírtelo, el otro día me habló tu hermano.

_(Miércoles 7:12pm)_

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

_(Miércoles 7:13pm)_

_¿Sabe sobre ti?_

_(Miércoles 7:14pm)_

_Insufrible gordo idiota. Claro que lo averiguó._

_(Miércoles 7:15pm)_

_¿Y bien? ¡Cuéntame!_

(Miércoles 7:18pm)

Haces parecer que soy algún tipo de enorme y valioso secreto.

_(Miércoles 7:19pm)__  
_

_John!_

(Miércoles 7:21pm)

Me mandó unos mensajes desde tu teléfono, y después los borró.

_(Miércoles 7:23pm)_

_Voy a tirar todas sus posesiones por la ventana y forzarle a comer todas las cosas que engorden que pueda conseguir. Cómo se atreve ese presumido bastardo a robar mi teléfono._

(Miércoles 7:25pm)

Sí, dijo que te encanta ser dramático.

_(Miércoles 7:26pm)_

_¿Y qué más dijo? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! No te dejes nada. _

(Miércoles 7:29pm)

Me preguntó quién era y cómo te conocía, pero nunca le dije cómo… surgió esto. Entonces ofreció pagarme para que te preguntase algunas cosas que me iría diciendo y que luego le contases tus respuestas. Lo describió como leer tu diario.

_( Miércoles 7:31pm)__  
_

_¿Aceptaste?_

(Miércoles 7:32pm)

No, claro que no

_(Miércoles 7:33pm)_

_Una pena. Podrías haber ganado algo de dinero y yo podría haber humillado a mi hermano. Piénsatelo la próxima vez. _

(Miércoles 7:35pm)

… Estás… lleno de sorpresas.

_(Miércoles 7:36pm)_

_¿Preferirías que fuese aburrido? ¿Cómo esa amiga tuya que me sirvió en Speedy's?_

(Miércoles 7:38pm)

Molly?

_(Miércoles 7:40pm)__  
_

_Sí. Era tan fácil de leer que resultaba un poco vergonzoso. _

(Miércoles 7:42pm)

Creo que te estás olvidando de que es mi amiga.

_(Miércoles 7:43pm)__  
_

_No, no me he olvidado._

(Miércoles 7:44pm)

Ella… ¿te dio su número?

_(Miércoles 7:45pm)_

_¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?_

(Miércoles 7:46pm)

No lo sé. Sólo me lo preguntaba.

_(Miércoles 7:48pm)_

_No. No lo hizo._

_(Miércoles 7:50pm)_

Que fuese a Speedy's no era algún tipo de encerrona, ¿no?

(Miércoles 7:52pm)  
No! No, definitivamente no.

_(Miércoles 7:53pm)_

_¿Tú y Molly habéis… estado alguna vez juntos?_

(Miércoles 7:55pm)

No, somos buenos amigos. Nos conocimos en la universidad.

_(Miércoles 7:59pm)_

_¿Has sabido algo de Katy?_

(Miércoles 8:03pm)

No. Quiero decir, no nos hablamos, pero la he visto por la universidad. Tenemos biología juntos.

_(Miérocles 8:05pm)_

_¿Y otras novias previas? ¿Quiénes eran?_

(Miércoles 8:10pm)

¿Por qué te estás metiendo en el tema de mis relaciones?

_(Miércoles 8:12pm)__  
_

_¿Eran todas chicas?_

(Miércoles 8:14pm)

¡Sherlock!

_(Miércoles 8:62pm)_

_Simplemente estoy expresando interés en tu pasado._

(Miércoles 8:17pm)

Bueno, ¡pues no lo hagas!

_(Miércoles 8:20pm)_

_Percibo que esto es un tema delicado para ti._

_(Miércoles 8:35pm)_

_John?_

* * *

(Jueves 6:13pm)

**John, ¿dónde estás?**

(Jueves 6:22pm)

En casa de Mike, ¿por qué?

(Jueves 6:24pm)

**Tienes que venir a casa.**

(Jueves 6:27pm)

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué estás en mi casa?

(Jueves 6:30pm)

**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Harry?**

(Jueves 6:33pm)

Ayer por la tarde, creo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Jueves 6:35pm)

**No sabemos dónde está, ven a casa rápido, tu madre está llorando y no soy buena con gente llorando.**

(Jueves 6:40pm)

Mierda. Vale, estoy de camino.

* * *

_(Jueves 7:15pm)__  
_

_John. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

(Jueves 7:18pm)

Ahora no es un buen momento.

_(Jueves 7:20pm)__  
_

_Oh. ¿Por qué no?_

(Jueves 7:22pm)

Dije que ahora no.

_(Jueves 7:23pm)__  
_

_Y yo estoy preguntando por qué. _

(Jueves 7:26pm)

No sabemos dónde está mi hermana y necesito centrarme en otras cosas ahora mismo.

_(Jueves 7:30pm)__  
_

_¿Tu hermana ha desaparecido?_

(Jueves 7:32pm)

No lo sé Sherlock. Deja de mandarme mensajes.

_(Jueves 7:33pm)__  
_

_Puedo ayudar._

(Jueves 7:34pm)

No, no puedes.

_(Jueves 7:35pm)_

_Qué poca fé tienes en mí. _

(Jueves 7:37pm)

¿Cómo podrías saber dónde está?

_(Jueves 7:40pm)_

_Simplemente dime su apellido y qué estaba haciendo exactamente antes de irse. _

(Jueves 7:42pm)

Realmente no me siento cómodo con esto…

_(Jueves 7:43pm)_

_Confía en mí._

_(Jueves 7:50pm)_

_John?_

(Jueves 7:53pm)

Watson. Es nuestro apellido.

_(Jueves 7:54pm)_

_¿Y qué estaba haciendo cuando fue vista por última vez?_

(Jueves 7:55pm)

Discutiendo con mamá, aparentemente.

_(Jueves 7:56pm)_

_¿Sobre qué?_

(Jueves 7:57pm)

Uh, algo que tenía que ver con su amiga Ingrid.

_(Jueves 7:58pm)_

_Necesito más que eso._

(Jueves 8:01pm)

Bueno, ¡es un poco difícil preguntarle a mi madre ahora mismo! Está histérica, piensa que es culpa suya.

_(Jueves 8:02pm)__  
_

_Bueno probablemente lo sea._

(Jueves 8:03pm)

Sherlock, juro por dios que

_(Jueves 8:05pm)_

_Vale, necesito su contraseña de facebook._

_(Jueves 8:06pm)_

_Y deja de preguntarme por qué, estoy perdiendo el tiempo. _

(Jueves 8:08pm)

No la sé.

_(Jueves 8:10pm)__  
_

_¿Cuál es el apellido de Ingrid?_

(Jueves 8:11pm)

Michaels.

_(Jueves 8:12pm)_

_¿Y ninguna de ellas contesta al teléfono__?_

(Jueves 8:13pm)

No, no creo…

_(Jueves 8:15pm)__  
_

_Oh vamos, John. No es una gran revelación._

(Jueves 8:17pm)

Cállate. Se supone que estás ayudando.

_(Jueves 8:19pm)__  
_

_Oh, he ayudado. Me ha llevado 6 minutos en adivinar la contraseña de tu hermana y sé por sus últimos mensajes que ella y Ingrid tienen una relación._

(Jueves 8:22pm)

No. Estás equivocado.

_(Jueves 8:23pm)_

_Creo que te darás cuenta de que tengo razón. Como de costumbre._

(Jueves 8:26pm)

En cualquier caso ¡esto no ayuda a encontrarla!

_(Jueves 8:28pm)_

¡_Abre los ojos John! Estas chicas tienen 16 y 17 años y piensa que saben todo. Es obvio que se han fugado._

_(Jueves 8:29pm)_

_O al menos intentado._

(Jueves 8:30pm)

Es ridículo. Harry es hetero, para empezar, y no es tan estúpida. ¿Dónde iban a ir?

_(Jueves 8:32pm)_

_En realidad, tengo acceso a sus mensajes y sé con certeza que ha dormido en casa de Ingrid la pasado noche y que se encuentra en estos momentos en Kings Cross. Juzgando por dónde se encuentra la casa de Ingrid, es el lugar más probable. _

_(Jueves 8:34pm)_

_Dado que Ingrid vive lejos de ti, Harry estaba discutiendo con tu madre acerca de ir a verla, y entonces decidió que no le importaba la opinión de tu madre y se tomó el asunto por su cuenta. Muchos son rebeldes a esta edad._

_(Jueves 8:36pm)_

_Respecto a tu creencia de que Harry es hetero, diría que es cosa tuya ser completamente ciego y algo estúpido._

(Jueves 8:40pm)

No puedo creerte.

_(Jueves 8:42pm)_

_Dije sólo algo estúpido._

_(Jueves 8:43pm)_

_La mayoría de la gente debería tomarse eso como un cumplido. _

(Jueves 9:02pm)

Mis padres están de camino a Kings Cross. Necesitó bastante persuasión de mi parte.

(Jueves 9:03pm)

Si estás equivocado, juro que te voy a asesinar.

_(Jueves 9:05pm)__  
_

_Ooh amenazas de muerte. ¿No estás lleno de sorpresas? Y no estoy equivocado._

(Jueves 9:07pm)

Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo.

_(Jueves 9:10pm)_

_La mayoría de la gente vería eso como una cualidad positiva._

_(Jueves 9:12pm)_

_:)_


	6. 23 de Noviembre

**Capítulo 6 – 23 de Noviembre **

¿Desde cuando bebes té? Desde John.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg

**Viernes 23 de Noviembre**

(Viernes 1:12am)

Tenías razón.

_(Viernes 1:16am)__  
_

_Claro que la tenía. _

(Viernes 1:18am)

Cállate.

(Viernes 1:20am)

Quería darte las gracias por tu ayuda. Lo aprecio mucho. Y sé que mi familia también.

(Viernes 1:22pm)

No lo saben, por cierto. Piensan que vamos a clase juntos en la universidad.

_(Viernes 1:23am)__  
_

_Vale._

(Viernes 1:28am)

Se supone que tienes que decir de nada.

_(Viernes 1:30am)__  
_

_De nada, John Watson._

* * *

(Viernes 7:15pm)

¿Estás ocupado en este momento?

_(Viernes 7:17pm)__  
_

_No._

(Viernes 7:20pm)

¿Dónde estás?

_(Viernes 7:22pm)_

_En mi cuarto, evitando a mi familia. _

_(Viernes 7:25pm)_

_¿No estás planeando una visita, no?_

_(Viernes 7:28pm)_

_Si lo estás no te olvides las placas de petri._

_(Viernes 7:38pm)_

_¿John?_

(Viernes 7:40pm)

~~Llamada~~

"… _Hola?"_

"Hola."

"… _Me has llamado."_

"Sí."

"…"

"¿Debería haberte preguntado primero? ¿Está… bien?"

"_Prefiero los mensajes."_

"Oh, ¿debería colgar? Pensé que quizá-"

"_No, está bien."_

"…"

"_Suenas nervioso."_

"Gracias por dejarlo patente."

"_¿Suena mi voz como esperabas?"_

"No tengo ni idea de qué esperaba para ser sincero. Esto… es muy raro."

"_¿Por qué?"_

"Porque… no lo sé. Eres real."

"_Qué maravillosa observaciónn, John. ¿Pensabas que era un robot?"_

"No pero, Sherlock, ¿no encuentras extraño que haya conseguido conocerte durante más de un mes sin realmente haberte conocido?

"_Un poco, supongo. Pero es el siglo veintiuno."_

"…"

"…_¿Había alguna razón para la llamada?"_

"Sí. Mmm… pensé que darte las gracias por mensaje no era… suficiente. Lo que hiciste fue muy inteligente y… quizá Harry no estaría en casa ahora si no fuese por ti y sólo quería decir… que gracias por ser cabezón. Fue… increíble cómo lo averiguaste. Te debo una."

"…"

"¿Sherlock?"

"_Sólo estaba… me alegro de que tu hermana esté bien."_

"… Sí. Bueno, mm. Supongo que ahora te dejaré en paz."

"_Vale."_

"Adiós."

"_¿John?"_

"¿Sí?"

"_Ha sido agradable oír tu voz."_

"… La tuya también, Sherlock."

~~Desconectado~~

* * *

**Sábado 24****de Noviembre**

_(Sábado 11:32am)__  
_

_Me llamó._

(Sábado 11:34am)

¿Quién te llamó?

_(Sábado 11:35am)__  
_

_¿Quién crees?_

(Sábado 11:38am)

¿El príncipe Felipe?

_(Sábado 11:40am)__  
_

_John._

(Sábado 11:45am)

Cerca.

(Sábado 11:47am)

Espera, ¡eso significa que has escuchado su voz!

_(Sábado 11:48am)__  
_

_Bien hecho Greg, has conseguido entender el concepto de una llamada telefónica. _

(Sábado 11:50am)

Sabes, no soy un aficionado de Sherlock el Impertinente.

(Sábado 11:54am)

¿Cómo fue? ¿Fue incómodo?

_(Sábado 11:56am)__  
_

_Fue bien._

(Sábado 11:58am)

Sherlock, te conozco desde hace años, no me has mandado un mensaje para decirme que fue 'bien'.

_(Sábado 12:02pm)__  
_

_Lo acabo de hacer._

(Sábado 12:06pm)

Se acabó, voy a tu casa. Y vamos a beber chocolate caliente y hablar sobre John como un par de niñas adolescentes y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

_(Sábado 12:07pm)__  
_

_Prefiero té._

(Sábado 12:09pm)

¿Desde cuándo bebes té?

_(Sábado 12:12pm)__  
_

_Desde John._

(Sábado 12:15pm)

Oh, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

* * *

**Lunes 26****de Noviembre**

(Lunes 5:45pm)

¿Dirías que ya te conozco lo suficiente como para poder preguntarte cuál es tu apellido?

_(Lunes 5:50pm)_

_Eso conduciría a una búsqueda inevitable en Google. No me arriesgaría. _

(Lunes 5:54pm)

¿Te preocupa que encuentre tu blog secreto dedicado a patrones de hacer ganchillo?

_(Lunes 5:58pm)_

_Tejer es extremadamente masculino._

(Lunes 6:03pm)

Tú sabes mi apellido, creo que lo justo es que tú me digas el tuyo.

_(Lunes 6:05pm)_

_Es diferente. Yo necesitaba saber tu apellido para poder acceder al Facebook de tu hermana y averiguar su email. _

(Lunes 6:07pm)

¿No confías en mí? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

_(Lunes 6:10pm)_

_Sí, todo un mes de ingredientes de sándwich y hermanas traviesas es suficiente para crear un vínculo de por vida. _

(Lunes 6:12pm)

Sólo estás siendo un impertinente.

_(Lunes 6:15pm)_

_¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama impertinente últimamente?__  
_

(Lunes 6:17pm)

Obviamente en alma eres una mujer negra e independiente.

_(Lunes 6:19pm)__  
__…_

(Lunes 6:22pm)

¡Díme tu apellido!

_(Lunes 6:24pm)__  
_

_Vale. Es Holmes._

(Lunes 6:28pm)

Holmes.

(Lunes 6:29pm)

Sherlock Holmes.

(Lunes 6:33pm)

Suenas como un villano de una película de James Bond o algo así.

_(Lunes 6:36pm)__  
_

_¿Es eso un insulto?_

(Lunes 6:38pm)

No…

(Lunes 6:39pm)

¿Alguna vez has visto una peli de James Bond?

_(Lunes 6:40pm)__  
_

_No puedo decir que sí._

(Lunes 6:43pm)_  
_

Oh dios mío, Señor Holmes. Eso necesita arreglo.

_(__Lunes __6:46pm)_

_¿Es esta la parte en la que anuncias que eres un gran fan y posees cada objeto del merchandise de Bond?__  
_

(Lunes 6:48pm)

No exactamente Señor Holmes.

_(Lunes 6:49pm)__  
_

_Deja de llamarme Señor Holmes._

(Lunes 6:53pm)

¿Qué tal Señor White?

(Lunes 6:54pm)

Auric Goldfinger?

(Lunes 6:54pm)

Franz Sanchez?

(Lunes 6:55pm)

Raoul Silva?

_(Lunes 6:57pm)__  
_

_¿Estás hablando otro idioma?_

(Lunes 7:00pm)

Pobre alma inculta.

_(Lunes 7:02pm)__  
_

_No me gusta la condescendencia._

(Lunes 7:04pm)

Dime qué te gusta entonces, si no son las películas excepcionales.

_(Lunes 7:07pm)__  
_

_Experimentar._

(Lunes 7:10pm)

Ya sé eso por toda la historia con el té. ¿Qué más?

_(Lunes 7:12pm)__  
_

_Ciencia forense. Libros. Molestar a Mycroft. _

(Lunes 7:14pm)

Ciencia forense, ¿eh? ¿Es eso a lo que te quieres dedicar?

_(Lunes 7:16pm)_

_No planeo 'dedicarme a' nada. Aunque mis padres quieren que encuentro otra universidad y que empiece una carrera y otras cosas aburridas._

(Lunes 7:18pm)

¿Y cómo vas a encontrar trabajo sin una carrera o un grado?

_(Lunes 7:20pm)_

_Los asesinatos y los crímenes me han interesado desde que tengo memoria, prácticamente sé todo lo que hay que saber. La gente vendrá a pedirme ayuda._

(Lunes 7:22pm)

¿Entonces vas a inventarte tu propio trabajo?

_(Lunes 7:25pm)__  
_

_Precisamente._

(Lunes 7:25pm)

¿Y quedarte sentado esperando a que la gente te dé trabajo porque eres mil veces más listo que el resto del mundo?

_(Lunes 7:26pm)__  
_

_Ni yo mismo lo hubiese dicho mejor._

(Lunes 7:27pm)

No puedo decidir si creo que estás loco o eres brillante.

_(Lunes 7:30pm)_

_Creo que las dos cosas van bien juntas_

(Lunes 7:33pm)

No puedo discutírtelo.

_(Lunes 7:35pm)__  
_

_Perderías de todos modos._

(Lunes 7:39pm)

¿Es un desafío, Señor Holmes?

_(Lunes 7:40pm)__  
_

_Si tú quieres, supongo._

(Lunes 7:43pm)

;)

_(Lunes 7:45pm)_

_Ay dios. El regreso de la carita sonriente._

(Lunes7:48pm)

Llega en los momentos menos esperados.

_(Lunes 7:50pm)_

_¿Estás seguro que tienes 18? ¿Adulto legalmente?_

(Lunes 7:54pm)

… Eso es un poco insinuante, ¿no cree, Señor Holmes?

_(Lunes 7:57pm)_

_Suficiente con lo de Señor Holmes, John. En serio, preferiría un nombre de villano de Bond. _

(Lunes 7:59pm)  
…

(Lunes 8:00pm)

;)


	7. 1 de Diciembre

**Capítulo 7 – 1 de Diciembre**

¡Es Diciembre!

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg

**Sábado 1 de Diciembre **

(Sábado 1:24am)

¿Recuerdas el día que me mandaste un mensaje cuando Harry se había escapado?

_(Sábado 1:26am)__  
_

_Sí, obviamente._

(Sábado 1:27am)

Me dijiste que si podías preguntarme algo, y dije que no ahora.

_(Sábado 1:28am)__  
_

_Sí._

(Sábado 1:29am)

¿Cuál era la pregunta?

_(Sábado 1:30am)__  
_

_¿Relees nuestros mensajes antiguos?_

(Sábado 1:31am)

A veces.

_(Sábado 1:33am)__  
_

_¿Por qué?_

(Sábado 1:34am)

¿Qué importa?

(Sábado 1:35am)

¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?

_(Sábado 1:36am)__  
_

_Ya no es relevante._

(Sábado 1:37am)

Vamos Sherlock.

_(Sábado 1:37am)__  
_

_No._

(Sábado 1:38am)

¡Dime!

_(Sábado 1:39am)__  
_

_No._

(Sábado 1:40am)

¿Es vergonzoso?

_(__Sábado_ _1:42am)_

_¿Cómo podría ser algo que te pregunte vergonzoso?_

(Sábado 1:43am)

No lo sé, quizá estabas buscando una segunda opinión acerca de una erupción cuestionable…

_(Sábado 1:44am)__  
_

_Eres ridículo._

(Sábado 1:45am)

Pero te gusto :)

_(Sábado 1:46am)_

_Estás muy seguro de ello. _

(Sábado 1:48am)

¿No?

_(Sábado 1:48am)__  
_

_¿Qué?_

(Sábado 1:49am)

Te gusto.

_(Sábado 1:49am)_

_No nos conocemos._

(Sábado 1:50am)

¿En serio? ¿Aún piensas que somos desconocidos?

_(Sábado 1:52am)__  
_

_Sí, técnicamente._

(Sábado 1:53am)

Bueno, pues yo creo que te conozco.

_(Sábado 1:54am)__  
_

_Oh, de veras._

(Sábado 1:54am)

Sí, probablemente no muy bien… pero somos amigos, ¿no?

_(Sábado 1:55am)__  
_

_¿Amigos?_

(Sábado 1:56am)

¿Es eso ir demasiado lejos?

_(Sábado 1:57am)__  
_

_Posiblemente._

(Sábado 1:58am)

¿No se mandan mensajes los amigos a las dos de la mañana?

_(Sábado 1:59am)__  
_

_No lo sé._

(Sábado 2:01am)

¿Qué significa eso?

_(Sábado 2:02am)__  
_

_No significa nada._

(Sábado 2:04am)

¿Soy la única persona a la que mandas mensajes?

_(Sábado 2:05am)__  
_

_No._

(Sábado 2:06am)

Eres bueno cambiando de tema.

(Sábado 2:07am)

… ¿No puedes simplemente decirme sobre qué era la pregunta? Me está molestando.

_(_Sábado _2:08am)__  
_

_Tú me estás molestando._

(Sábado 2:09am)

Difícil.

_(Sábado 2:11am)__  
_

_No podrías sacarme nada aunque lo intentases._

(Sábado 2:13am)

Sería más fácil si estuviese contigo.

_(Sábado 2:15am)__  
_

_… en mi cama?_

(Sábado 2:17am)

No, dios no. No quería decir eso.

(Sábado 2:18am)

Lo has hecho adrede cabrón.

(Sábado 2:19am)

Mira, estoy cansado ¿vale? No estoy pensando con claridad.

_(Sábado 2:20am)_

_Te pones agresivo cuando te confrontan acerca de tu sexualidad._

(Sábado 2:21am)

No me confrontaste. Te tomaste algo de la manera equivocada. No quería decir que quisiese estar en la cama contigo.

(Sábado 2:21am)

Olvídalo.

_(Sábado 2:22am)_

_Quizá deberías ir a dormir__._

(Sábado 2:24am)

A veces eres una pesadilla.

_(Sábado 2:26am)_

_Duerme, o estarás cansado para tu partido de rugby. _

(Sábado 2:30am)

¿Cómo coño sabes lo del partido?

(Sábado 2:32am)

No importa. No quiero saberlo.

(Sábado 2:33am)

Buenas noches.

* * *

**Domingo 2****de Diciembre **

(Domingo 3:45pm)

¿Me has buscado en Facebook?

_(Domingo 3:48pm)_

_Extraña forma de comenzar una conversación. _

(Domingo 3:50pm)

¿Pero lo has hecho? Porque tienes mi nombre completo.

_(Domingo 3:52pm)_

_Olvidas que hay más de un John Watson en este mundo. _

(Domingo 3:53pm)

Ah sí.

_(Domingo 3:59pm)_

_¿Te preocuparía que te hubiese buscado?_

(Domingo 4:02pm)

No mucho, supongo.

_(Domingo 4:04pm)_

En ese caso, sí. Te busqué.

_(Domingo 4:05pm)_

_Y te encontré._

(Domingo 4:07pm)

Dios.

_(Domingo 4:08pm)_

_Dijiste que no te importaría. _

(Domingo 4:10pm)

Lo sé. Pero aún así es raro.

(Domingo 4:12pm)

¿Cómo supiste qué John Watson era?

_(Domingo 4:14pm)_

_Ubicación, educación, edad, lista de amigos incluye Molly Hooper, todo lo necesario fue un poco de sentido común. _

(Domingo 4:15pm)  
…

_(Domingo 4:16pm)_

_Yo que tú consideraría modificar tu configuración de privacidad._

(Domingo 4:17pm)

Joder.

_(Domingo 4:18pm)_

_Por favor, John. Eso no son respuestas apropiadas durante una conversación. Puede que recibas un diccionario de mi parte por navidad. _

(Domingo 4:21pm)

Me has estado espiando.

_(Domingo 4:24pm)_

_Apenas. Y tú habrías hecho lo mismo. _

(Domingo 4:27pm)

Pero eso significa que sabes cómo soy físicamente.

_(Domingo 4:30pm)__  
_

_¿Eso es espantoso?_

(Domingo 4:32pm)

Sería menos espantoso si tú también tuvieses Facebook.

_(Domingo 4:33pm)_

_¿__Así que lo has comprobado__?_

(Domingo 4:35pm)

Tal vez.

_(Domingo 4:37pm)_

_Eres terrible mintiendo__._

(Domingo 4:39pm)

No estaba mintiendo. Existe la posibilidad de que tal vez quizá te haya buscado en Internet.

_(Domingo 4:42pm)__  
_

_¿Encontraste algo interesante?_

(Domingo 4:45pm)

Encontré tu página web.

(Domingo 4:46pm)

Así que, no.

_(Domingo 4:47pm)__  
_

_Y tú me llamas cabrón._

(Domingo 4:50pm)

Es juguetón ;)

_(Domingo 4:52pm)_

_Ya te he dicho que no soy un cachorro. _

(Domingo 4:54pm)

Cierto, la mayoría de los cachorros no están obsesionados con los diferentes tipos de ceniza de tabaco.

_(Domingo 4:55pm)__  
_

_No estoy obsesionado._

(Domingo 4:56pm)

Tu fascinante página web habla por sí misma.

_(Domingo 4:58pm)_

_¿Necesito recordarte quién de nosotros recitó cada nombre de los villanos de James Bond?_

(Domingo 5:03pm)  
…

(Domingo 5:06pm)

Tú ganas esta vez.

_(Domingo 5:07pm)__  
_

_Gano siempre._

* * *

**Martes 4 ****de Diciembre**

(Martes 8:19pm)

¡21 días!

_(Martes 8:28pm)__  
_

_Oh alegría._

(Martes 8:30pm)

¡Anímate! ¡Es la mejor parte del año!

_(Martes 8:33pm)__  
_

_No, no lo es. Es navidad._

(Martes 8:36pm)

¿No te abrazaban cuando eras niño?

_(Martes 8:39pm)_

_No voy a responder eso. Y no necesito una razón para que no me guste la Navidad. _

(Martes 8:42pm)

Debes de tener una razón, la gente no nace con un odio innato al día más alegre del año.

_(Martes 8:45pm)_

_No una que esté dispuesto a compartir contigo. _

(Martes 8:47pm)

Ouch.

(Martes 8:50pm)

¿Significa eso que no voy a recibir ese diccionario que me prometiste?

_(Martes 8:53pm)_

_Siento que te hayas hecho ilusiones, pero estoy seguro de que podrás pasar con el resto de los extraordinarios regalos que vas a recibir. _

(Martes 8:58pm)

En realidad andamos escasos de dinero. Vamos a tener unas navidades 'caseras' este año.

_(Martes 9:03pm)__  
_

_Oh._

(Martes 9:10pm)

Sabes, sólo porque me gusta la Navidad, no significa que esté esperando un lujoso coche nuevo o algo así. Hay otras cosas que apreciar.

_(Martes 9:13pm)__  
_

_¿Cómo por ejemplo?_

(Martes 9:16pm)

Familia.

_(Martes 9:18pm)__  
_

_Aburrido._

(Martes 9:21pm)

Quizá la tuya lo sea.

(Martes 9:23pm)

¿Es eso por lo que no te gusta? ¿Por tu familia?

_(Martes 9:27pm)__  
_

_Dije que no quiero hablar de esto._

(Martes 9:30pm)

Vale, de acuerdo. Pero hay cosas peores en la vida que fingir que te llevas bien con tus parientes por un día.

_(Martes 9:33pm)__  
_

_Lo sé._

* * *

**Viernes 7 de Diciembre**

(Viernes 12:10pm)

¿Cómo te va?

_(Viernes 12:15pm)__  
_

_Bien._

(Viernes 12:17pm)

No en serio, ¿estás bien? Puedo pasarme por tu casa si te apetece.

_(Viernes 12:20pm)__  
_

_No te quiero aquí._

(Viernes 12:23pm)

De acuerdo.

(Viernes 12:26pm)

Sólo recuerda que estoy contento de hablar contigo, si tú quieres.

_(Viernes 12:30pm)__  
_

_Greg, juro que te haré daño._

(Viernes 12:33pm)

Sólo estoy intentando ser… no sé. Un apoyo.

_(Viernes 12:36pm)__  
_

_No._

(Viernes 12:38pm)

Tienes tanta suerte de tener a alguien que se preocupa por ti. Además de tu familia. Deja de mandarme a la mierda y simplemente… da las gracias.

(Viernes 12:39pm)

Por una vez.

_(Viernes 12:43pm)__  
_

_Está John._

(Viernes 12:46pm)

Jodidamente maravilloso. ¿Preferirías hablar con él sobre esto que conmigo?

_(Viernes 12:49pm)__  
_

_No hay nada de lo que hablar._

(Viernes 12:52pm)

Genial. Simplemente llámame si me necesitas.

(Viernes 12:53pm)

Sé que no lo harás, pero puedes.

_(Viernes 12:54pm)__  
_

_Deja de mandarme mensajes. _

(Viernes 12:56pm)

Vale.

(Viernes 12:56pm)

Sonríe? :)

_(Fri 12:57pm)__  
_

_No._

(Viernes 12:59pm)

Vale.


	8. 12 de Diciembre

**Nota de la traductora: **Como ocurrió en un capítulo anterior links a las imagines están en mi perfil.

**Capítulo 8 – 12 de Diciembre **

Me estoy involucrando en esto.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg

**Miércoles 12 de Diciembre **

(Miércoles 5:30pm)

Adivina qué compré este fin de semana.

_(Miércoles 5:39pm)__  
_

_¿Una novia nueva?_

(Miércoles 5:43pm)

No…

(Miércoles 5:47pm)

Son bastante caras de todos modos.

_(Miércoles 5:49pm)__  
_

_¿Una guía para encontrar y mantener a tu pareja?_

(Miércoles 5:53pm)

Estoy un poco ofendido. Duramos 10 meses, sabes?

_(Miércoles 5:56pm)_

_Dime entonces. ¿Qué compraste que es tan importante?_

(Miércoles 5:59pm)

* imagen 1 *

(Miércoles 6:02pm)  
_…_

_(Miércoles 6:03pm)__  
_

_No me esperaba eso. _

_(Miércoles 6:05pm)_

_Pero admito que me ha hecho sonreír. _

(Miércoles 6:07pm)

Hipnopómpico – Adjetivo: Del estado intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia.

_(Miércoles 6:10pm)__  
_

_No eres como otros chicos de 18 años. _

(Miércoles 6:17pm)

Servil – Adjetivo: Que tiene o muestra una excesiva disposición a servir o complacer a otros.

_(Miércoles 6:19pm)_

_¿Has hecho esto porque pensaste que me divertiría?_

(Miércoles 6:25pm)

Verdad – Adjetivo: Conformidad con la realidad o un hecho, no falso.

_(Miércoles 6:31pm)_

_Ahora sería el mejor momento para decirme si realmente eres un acosador de mediana edad. _

(Miércoles 6:34pm)

¿Y por qué?

_(Miércoles 6:38pm)_

_Me estoy involucrando en esto. _

(Miércoles 6:42pm)

En esto…

_(Miércoles 6:45pm)__  
_

_Tú._

(Miércoles 6:48pm)

No te culpo, soy irresistible.

(Miércoles 6:50pm)

Espera, ¿eso es lo que te conquista? ¿Diccionarios?

_(Miércoles 6:52pm)_

_No, no los diccionarios._

_(Miércoles 6:54pm)_

_Idiotas que compran diccionarios por el bien de divertir a alguien que nunca han conocido y acerca de quien en teoría no deberían preocuparse. _

(Miércoles 6:58pm)

Te dije que era encantador.

_(Miércoles 6:59pm)__  
_

_Más pruebas de que lees nuestros antiguos mensajes._

(Miércoles 6:59pm)

Podría tener una excelente memoria.

_(Miércoles 7:00pm)__  
_

_Pero no la tienes, ¿no?_

(Miércoles 7:00pm)

…No.

_(Miércoles 7:02pm)_

_Planeaba parar con esto antes de que se volviese demasiado significativo. _

(Miércoles 7:05pm)

Significativo – Adjetivo: Que tiene importancia por representar o significar algo.

_(Miércoles 7:07pm)_

_¿Qué pasaría si simplemente dejase de responder a tus mensajes?_

(Miércoles 7:09pm)

Entonces estaría comiendo un sándwich a la una de la mañana sin nadie con quien hablar. Y un hombre con sólo un sándwich por compañía a penas se puede considerar un hombre.

_(Miércoles 7:13pm)_

_Hablar contigo puede ser desconcertante a veces sabes. No estoy seguro si reírme o prender fuego a mi teléfono. _

(Miércoles 7:15pm)

¿Dirías que te encuentras… apabullado?

_(Miércoles 7:17pm)_

_… Quizá el diccionario no fue tan buena idea después de todo. _

(Miércoles 7:19pm)

Jodida mierda culo y tetas.

_(Miércoles 7:22pm)__  
_

_Eso es más familiar._

(Miércoles 7:24pm)  
:)

* * *

**Viernes 14 de Diciembre**

(Viernes 4:12pm)

Cuéntame algo interesante.

_(Viernes 4:15pm)__  
_

_¿Por qué?_

(Viernes 4:18pm)

* imagen 2 *

(Viernes 4:22pm)

Este es el porqué. Me estoy congelando los pezones, así que distráeme.

_(Viernes 4:23pm)_

_Hay 13 especies de nutrias en el mundo. _

(Viernes 4:27pm)

… ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre? ¿Nutrias?

_(Viernes 4:30pm)__  
_

_Querías una distracción. _

(Viernes 4:33pm)

Una distracción /interesante/. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_(Viernes 4:35pm)__  
_

_¿Piensas que yo soy interesante?_

(Viernes 4:36pm)

Eres más interesante que la nieve pegada a mis malditos zapatos.

_(Viernes 4:37pm)_

_Estoy en mi cocina. Greg está aquí. _

(Viernes 4:38pm)

Es Greg un… ¿novio?

_(Viernes 4:39pm)_

_No. Dios no._

(Viernes 4:00pm)

Entonces es…?

_(viernes 4:40pm)__  
_

_Una persona._

(Viernes 4:42pm)

En serio.

_(Viernes 4:43pm)__  
_

_Bueno, podría haber sido un perro. _

(Viernes 4:44pm)

Greg es el peor jamás inventado para un perro.

(Viernes 4:45pm)

Además dijiste que tu madre era alérgica al pelo de los animales.

_(Viernes 4:45pm)__  
_

_Tu memoria debe de estar mejorando._

(Viernes 4:47pm)

¿Imagino que Greg es un amigo? ¿No un tío ni un vecino?

_(Viernes 4:49pm)__  
_

_Podría decirse. _

(Viernes 4:50pm)

A veces eres innecesariamente misterioso.

_(Viernes 4:52pm)__  
_

_Prefiero el término enigmático. _

(Viernes 4:54pm)

¿Qué hacéis en la cocina?

_(Viernes 4:55pm)_

_Greg está bebiendo café y mirándome de forma extraña. _

(Viernes 4:56pm)

Quizá tienes algo en la cara.

(Viernes 4:58pm)

O quizá se acaba de dar cuenta de su eterno amor por ti.

_(Viernes 5:01pm)__  
_

_No me gusta la dirección que ha tomado esta conversación._

(Viernes 5:03pm)

Está bien. Ya estoy en casa.

_(Viernes 5:05pm)__  
_

_¿Distraído satisfactoriamente?_

(Viernes 5:07pm)

8/10. Te recomendaría a mis amigos.

_(Viernes 5:10pm)__  
_

_No lo hagas por favor._

* * *

(Viernes 7:10pm)

¿Vas a contarme qué pasaba antes?

_(Viernes 7:15pm)_

_¿Qué es antes__?_

(Viernes 7:17pm)

¿Cuando estaba en tu casa? Recibiste un mensaje y te lanzaste al teléfono tan rápido que casi tiras el café por todos lados.

_(Viernes 7:18pm)__  
_

_No veo cómo eso es un problema que necesita discusión._

(Viernes 7:20pm)

¿Cuánto va a durar esta cosa con John?

_(Viernes 7:22pm)__  
_

_¿Cómo podría saber eso?_

(Viernes 7:24pm)

¿No lo …sabes? ¿Sherlock Holmes no sabe algo?

(Viernes 7:25pm)

Gracias a Dios que esto ha sido documentado.

_(Viernes 7:30pm)__  
_

_John podría fácilmente perder el interés en cualquier momento o echarse una nueva novia. _

(Viernes 7:33pm)

¿Es eso lo que eres para él? ¿Un sustituto para su ex?

(Viernes 7:34pm)

¿Y te acabas de referir a ti mismo como su novia?

_(Viernes 7:35pm)_

_No lo sé_

_(Viernes 7:36pm)_

_Y no._

(Viernes 7:37pm)  
…

_(Viernes 7:39pm)__  
_

_Cállate._

(Viernes 7:40pm)

¡No dije nada!

_(Viernes 7:42pm)__  
_

_Estás pensando. Es molesto. _

(Viernes 7:45pm)

¿Me culpas a mí? Sherlock, estás actuando… no sé.

_(Viernes 7:47pm)__  
_

_¿Cómo siempre?_

(Viernes 7:50pm)

Como un ser humano. Nunca te he visto tan contento de que tu teléfono se encendiese con el nombre de otro tipo.

_(Viernes 7:53pm)__  
_

_Esto es estúpido._

(Viernes 7:55pm)

No, no lo es. Creo que es fantástico.

_(Viernes 7:56pm)__  
_

_Yo creo que deberías alejar tu nariz del asunto._

(Viernes 7:37pm)  
…  


(Viernes 7:37pm)

De acuerdo.

_(Viernes 7:40pm)__  
_

_Quieres decirme que quede con él otra vez. _

(Viernes 7:42pm)

Nope, me mantengo al margen.

(Viernes 7:45pm)

Pero definitivamente deberías quedar con él.

(Viernes 7:48pm)

En parte porque yo también quiero conocerle.

_(Viernes 7:50pm)__  
_

_De ninguna manera te vas a acercar a él._

(Viernes 7:53pm)

¿Estamos un poco sobreprotectores, no?

_(Viernes 7:56pm)__  
_

_Vete a la mierda._

(Viernes 7:56pm)

Puedo sentir el amor.

_(Viernes 7:58pm)_

_Y no vuelvas a aparecer por mi casa sin avisar. Te dije que estaba bien. _

(Viernes 8:00pm)

También una vez me dijiste que John no era 'nadie'.

_(Viernes 8:03pm)__  
_

_Eso fue hace casi dos meses._

(Viernes 8:05pm)

…Vale eso es cierto. ¿Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces?

_(Viernes 8:07pm)__  
_

_Obviamente._

* * *

**Domingo 16 de Diciembre**

(Domingo 1:23am)

¿Es raro que me sienta tentado a llamarte?

_(Domingo 1:27am)__  
_

_¿A estas horas?_

(Domingo 1:30am)

Sí.

_(Domingo 1:32am)__  
_

_¿Puedo preguntar por qué?_

(Domingo 1:34am)

No lo sé.

_(Domingo 1:36am)__  
_

_… Buena razón._

(Domingo 1:40am)  
**~~Llamada~~**

"Sherlock?"

_"Buenos días, John."_

"Tu voz suena muy baja."

_"… ¿En tono?"_

"No como, que estás hablando muy bajo."

_"Bueno, tú también."_

"…"

_"¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Has estado bebiendo?"_

"Me he tomado una pinta o dos en el pub. No estoy borracho idiota."

_"Entonces por qué la llamada aleatoria a las …¿dos menos cuarto?"_

"Qué pudo decir, vivo una vida peligrosa."

_"Sí, que es por lo cual los dos estamos mascullando en nuestros teléfonos echados en la cama, por miedo a que nos oigan."_

"No hagas que llueva sobre nuestro maravilloso desfile."

_"Me gusta la lluvia."_

"¿Te gusta la lluvia?"

_"No repitas cosas, John."_

"… La lluvia es como muerte helado que nos cae del cielo. ¿Cómo te puede gustar eso?"

_"El sonido es relajante."_

"Supongo."

_"…"_

"…"

_"Realmente no llamaste por ningún motivo especifico, ¿no?."_

"Bueno…"

_"A no ser que sólo quisieses escucharme respirar en el teléfono. En cuyo caso debería cortar todo medio de comunicación contigo y mudarme a Francia."_

"Hay un lado aterrador en todos nosotros."

_"Estás diciendo que-?"_

"No, no yo… no."

_"…"_

"¿Qué digo ahora?"

_"No lo sé, tú eres el que me ha llamado. ¿Crees que hago esto a menudo?"_

"Todos los chicos guays lo hacen."

_"…John."_

"Estoy bromeando. Es tarde. Estoy cansado."

_"Si estás cansado entonces, ¿por qué no te fuiste a dormir?"_

"Porque te llamé, obviamente."

_"Sí. Por motivos aún desconocidos."_

"Oh—tenía mis razones, ¿vale?"

_"Y son…?"_

"… necesitaba oír tu voz. Quería hablar con alguien. De cualquier cosa."

_"Vale."_

"Puedes colgar si quieres. Sé que es estúpido-"

_"Está bien. No duermo mucho. A veces permanezco despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana. Hay cosas más importantes con las que ocupar tu tiempo que dormir."_

"Mhm."

_"Leo mucho. Sobre ciencia mayoritariamente, y busco crímenes en la red y leo sobre los convictos – lo que hicieron, lo que la policía pasó por alto… la policía siempre pasa algo por alto."_

"Mm."

_"No estoy seguro de porqué la gente deposita tanta confianza en la policía. Los de nuestra área son risibles."_

"…"

_"Cuando tenía siete años investigué a un asesino en serie hasta las tres de la mañana. Era imposible dormir. Estaba tan emocionado; intentaba averiguar todo acerca de lo que había hecho, cómo había evitado ser descubierto… Después Mycroft comprobó mi historial de Internet y encontró todas las páginas gráficas que había estado mirando. Fue ridículo. Se lo dijo a madre porque pensó que algo estaba mal conmigo. Como si alguien no pudiese encontrar algo interesante sin querer planear su propia asesinato…"_

"…"

_"John?"_

"…"

_"John?"_

"…"

_"…"_

**~~Desconectado~~**


	9. 16 de Diciembre

**Nota de la traductora: **Otra vez, las imágenes en mi perfil. (¿No tenéis problemas con esto no?) Gracias por los comentarios y me alegro de que os siga gustando e interesando la historia.

**Capítulo 9 – 16 de Diciembre **

A las perras les encantan los diccionarios.

(Domingo 9:18am)

Me desperté con el teléfono pegado a mi mejilla izquierda.

_(Domingo 9:34am)__  
_

_Eso es lo que consigues._

(Domingo 9:37am)

¿Por…?

_(Domingo 9:40am)__  
_

_Por ser un idiota._

(Domingo 9:43am)

Un idiota que te gusta lo suficiente como para hablar con él a las dos de la mañana.

_(Domingo 9:47am)__  
_

_No es como si me fuese a ir a dormir._

(Domingo 9:50am)

Ya, se me olvidaba. Vampiro.

* * *

**Lunes 17****de Diciembre **

(Lunes 5:18pm)

¿Alguna vez has tejido una bufanda?

_(Lunes 5:27pm)__  
_

_¿Navidades caseras?_

(Lunes 5:30pm)

Sip.

_(Lunes 5:34pm)__  
_

_Te dije que tejer era masculino. _

(Lunes 5:38pm)

¿Ahora quién lee nuestros antiguos mensajes?

_(Lunes 5:40pm)__  
_

_Mi memoria es mejor que la tuya._

(Lunes 5:44pm)

Sí, claro. Entonces, ¿mi pregunta?

_(Lunes 5:47pm)_

_No puedo decir que haya hecho mucho más que estar cerca de un par de agujas de tejer. _

(Lunes 5:49pm)

Yo estaba esperando consejos de un experto.

_(Lunes 5:52pm)__  
_

_¿Cómo de lejos has llegado?_

(Lunes 5:54pm)

Te enviaría una foto, pero es demasiado horrible.

(Lunes 5:56pm)

Puede que tenga que empezar de nuevo.

_(Lunes 5:57pm)__  
_

_¿Por qué no intentas otra cosa?_

(Lunes 5:59pm)

Es para mi madre. Era esto o joyería. Y no soy del tipo creativo.

_(Lunes 6:02pm)_

_Ya veo, tengo que admitir que la imagen de ti tejiendo es bastante graciosa._

(Lunes 6:05pm)

Tú sólo espera. Será la bufanda más masculina que haya existido nunca. Lazará rayos láser y beberá cerveza y dará puñetazos en la cara a los tiburones.

_(Lunes 6:10pm)_

…_Nunca había tenido una conversación sobre una bufanda dando un puñetazo en la cara a un tiburón. __  
_

(Lunes 6:13pm)

Eso es por lo que hago tú vida mejor.

_(Lunes 6:15pm)_

_Eso es preocupante a muchos niveles._

_(Lunes 6:16pm)_

_8, para ser exactos._

(Lunes 6:18pm)

Abrázalo.

_(Lunes 6:20pm)__  
_

_Preferiría abrazar al tiburón._

(Lunes 6:22pm)

Ten cuidado, llevará la bufanda más fabulosa que hayas visto nunca.

* * *

**Martes 18** **de Diciembre**

(Martes 8:02pm)

Ya has oído hablar sobre mis desastres de regalos navideños, ¿ a ti cómo te va?

_(Martes 8:14pm)__  
_

_Dejo la compra de regalos a Mycroft._

(Martes 8:17pm)

Qué conmovedor.

_(Martes 8:20pm)_

_No soy una persona de gente, ¿recuerdas?_

(Martes 8:23pm)

No es gente, es la familia.

_(Martes 8:27pm)__  
_

_Las dos cosas son insufribles._

(Martes 8:32pm)

Eres un bastardo encantador.

_(Tues 8:34pm)__  
_

_¿Te he conquistado, no?_

(Martes 8:37pm)

No, yo te conquisté a ti. Compre un diccionario

(Martes 8:38pm)

A las perras les encantan los diccionarios.

_(Martes 8:42pm)__  
_

_Me acabas de llamar perra._

(Martes 8:44pm)

¿Si?

(Martes 8:46pm)

Creo que nuestra relación a alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

_(Martes 8:48pm)__  
_

_¿Relación?_

(Martes 8:50pm)

Puede que haya tomado un par de pintas.

_(Martes 8:52pm)_

_Nada nuevo en eso. Yo que tú tendría cuidado John, tu hábito de beber podría volverse tan malo como el de tu hermana. _

(Martes 8:55pm)

No te voy a preguntar cómo sabes lo de Harry. Sólo me asustaría.

_(Martes 8:57pm)__  
_

_Internet es una cosa maravillosa._

(Martes 9:00pm)

Ya está. Conseguido.

(Martes 9:02pm)

En realidad estoy riéndome. Suenas como un pedófilo.

_(Martes 9:04pm)__  
_

_Vampiro, ¿recuerdas?_

(Martes 9:06pm)

Lo mismo.

* * *

**Miércoles 19****de Diciembre**

(Miércoles 3:20pm)

Acabamos de conseguir nuestro árbol de navidad.

* imagen *

_(Miércoles 3:28pm)_

_¿No es un poco tarde__? Navidad es en 5 días._

(Miércoles 3:30pm)

Mejor tarde que nunca. No sabías si ni siquiera íbamos a tener un árbol.

_(Miércoles 3:33pm)__  
_

_…También es bastante pequeño._

(Miércoles 3:35pm)

¡Deja de criticar nuestro árbol!

_(Miércoles 3:36pm)_

_No estoy criticando, estoy observando._

(Miércoles 3:39pm)

Tengo que ir a las prácticas de rugby.

_(Miércoles 3:42pm)__  
_

_¿Puedo observar eso también?_

(Miércoles 3:45pm)

…?

(Miércoles 3:48pm)

Ser gracioso no te pega, deberías dejarlo en ser frío.

* * *

**Jueves 20 de Diciembre**

(Jueves 12:13pm)

¿Cómo va todo en la casa de los Holmes?

_(Jueves 12:15pm)_

_Sin diferencia respecto a otros años. No necesitas preguntarme cada día. _

(Jueves 12:17pm)

Sólo controlo, sabes. Esta época del año es difícil para ti.

_(Jueves 12:20pm)_

_No fuiste tan molesto el año pasado._

_(Jueves 12:23pm)_

_¿Te ha puesto Mycroft a hacer esto?_

(Jueves 12:25pm)  
No.

_(Jueves 12:27pm)__  
_

_Mentiras._

(Jueves 12:30pm)

Nunca te mentiría Sherlock.

_(Jueves 12:32pm)__  
_

_Oh mira, más mentiras._

(Jueves 12:34pm)

Los dos nos preocupamos por ti, ¿vale?

_(Jueves 12:36pm)__  
_

_Entonces estáis los dos desperdiciando vuestro tiempo._

(Jueves 12:38pm)

Hablando de despreciar tiempo, ¿como está John?

_(Jueves 12:40pm)__  
_

_John no es un desperdicio de tiempo._

(Jueves 12:43pm)

¿Fuiste a ver esa práctica de rugby?

_(Jueves 12:59pm)_  
_…_

_(Jueves 1:00pm)_

_A veces realmente te odio._

(Jueves 1:02pm)

Dejas tu teléfono en lugares tentadores.

_(Jueves 1:04pm)__  
_

_No volveré a cometer ese error._

(Jueves 1:06pm)

Sabes que sólo bromeo. Puedes flirtear con quien quieres.

_(Jueves 1:10pm)__  
_

_No. Estaba. Flirteando._

(Jueves 1:12pm)

Oh vamos. ¿Pantalones de rugby? ¿Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?

_(Jueves 1:15pm)__  
_

_Viste el mensaje. Era una broma._

(Jueves 1:17pm)

Tú no haces bromas.

_(Jueves 1:20pm)_

_Quizá es que tu cerebro está demasiado muerto para entenderlas. El de John no lo está. _

(Jueves 1:23pm)

Quizá, pero sé que te pones a la defensiva cuando estás avergonzado.

_(Jueves 1:25pm)__  
_

_No lo hago._

(Jueves 1:26pm)

Sí lo haces.

_(Jueves 1:27pm)__  
_

_No lo hago._

(Jueves 1:30pm)

Sólo estás dándome la razón.

(Jueves 1:33pm)

Sabes, no es algo malo.

_(Jueves 1:37pm)__  
_

_Dijiste que te mantendrías al margen._

(Jueves 1:40pm)

Otra mentira.

* * *

(Viernes 00:56am)

Adivina qué estoy haciendo.

_(Viernes 00:59am)__  
_

_¿Comiendo sandwich?_

(Viernes 1:02am)

Eres bueno.

_(Viernes 1:04am)__  
_

_Eres predecible. _

(Viernes 1:10am)

La navidad se acerca. ¿No me vas a decir por qué no te gusta?

_(Viernes 1:12am)_

_No lo sé, ¿me vas a decir por qué insistes tanto en averiguar cosas sobre mí?_

(Viernes 1:14am)

Vamos, incluso dejaré el sándwich por ti.

_(Viernes 1:16am)__  
_

_Conmovedor._

(Viernes 1:18am)

Siempre lo estoy a estas horas.

_(Viernes 1:20am)__  
_

_¿Conmoviendo gente?_

(Viernes 1:25am)

…Hay varias direcciones en las que podría dirigir esta conversación.

(Viernes 1:27am)

Voy a volver al tema Navidad.

(Viernes 1:30am)

¿Te traumatizaste de pequeño con alguna actuación de Santa que salió mal?

_(Viernes 1:33am)__  
_

_Si te lo digo, ¿te irás a dormir?_

(Viernes 1:35am)

No puedo hacer ninguna promesa.

(Viernes 1:40am)  
…

(Viernes 1:45am)

Sherlock?

(Viernes 1:53am)

Hola?

(Viernes 2:00am)

Bastardo.

(Viernes 2:07am)

No te vas a salir con la tuya.

(Viernes 2:10am)

Veamos cómo puedes dormir tú con tu teléfono sonando cada minuto.

(Viernes 2:11am)

Muahahahaha

(Viernes 2:12am)

Mi lado oscuro sale a relucir a estas horas.

(Viernes 2:13am)

Soy el caballero oscuro.

(Viernes 2:14am)

Y me he levantado.

(Viernes 2:15am)

De nuevo.

(Viernes 2:16am)

Hecho de menos a mi sandwich.

(Viernes 2:17am)

Un sandwich no me haría esto.

(Viernes 2:18am)

Y como sé que me vas a preguntar después, no, no estoy borracho.

(Viernes 2:19am)

Simplemente me gusta fastidiarte.

(Viernes 2:20am)

El nombre es Bond.

(Viernes 2:21am)

Ionic Bond. (*)

(Viernes 2:22am)

¿Lo captas? Hice una broma científica.

(Viernes 2:23am)

Te gusta la ciencia, Sherlock.

(Viernes 2:24am)

Ciencia.

(Viernes 2:25am)

Dios. Vale, tú ganas. Pero sólo porque creo que la pantalla de mi teléfono me está dejando ciego.

(Viernes 2:26am)

Esto no va a quedar así.

* * *

(*) Ionic Bond: Enlace iónico.


	10. 24 de Diciembre

**Capítulo 20 – 24 de Diciembre**

Me gustan mis hombres como me gusta mi pavo. Cubiertos con salsa de arándano.

**Lunes 24****de Diciembre**

(Lunes 12:20pm)

¿Feliz Nochebuena?

_(Lunes 12:27pm)_

_¿Por qué los interrogantes?_

(Lunes 12:30pm)

Porque puede que no sea una Nochebuena feliz donde tú estás.

_(Lunes 12:34pm)_

_Eres muy considerado para alguien que me mandó 23 mensajes de texto en menos de una hora la otra noche. _

(Lunes 12:40pm)

Ah, pero yo no soy el que los contó.

(Lunes 12:44pm)

Haces que suene como una novia pegajosa.

(Lunes 12:44pm)

¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Te dormiste.

_(Lunes 12:45pm)__  
_

_No._

(Lunes 12:45pm)

Bastardo.

_(Lunes 12:47pm)__  
_

_Venganza._

(Lunes 12:49pm)

¿Por cuando yo me quedé dormido?

_(Lunes 12:50pm)_

_Tu inteligencia es sorprendente a estas horas del día. _

(Lunes 12:54pm)

¿Así es como muestras afecto? ¿Insultando a la gente?

_(Lunes 12:55pm)__  
_

_No muestro afecto._

(Lunes 12:59pm)

Supongo que soy una excepción entonces.

* * *

(Lunes 2:05pm)

Esto me está comiendo por dentro.

_(Lunes 2:08pm)__  
_

_¿El tiburón?_

(Lunes 2:10pm)

No, entenderte.

_(Lunes 2:13pm)__  
_

_Y…?_

(Lunes 2:15pm)

Quiero que seas capaz de contarme cosas. Como por qué no te gusta la Navidad.

(Lunes 2:18pm)

Llevo todo el día con ello en la cabeza.

_(Lunes 2:20pm)__  
_

_Suenas como una novia pegajosa sin mi ayuda._

(Lunes 2:23pm)

En serio Sherlock, quiero saberlo.

(Lunes 2:25pm)

¿Estás ocupado? ¿Puedes ir a Speedy's?

_(Lunes 2:26pm)__  
_

_Sí._

(Lunes 2:27pm)

Vale.

_(Lunes 2:30pm)__  
_

_¿Ahora?_

(Lunes 2:32pm)

Sí.

* * *

_(Lunes 3:05pm)__  
_

_¿Qué es esto?_

(Lunes 3:06pm)

Un té, asumo. A menos que estuviese de humor para un sambuca flameado.

_(Lunes 3:07pm)_

_Me refiero a lo que vino con el té. _

(Lunes 3:10pm)

¿Un regalo de Navidad adelantado?

_(Lunes 3:11pm)__  
_

_Ya veo porqué tuviste que volver a empezar._

(Lunes 3:12pm)

La otra quedó mucho mejor, créeme.

_(Lunes 3:13pm)__  
_

_Eso espero._

(Lunes 3:14pm)

De todas formas es la intención lo que cuenta.

_(Lunes 3:15pm)_

_Parece más un chantaje para ser sincero. Uno bastante malo._

(Lunes 3:15pm)

¿Malo? Más bien encantador. ¿Ha funcionado?

_(Lunes 3:18pm)_

_Sí. Pero sólo porque es tan ridículo que me ha hecho reír. _

_(Lunes 3:20pm)_

_Mi madre tenía una tía llamada Eliza. El único miembro de nuestra miserable familia al que no odiaba. Era honesta, inteligente y la única que no me trataba como a un crío. Estudió ciencia forense y se llegó a convertir en una persona muy respetada dentro del cuerpo de policía._

_(Lunes 3:23pm)_

_Aunque yo era muy pequeño, siempre me invitaba a ayudarla con las investigaciones y los experimentos. Compartíamos un amor por los asesinatos y el crimen que nadie más podía entender._

_(Lunes 3:26pm)_

_Me quedaba en el laboratorio con ella durante horas y horas después del colegio, viendo todo desarrollarse. Me hacía sentir muy orgulloso ver a gente consultándola, necesitando su aprobación antes de continuar con un caso. Era la mejor persona que tenían._

_(Lunes 3:33pm)_

_Fue hace 10 años. Me había negado a comprarle a Madre un regalo de Navidad porque me había dicho que no podía volver al laboratorio. Así que en Nochebuena mi tía Eliza me sacó de casa para intentar convencerme. Inútil en realidad. Ni siquiera ella pudo hacerme cambiar de idea. Estábamos caminando por la calle Great Portland cuando le dispararon. _

_(Lunes 3:36pm)_

_Ahora ya sé cómo vas a reaccionar, pero como ya dije, fue hace 10 años._

(Lunes 3:49pm)

No sé qué decir.

(Lunes 3:53pm)

No, quiero decir, sé lo que quiero decir, pero no sé cómo decirlo.

_(Lunes 3:54pm)__  
_

_Siempre has sido tan elocuente._

(Lunes 3:56pm)

Dios.

(Lunes 3:58pm)

Quiero decir que estoy aquí para ti, pero no lo estoy.

(Lunes 4:00pm)

No, quiero decir, quiero estar aquí para ti, pero no puedo.

(Lunes 4:02pm)

No físicamente. No adecuadamente.

_(Lunes 4:05pm)__  
_

_John, estoy bien._

(Lunes 4:08pm)

Y te diría que lo siento pero qué conseguiría con eso.

_(Lunes 4:10pm)_

_Me encanta tu forma de pensar, a veces._

_(Lunes 4:11pm)_

_Tenía miedo de que te convirtieses en una versión un poco menos molesta de Greg. _

(Lunes 4:12pm)

Bien entonces. Sólo voy a preguntar una vez.

(Lunes 4:13pm)

¿Hay algo que necesites?

_(Lunes 4:14pm)__  
_

_No._

(Lunes 4:17pm)

¿No estás triste?

_(Lunes 4:19pm)__  
_

_No me pongo triste. Me enfado._

(Lunes 4:20pm)

¿Y no estás enfadado porque te insistiese en que me lo contases en el día que resultó ser el aniversario? Por lo que lo siento mucho, por cierto.

_(Lunes 4:22pm)__  
_

_No._

(Lunes 4:25pm)

Seguiré sintiéndome como una mierda de todos modos. Si hubiera sabido qué era, no te habría molestado tanto con ello.

_(Lunes 4:27pm)_

_Es Nochebuena, no el día de Sherlock tiene una tía muerta. No dejes que estropee tus vacaciones. _

(Lunes 4:30pm)

Gracias por contármelo.

* * *

(Lunes 5:03pm)

¿Dónde estás?

_(Lunes 5:05pm)_

_En casa, desafortunadamente._

_(Lunes 5:06pm)_

_¿Por qué?_

(Lunes 5:08pm)

Por nada.

* * *

**Martes 25****de Diciembre**

_(Martes 9:43am)__  
_

_Feliz Navidad, John._

(Martes 10:33am)

Feliz Navidad, Sherlock.

* * *

**Jueves 27****de Diciembre**

(Jueves 00:12am)

Me encantan las secuelas de la Navidad.

_(Jueves 00:15am)__  
_

_¿Y a qué se debe eso?_

(Jueves 00:17am)

Me encuentro ahora mismo sosteniendo el sándwich de pavo más glorioso que jamás ha honrado mi cocina.

_(Jueves 00:19am)_

_¿Tus padres nunca se preguntan por qué estás levantado haciéndote sándwiches a estas horas?__  
_

(Jueves 00:21am)

Nop, soy como un hobbit. Puedo moverme sin hacer prácticamente ningún sonido.

_(Jueves 00:25am)_

_¿Entonces simplemente se levantan para encontrarse con que la mitad de la comida de la nevera ha desaparecido?_

(Jueves 00:26am)

¿La mitad de la comida? ¿Tan gordo salgo en mi foto de perfil?

_(Jueves 00:28am)__  
_

_No. Sales… bien._

(Jueves 00:30am)

Creo que ahora vas a tener que dejarnos algo de privacidad a mí y al sándwich.

_(Jueves 00:32am)__  
_

_¿Estás escogiendo a un sándwich sobre mí?_

(Jueves 00:35am)

Lo siento, pero ¿estás ahora mismo cubierto en salsa de arándanos?

_(Jueves 00:36am)__  
__…_

(Jueves 00:38am)

Ya suponía que no.

* * *

**Martes 1 de Enero **

(Martes 00:33am)

~~Llamada~~

"_Esto es Sherlock Holmes. Estoy obviamente ocupado con algo más importante que lo que sea que tienes que decir, así que deja un mensaje, pero sólo si no es abrumadoramente aburrido. Y si eres Mycroft, sí, fui yo quien escondió la tarta. No, no te voy a decir dónde está."_

"¡Coge el teléfono capullo! Quería desearte un feliz Año Nuevo, y decirte que eres… una persona increíble. Y sé que eres increíble sin ni siquiera tener que conocerte. Una jodida locura. ¿Cómo funciona esto? Ni siquiera sé cómo eres físicamente. Ja! Todo lo que Molly me dijo es que tenías una voz sexy… no, ¿dijo sexy? No recuerdo. Pero mereces algo de amor. Todo el mundo merece amor, ¿no? Amor y… y paz. Dios. Sueno como John Lennon. ¡Y no me digas que no sabes quién es! Guy Fawkes ya fue suficientemente malo. Bueno… ¿qué estaba diciendo? Amor! Mierda, ¿quieres saber qué pienso? Pienso que… necesitas a alguien. ¿Sabes? _Alguien_. Como cuando yo tenía a Katy. Dios, era una zorra. Te mereces algo mejor que Katy… no salgas con Katy. Te jodería igual que hizo conmigo. Porque, puede que seas un cabrón a veces, pero mandarte mensajes es mi mejor parte del día y - - no, espera, Mike - - no estoy - -"

~~Desconectado~~

* * *

_(Jueves 11:12am)__  
_

_Feliz año nuevo._

(Jueves 11:17am)

No.

_(Jueves 11:19am)__  
_

_¿Va todo bien?_

(Jueves 11:22am)

Parece que un cabrillo me ha pateado la cabeza.

(Jueves 11:23am)

*capullo

(Jueves 11:24am)

*Caballo ay dios.

_(Jueves 11:24am)_

_Impresionante símil para alguien que tomó unas cuantas copas anoche. _

(Jueves 11:28am)

¿Unas cuantas? Mi alerta de mensaje suena como un maldito megáfono.

_(Jueves 11:30am)__  
_

_Me dejaste un mensaje de voz interesante._

(Jueves 11:32am)

Ay mierda.

(Jueves 11:33am)

¿Qué dije?

_(Jueves 11:35am)__  
_

_No demasiado._

(Jueves 11:37qm)

Sólo dímelo para que pueda arrepentirme apropiadamente durante el resto de mi vida.

_(Jueves 11:40am)_

_Sólo divagaste un poco sobre cosas sin importancia. John Lennon fue mencionado. _

(Jueves 11:43am)

Vale puedo vivir con eso. Las he tenido peores.

_(Jueves 11:45am)__  
_

_Oh?_

(Jueves 11:48am)

Llamé borracho a Katy una vez. Accidentalmente se me escapó que una vez no fui a una cita con ella para ir a jugar a la consola a casa de Mike. Me costó dos semanas y 13 cajas de bombones que me perdonase.

_(Jueves 11:50am)_

_Parece que tu relación con Katy no era muy estable. _

(Jueves 11:56am)

En retrospectiva, supongo que no. ¿Pero no es esa la cuestión? Ahora sé que debo evitar salir con nadie que tengo una ligera obsesión con los Furbys.

_(Jueves 12:02pm)_

_Acabo de buscar Furbys en Google y estoy sorprendido que no te hayas traumatizado. _

(Jueves 12:06pm)

También disfrutaba auténticamente viendo el show de Jeremy Kyle. Lo que creo que era probablemente la señal de aviso.

_(Jueves 12:09pm)__  
_

_Nunca lo he visto._

(Jueves 12:12pm)

Quieres que siga siendo así.

_(Jueves 12:14pm)__  
_

_No me digas lo que quiero._

(Jueves 12:17pm)

¿Vamos a hacer esto ahora?

_(Jueves 12:20pm)__  
_

_¿El qué?_

(Jueves 12:23pm)

Este coqueteo.

_(Jueves 12:27pm)__  
_

_Creo que puede que aún estés borracho._

(Jueves 12:30pm)

¡No estaba tan mal!

_(Jueves 12:33pm)_

_Suenas bastante ido. _

(Jueves 12:35pm)

No importa. Estaba bromeando.

(Jueves 12:36pm)

Sobre lo del coqueteo.

_(Jueves 12:37pm)__  
_

_Deberías ser más claro la próxima vez._

(Jueves 12:40pm)

Tú eres el listo.

_(Jueves 12:44pm)__  
_

_Y tú tienes resaca._

(Jueves 12:46pm)

Mayor verdad no se ha dicho nunca.

_(Jueves 12:50pm)__  
_

_Te dejo para que te recuperes._

(Jueves 12:54pm)

Salud.


	11. 2 de Enero

**Capítulo 11 – 2 de Enero**

Me gustas. Y las pequeñas cosas molestas y sarcásticas que vienen contigo.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly**

**Miércoles 2 de Enero**

(Miércoles 4:30pm)

¿Cómo están los parientes este año?

_(Miércoles 4:37pm)__  
_

_Igual que el año pasado. Insoportables._

(Miércoles 4:40pm)

Hubiese ido a visitarte, pero tenía cosas que hacer, gente a la que ver.

_(Miércoles 4:42pm)__  
_

_Mentiroso, los odias tanto como yo._

(Miércoles 4:46pm)

… Vale sí. Al menos es algo en lo que podemos conectar.

(Miércoles 4:47pm)

Y no odio a toda tu familia, sólo a los que te tratan mal.

_(Miércoles 4:50pm)__  
_

_Entonces, ¿todos?_

(Miércoles 4:53pm)

Vamos, Microft no está tan mal como tu padre.

_(Miércoles 4:54pm)__  
_

_Ni le menciones._

(Miércoles 4:56pm)

¿Las cosas están mal entonces?

_(Miércoles 4:57pm)__  
_

_Las cosas siempre están mal._

(Miércoles 5:00pm)

Siempre eres un rayo de sol.

_(Miércoles 5:04pm)__  
_

_Y te preguntas porqué no me gusta contarte cosas._

(Miércoles 5:08pm)

Bien, lo siento. ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Se ha mudado ya?

_(Miércoles 5:13pm)__  
_

_No, desafortunadamente. Tengo es esperanza de que ocurra pronto._

(Miércoles 5:17pm)

Siento oír eso.

_(Miércoles 5:22pm)_

_No lo sientas. No puedo esperar a que esto acabe. La atmósfera entre el y Madre es agonizante. Quiero arrancarme el pelo cada vez que estoy cerca de ellos._

(Miércoles 5:34pm)

Podrías pasarte por mi casa si quieres? Estoy seguro de que a mis padres no les importaría.

(Miércoles 5:35pm)

Siempre que no haya experimentos extraños en la cocina.

_(Miércoles 5:37pm)__  
_

_No es posible._

(Miércoles 5:40pm)

¿Aunque fuese sólo una noche estaría bien estar lejos de ellos no?

_(Miércoles 5:41pm)__  
_

_No puedo._

(Miércoles 5:44pm)

Mira, si esto es sobre lo que creo que es, te vendría bien estar lejos de ello durante un tiempo. Podría ayudar.

_(Miércoles 5:46pm)__  
_

_No quiero ayuda, sé lo que hago._

(Miércoles 5:48pm)

Realmente no lo creo.

_(Miércoles 5:50pm)__  
_

_Por dios, suenas como Mycroft._

(Miércoles 5:55pm)

Sabes que lo que estás haciendo es peligroso.

_(Miércoles 5:56pm)__  
_

_Vivo una vida peligrosa._

(Miércoles 5:59pm)

…?

_(Miércoles 6:02pm)__  
_

_Es… algo que John dijo. Ignóralo._

(Miércoles 6:04pm)

¿Lo sabe John?

_(Miércoles 6:07pm)_

_Por supuesto que no__._

(Miércoles 6:13pm)

Vale. Tengo que irme. Sólo piénsatelo, vale? Si estás preocupado por Rocky puedo asegurarme de que duerme en una habitación separada. ;)

_(Miércoles 6:15pm)__  
_

_No tengo miedo de tu estúpido perro._

(Miércoles 6:17pm)

¡No es estúpido! Sólo porque confundió tu pierna con su novia.

_(Miércoles 6:18pm)__  
_

_No volvamos a eso. Fue casi tan incómodo como el intento de Microft de dejarse bigote._

(Miércoles 6:20pm)

No creo que pueda olvidar nunca tu cara.

* * *

**Jueves 3 de Enero **

(Jueves 8:15pm)

Quiero hablar contigo, pero no estoy seguro de cómo empezar la conversaciónn

_(Jueves 8:23pm)__  
_

_La acabas de empezar._

(Jueves 8:26pm)

¿Ahora qué digo?

_(Jueves 8:29pm)__  
_

_Soy posiblemente la última persona de la que quieres recibir consejos sociales._

(Jueves 8:33pm)

Podrías darme consejos sobre cómo plantar melones y no me importaría. Sólo necesito pensar en otra cosa que no sean mis exámenes.

_(Jueves 8:39pm)_

_Los melones crecen mejor en tierra con un pH entre 6.0 y 6.8._

(Jueves 8:43pm)

Realmente no tenías que haber buscado eso en Google.

_(Jueves 8:45pm)__  
_

_¿Alguna vez has comido un sándwich de melón?_

(Jueves 8:48pm)

… Eso suena húmedo.

(Jueves 8:50pm)

¿Qué te pasa?

_(Jueves 8:54pm)__  
_

_Sólo te estoy dando una distracción. _

(Jueves 8:58pm)

No te mando mensajes simplemente para distraerme, Sherlock.

(Jueves 9:04pm)

Me gustas. Y las pequeñas cosas molestas y sarcásticas que vienen contigo.

_(Jueves 11:17pm)__  
_

_No sé porqué._

(Jueves 11:23pm)

Yo tampoco, curiosamente.

* * *

**Viernes 4 de Enero**

(Viernes 4:09pm)

**Ey, ¿quieres tener otra sesión en mi casa? 5:00?**

(Viernes 4:13pm)

Sí, suena bien.

(Viernes 4:14pm)

**¿Quizá puedas invitar a ese Sherlock también? :)**

(Viernes 4:16pm)

Oh. Bueno, Sherlock no vive por la zona.

(Viernes 4:18pm)

**Oh… ¿dónde vive?**

(Viernes 4:22pm)

No lo sé.

(Viernes 4:24pm)

**… Pensaba que erais amigos? Tenía esperanza de averiguar más sobre él. Cuando te pregunté en química no me respondiste realmente.**

(Viernes 4:26pm)

**¡Perdona si suena grosero! Tengo curiosidad.**

(Viernes 4:30pm)

Sí, somos amigos.

(Viernes 4:33pm)

**¿Llegaste a averiguar si era...ya sabes, gay?**

(Viernes 4:35pm)

No.

(Viernes 4:37pm)

**¿Te estoy molestando? Perdona John, no estoy pensando.**

(Viernes 4:40pm)

Está bien Molly, voy de camino. Prepara la tetera, tenemos una larga noche por delante.

(Viernes 4:42pm)

**Lo haré :)**

* * *

(Viernes 11:14pm)

Me estoy ahogando en libros.

(Viernes 11:17pm)

Envía ayuda.

_(Viernes 11:19pm)__  
_

_No puedes ahogarte en libros, te aplastarían._

(Viernes 11:22pm)

De acuerdo. Estoy escribiendo esto bajo una montaña de libros de ciencia que está ahora mismo fracturando cada una de mis fibras.

(Viernes 11:23pm)

¿Mejor?

_(Viernes 11:25pm)_

_¿Estás por alguna casualidad un poco estresado por los exámenes?_

(Viernes 11:26pm)

Un poco.

(Viernes 11:29pm)

Para empeorar las cosas, Molly se ha quedado dormida. Y estoy en su casa.

_(Viernes 11:32pm)__  
_

_Y eso es un problema porque…?_

(Viernes 11:34pm)

Esto es una gran crisis porque su familia también está durmiendo y tengo un conflicto entre mantener mi estatus de caballero o hacerme uno de mis abominables sándwiches de media noche.

_(Vienres 11:36pm)__  
_

_Oh John. Tus problemas son tan leves. Casi sería risible si no me irritase un poco. _

(Viernes 11:40pm)

Ahí. ¿Lo oyes? El sonido de mi estómago gruñendo lo suficientemente alto como para despertar al pez de los vecinos de al lado.

_(Viernes 11:43pm)__  
_

_Los peces no duermen._

(Viernes 11:45pm)

¿En serio? ¿No duermen?

(Viernes 11:45pm)

Joder. Los peces son muy hardcore.

_(Viernes 11:46pm)__  
_

_Simplemente vete a casa._

(Viernes 11:48pm)

No tengo quién me lleve, y no voy a despertar a Molly.

_(Viernes 11:50pm)_

_Tienes estas cosas pegadas al final de tus piernas llamados pies. De apariencia extraña, por lo general huelen mal, que se utilizan para caminar a sitios._

(Viernes 11:52pm)

Nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

_(Viernes 11:54pm)__  
_

_Ahora te estás quedando conmigo._

(Viernes 11:55pm)

¿Yo? Tú eres el que está sugiriendo que camine por Londres a media noche y arriesgarme a que un tipo de una pandilla me mutile la cara.

(Viernes 11:59pm)

¿Qué pasa si me encuentro con un grupo de peces amenazadores? No duermen sabes.

(Sábado 00:01am)

Una banda de peces death metal.

(Sábado 00:02am)

Mierda, ahora estoy intentando no despertar a Molly porque me estoy riendo.

_(Sábado 00:03am)__  
_

_Riéndose de sus propias bromas. Adorable._

(Sábado 00:05am)

Es como me enfrento a las situaciones difíciles.

_(Sábado 00:07am)_

_No sé qué es lo que te preocupa, yo ando sólo por Londres a estas horas a menudo._

(Sábado 00:10am)

¿Por qué?

_(Sábado 00:12am)_

_Es extrañamente silencioso y calmando, y la oscuridad es reconfortante. Me da el tiempo perfecto para pensar.__  
_

(Sábado 00:14am)

Aunque no lo dudo, creo que optaré por dormir en el sofá de Molly esta noche.

_(Sábado 00:18am)__  
_

_Buenas noches._

(Sábado 00:20am)

Buenas noches.

* * *

**Domingo 6 de Enero**

(Domingo 12:30pm)

~~Llamada~~

_"Hola_."

"Hola."

_"… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"_

"Solamente decidí llamarte."

_"¿Por qué?"_

"Estoy en un descanso. Y no tenía nada de… así que… no sé."

_"¿Un descanso de qué? Es Domingo."_

"Encontré un trabajo."

_"Nada sorprendente."_

"¿Qué significa eso?"

_"Significa que no lo encuentro sorprendente, obviamente."_

"No me gusta esa manera en la que crees que sabes tanto sobre mí."

_"Tú eres el que insiste en que somos amigos. ¿No averiguan estas cosas los amigos?"_

"¿Pero qué podrías averiguar simplemente a través de mensajes de texto?"

_"Me subestimas, John Watson."_

"Ilumíname entonces. Si conoces mi vida mejor que yo, ¿por qué es tan poco sorprendente que haya encontrado un trabajo?

_"Estás pasando por problemas financieros en la familia, por supuesto que buscaste un trabajo. ¿Navidades caseras? ¿Realmente necesita ser dicho? Además de el hecho de que siempre parece que escoges el sándwich más barato antes que una comida caliente durante los descansos en la universidad, que a menudo pasas solo porque odias perder tiempo de estudio. Sabes que la escuela médica será cara. Demasiado cara. Esas comidas no te llenan porque las porciones se van haciendo cada vez más pequeñas, probablemente tiene algo que ver con que alguno de tus padres ha perdido su trabajo recientemente, teniendo su consecuencia en los sándwiches de la una de la mañana. Podría continuar, pero por experiencia sé que este es normalmente el momento en el que uno contempla tirar el objeto más cercano a mi cabeza."_

"…"

_"…" _

"Eso ha sido, bastante… increíble. En una manera desconcertante."

_"… ¿eso crees?"_

"Sí."

_"… No lo entiendo. ¿No estás enfadado?"_

"Oh sí, estoy enfadado. Sólo me estoy controlando. Estoy volviendo a posar el dispensador de servilletas."

_"¿Dispensador de servilletas?"_

"Er, es el objeto lanzable más cercano."

_"Así que estás trabajando en algún tipo de cocina."_

"Es, um, un café. Costa, para ser exactos. Sirvo bebidas, y paninis y… cosas."

_"Suena completo."_

"Ey, al menos es dinero."

_"Entonces cuándo-"_

"Oh mierda. Mierda. Mierda."

_"¿Qué?"_

"Mis amigos están… han… tengo que irme."

_"¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que te avergüenzas-?"_

~~Desconectado~~


	12. 7 de Enero

**Nota de la traductora: **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en traducir este capítulo. Tenía mi última semana de universidad y he estado bastante ocupada. Gracias a todos los que comentais! Y de nuevo, imágenes en mi perfil.

**Capítulo 12 – 7 de Enero**

Estoy plantado en mi habitación en ropa interior y no tengo todo el día.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg

**Lunes 7** **de Enero**

_(Lunes 6:05pm)__  
_

_Sácame de aquí._

(Lunes 6:10pm)

¿Creí que eso no era posible?

_(Lunes 6:12pm)__  
_

_Ya no me importa._

(Lunes 6:15pm)

De acuerdo. Iré a buscar una almohada.

* * *

(Lunes 10:46pm)

Siento lo de ayer.

(Lunes 10:59pm)

No pretendía terminar así la conversación.

(Lunes 11:08pm)

Hubiera hablado más tiempo.

(Lunes 11:15pm)

Joder, posiblemente podría hablar contigo todo el día.

(Lunes 11:30pm)

Sherlock?

_(Lunes 11:32pm)__  
_

_¿Sí?_

(Lunes 11:35pm)

¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

_(Lunes 11:39pm)__  
_

_No, no estoy enfadado. Un poco decepcionado._

(Lunes 11:40pm)

¿Acerca de qué?

_(Lunes 11:45pm)__  
_

_Que te preocupe tanto lo que piensa otra gente._

(Lunes 11:47pm)

Vale, no les dije a mi amigos que tengo un trabajo.

_(Lunes 11:50pm)__  
_

_¿Son esos los mismos amigos que te robaron el teléfono y me mandaron un mensaje en plena noche? _

(Lunes 11:53pm)

Dios parece que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

(Lunes 11:55pm)

Y quizá.

_(Lunes 11:58pm)__  
_

_Si te avergüenza tanto lo que esta gente piensa, entonces consideraría el rodear de un grupo más inteligente. _

(Martes 00:02am)

¡No estoy avergonzado! Y no es tan fácil hacer nuevos amigos. No los puedo invocar de la nada.

_(Martes 00:05am)__  
_

_¿Como hiciste conmigo?_

(Martes 00:07am)

Supongo.

(Martes 00:10am)

Definitivamente tú fuiste inesperado.

_(Martes 00:14am)_

_En cualquier caso no entiendo la necesidad de tener amigos. Solamente se interponen en tu camino y hacen demasiadas preguntas. _

(Martes 00:16am)

Bueno, soy amigo de Mike desde que tenía 7 años. A veces está bien tener a alguien así.

_(Martes 00:19am)__  
_

_¿A alguien cómo?_

(Martes 00:22am)

A alguien con quien poder hablar.

_(Martes 00:26am)__  
_

_¿Te convierte eso en mi 'alguien'?_

(Martes 00:33am)

Haces que suene más romántico de lo que es.

_(Martes 00:34am)__  
_

_Tú sacaste el tema._

(Martes 00:37am)

No vamos a hablar sobre quién de los dos está más interesado románticamente en el otro.

_(Martes 00:40am)__  
_

_Sería un buen entretenimiento._

(Martes 00:42am)

¿Aburrido otra vez? ¿O estás dando un paseo por Londres como una criatura de la noche?

_(Martes 00:44am)__  
_

_Sí. Y no. Estoy en casa de Greg, en el sofá de Greg._

(Martes 00:46am)

¿Estás teniendo una pijama party en casa de Greg?

_(Martes 00:48am)__  
_

_No lo digas así._

(Martes 00:50am)

¿Qué?

_(Martes 00:51am)_

_Una__ 'pijama party'._

(Martes 00:53am)

Estás durmiendo en casa de Greg. Por tanto es una pijama party.

_(Martes 00:55am)_

_No soy una chica preadolescente. Ni siquiera estamos en la misma habitación._

(Martes 00:56am)

Pon una película, consigue palomitas, habla sobre ese chico encantador que vive en tu teléfono :)

_(Martes 00:58am)__  
_

_No te burles de mí._

(Martes 1:03am)

¿Cómo debería emplear mi tiempo sino?

_(Martes 1:05am)__  
_

_¿Qué pasó con tu otro amigo? ¿El sándwich de media noche?_

(Martes 1:07am)

Me llamó perra.

(Martes 1:08am)

Ya no nos hablamos.

_(Martes 1:13am)__  
_

_No sé cómo responder a eso._

(Martes 1:15am)

Me siento un poco avergonzado de mis sándwiches ahora que sabes la razón.

_(Martes 1:16am)__  
_

_Sólo tú te sentirías avergonzado de un sándwich._

(Martes 1:18am)

Mejor me voy, se supone que tengo práctica de rugby a la este ritmo voy a jugar en sueños.

_(Martes 1:20am)__  
_

_¿Entonces por qué te quedas despierto hasta tan tarde?_

(Martes 1:27am)

Razones.

* * *

**Jueves 10** **de Enero**

(Jueves 7:10pm)

¿De verdad te tiran cosas?

_(Jueves 7:18pm)__  
_

_Vas a tener que explicarte._

(Jueves 7:20pm)

Cuando dijiste todas esas cosas sobre mí, dijiste que por experiencia sabías que la gente normalmente quería lanzarte cosas.

_(Jueves 7:21pm)__  
_

_Sí bueno, la gente es estúpida._

(Jueves 7:22pm)

… Explícate?

_(Jueves 7:24pm)_

_Piensa que es mi culpa que la historia de sus vidas esté tan claramente proyectada, escrita en la manera en la que se mueve, en la manera en la que miran a otra gente, lo hacen tan obvio. _

(Jueves 7:26pm)

¿Puedes adivinar las historias por esos pequeños detalles?

_(Jueves 7:26pm)__  
_

_No lo adivino. Lo deduzco a través de la observación._

(Jueves 7:30pm)

¿Y entonces la gente se enfada?

_(Jueves 7:33pm)_

_He recibido algún mando a distancia o cenicero lanzado en mi dirección. Como si realmente fuese mi culpa que su mujer lo abandonase. Ridículo._

(Jueves 7:40pm)

Puede que seas la persona más interesante que nunca he conocido.

_(Jueves 7:49pm)__  
_

_No nos hemos conocido._

(Jueves 7:59pm)

Detalle sin importancia.

_(Jueves 8:04pm)__  
_

_No hay detalles sin importancia._

* * *

**Sábado 12****de Enero**

(Sábado 3:45pm)

¿Necesito tu opinión. Camisa blanca con vaqueros negros, o camisa azul marino con vaqueros grises?

_(Sábado 3:57pm)__  
_

_No soy tu gurú de estilo personal._

(Sábado 4:02pm)

Siempre supuse que serías el tipo de persona que viste fabulosamente. Ya sabes, largo abrigo ondeante y una descarada bufanda ladeada.

_(Sábado 4:05pm)_

_Falso._

_(Sábado 4:06pm)_

_Nunca llevo tu bufanda en público._

(Sábado 4:10pm)

Sangre, sudor y lágrimas me costó esa bufanda! Pero serías totalmente una diva de la moda.

(Sábado 4:12pm)

Como Gok Wan.

_(Sábado 4:15pm)__  
_

_¿Qué es un Gok Wan?_

(Sábado 4:17pm)

No importa. Estoy plantado en mi habitación en ropa interior y no tengo todo el día.

_(Sábado 4:18pm)_

_Posiblemente podrías haber expresado eso mejor. _

(Sábado 4:19pm)

Sólo escoge una.

_(Sábado 4:20pm)__  
_

_¿Realmente importa? Si vas a una comida con tu familia no es como si intentases impresionar a nadie. _

(Sábado 4:26pm)

En realidad, tengo una cita. Elle, de clase de biología, 1.57. Le gustan los caballos y no le gustan los furbys. (Lo he comprobado)

_(Sábado 4:30pm)__  
_

_Ya veo._

(Sábado 4:32pm)

Optaré por la camisa blanca y me pondré una corbata negra.

_(Sábado 4:34pm)_

_Sabes, esto no es tu diario. Estos mensajes están siendo enviados a una persona de verdad que está haciendo cosas reales. _

(Sábado 4:36pm)

Perdona, estoy un poco nervioso.

_(Sábado 4:40pm)_

_Y deberías estarlo. Vas a salir con una chica de caballos._

(Sábado 4:41pm)

Chica de caballos?

_(Sábado 4:44pm)__  
_

_Ya verás._

(Sábado 4:45pm)

Ahora realmente estoy nervioso.

_(Sábado 4:47pm)_

_¿Qué es entonces, cena? ¿Una película? Dios no lo quiera, ¿las dos?_

(Sábado 4:49pm)

Cena.

_(Sábado 4:52pm)__  
_

_¿Te gusta?_

(Sábado 4:54pm)

Eso es lo que voy a averiguar.

_(Sábado 4:58pm)__  
_

_No lleves la corbata._

(Sábado 5:02pm)

¿Por qué no?

_(Sábado 5:04pm)_

_Obviamente no la vas a llevar a un lugar demasiado elegante. No puedes. La corbata sólo atraería atención hacia el hecho de que estás esforzándote demasiado. Si quieres impresionar a la Chica Caballos, apariencia casual, no con demasiadas ganas de tirártela. _

(Sábado 5:07pm)

Tiene nombre.

(Sábado 5:08pm)

¿Y qué sabes tú de citas?

_(Sábado 5:10pm)__  
_

_Nada. Pero sé mucho sobre la gente._

(Sábado 5:12pm)

De acuerdo, ya me quité la corbata. ¿Algo más?

_(Sábado 5:14pm)_

_Pide algo realmente grasiento. Recomiendo las costillas._

(Sábado 5:16pm)

¿Por qué eso suena más como sabotaje que consejo?

_(Sábado 5:19pm)_

_¿Realmente pensabas que puedo darte consejos sobre las relaciones?_

(Sábado 5:24pm)

¿Nunca has tenido novia?

(Sábado 5:24pm)

O novio.

_(Sábado 5:30pm)__  
_

_Te dijo que no era mi área._

(Sábado 5:32pm)

Pero eso no es realmente una respuesta.

_(Sábado 5:35pm)__  
_

_Creo que te darás cuenta de que sí._

* * *

(Sábado 6:58pm)

Puede que haya, accidentalmente o no, pedido las costillas.

(Sábado 6:59pm)

De repente me viniste a la cabeza cuando el camarero pregunto y ahora… ya me he arrepentido.

_(Sábado 7:01pm)_

_Estás en una cita. ¿Por qué me estás mandado mensajes?_

(Sábado 7:02pm)

Elle se ha ido al baño.

_(Sábado 7:03pm)_

_¿Y eso hace esto perfectamente normal?_

(Sábado 7:05pm)

De acuerdo, sí. Prioridades.

_(Sábado 7:05pm)__  
_

_Creo que ya conozco tus prioridades._

(Sábado 7:06pm)

¿Estás celoso?

_(Sábado 7:07pm)_

_Ni lo más mínimo. Especialmente dado que encuentro tu gusto en mujeres bastante cuestionable, considerando a Katy._

(Sábado 7:08pm)

Eso no es lo que quería decir pero… Elle está volviendo.

_(Sábado 7:08pm)__  
_

_Prioridades._

* * *

_(Domingo 00:02am)__  
_

_¿Cómo fue la cita?_

(Domingo 00:09am)

Fue bien. Estuvo bien.

_(Domingo 00:10am)__  
_

_No, no lo fue._

(Domingo 00:12am)

¿Me has mandado un mensaje para hacerme sentir mal?

_(Domingo 00:13am)__  
_

_Tengo curiosidad. No es mi culpa que tu cita fuese decepcionante._

(Domingo 00:15am)

¿Cómo sabes que fue decepcionante?

_(Domingo 00:16am)_

Si realmente lo hubieses estado disfrutando, hubieses estado concentrado en la chica que ibas a llevar a la cama, no pensando en mandarme mensajes.

_(Domingo 00:17am)_

_Y después mandándome mensajes._

(Domingo 00:18am)

Espera un momento, ¿cama? No quería ´llevar a la cama´ a Elle. No era un plan de vino, cena y 69.

_(Domingo 00:18am)__  
_

_¿69?_

(Domingo 00:20am)

Búscalo en Google.

(Domingo 00:21am)

Mejor pensado, no lo hagas.

_(Domingo 00:23am)_

_¿Ese no era el incentivo? ¿Entonces cuál era el propósito de la velada?_

(Domingo 00:24am)

…Bromeas, ¿verdad? Divertirme. Conocer a alguien. Superar a mi ex. Distraerme del trabajo de la universidad.

_(Domingo 00:25am)__  
_

_Pensaba que yo era tu distracción._

(Domingo 00:30am)

Lo eres. Pero también eres mi amigo.

(Sun 00:32am)

Que es el motivo por el que te mandé un mensaje para contarte que había pedido las costillas. Obviamente.

_(Domingo 00:35am)_

_Bueno las costillas no la ganaron, así que, ¿qué pasó?__  
_

(Domingo 00:37am)

Habló sobre caballos.

(Domingo 00:39am)

Mucho.

(Domingo 00:42am)

Y me enseñó fotos.

_(Domingo 00:44am)__  
_

_¿Muchas fotos?_

(Domingo 00:44am)

Taaantas fotos.

_(Domingo 00:45am)__  
_

_Te lo advertí._

(Domingo 00:47am)

Nunca quiero volver a ver un caballo en mi vida.

(Domingo 00:52am)

- imagen 1 -

(Domingo 00:53am)

NO

(Domingo 00:58am)

- imagen 2 -

(Domingo 1:02am)

Voy tener pesadillas.

(Domingo 1:07am)

- imagen 3 -

(Domingo 1:09am)

Ya está. Me voy a dormir.

_(Domingo 1:12am)__  
_

_Aburrido._

(Domingo 1:15am)

Eso es lo que consigues.


	13. 12 de Enero

**Capítulo 13 - 12 de Enero**

La víctima ensangrentada de mi mentalmente trastornado psicópata.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly**

**Lunes 12 de Enero**

(Lunes 8:12pm)

Nunca me contaste lo que hiciste para que te echaran de la universidad.

_(Lunes 8:20pm)__  
_

_Ya veo dónde va esta conversación._

(Lunes 8:25pm)

¿Le pegaste un puñetazo a la señora de la cafetería o algo así?

(Lunes 8:26pm)

¿Incendiaste el laboratorio?

(Lunes 8:28pm)

¿Hablaste con alguien hasta que se calló muerto?

_(Lunes 8:30pm)__  
_

_Me estás preguntando si he matado a alguien._

(Lunes 8:32pm)

Ayúdame.

_(Lunes 8:35pm)_

_Hablo contigo durante extensos periodos de tiempo y aún estás vivo._

(Lunes 8:37pm)

Eso es lo que tú crees…

_(Lunes 8:40pm)__  
_

_Ah, vale. ¿Y cuánto llevas muerto?_

(Lunes 8:43pm)

Desde el 12 de Octubre. Hora de la muerte: 3:25pm

_(Lunes 8:44pm)_

_¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó llegar al principio?_

(Lunes 8:45pm)

No lo quieres saber.

(Lunes 8:46pm)

En cualquier caso, ¿mi pregunta?

_(Lunes 8:49pm)__  
_

_Puedo asegurar que todos tus intentos de adivinar han sido erróneos._

(Lunes 8:53pm)

Estoy un poco decepcionado, estaba esperando que hubiese incendiado algo, al menos un edificio pequeñito.

_(Lunes 8:55pm)__  
_

_Fueron los vestuarios, no el laboratorio._

(Lunes 8:56pm)

En serio?

_(Lunes 8:56pm)__  
_

_No._

(Lunes 8:58pm)

Los vestuarios son sitios aterradores.

_(Lunes 8:59pm)__  
_

_?_

(Lunes 9:01pm)

Gente semidesnuda.

_(Lunes 9:04pm)_

_Por supuesto. Saca el tema de gente desnuda en conversación casual._

(Lunes 9:05pm)

Semidesnuda.

_(Lunes 9:09pm)_

_¿Tenemos que discutir… la desnudez? ¿La elección de conversación se ha rebajado a esto?_

(Lunes 9:12pm)

Casi te puedo sentir ruborizarte.

_(Lunes 9:15pm)__  
_

_No seas estúpido._

(Lunes 9:18pm)

Mi teléfono se está calentando un poco…

_(Lunes 9:19pm)__  
_

_¿Por qué soporto esto? Honestamente._

(Lunes 9:22pm)

Me gusta pensar que estamos atrapados.

_(Lunes 9:23pm)__  
_

_Suena mórbido. Explícate._

(Lunes 9:27pm)

Somos como una pareja de viejos casada. Ninguno de nosotros va a parar de mandar mensajes, no importa cuánto nos exasperemos el uno al otro a veces.

_(Lunes 9:28pm)__  
_

_¿Es eso un desafío?_

(Lunes 9:30pm)

… No lo harías, ¿no?

_(Lunes 9:32pm)__  
_

_El qué, ¿borrar tu número?_

(Lunes 9:32pm)

Sí.

_(Lunes 9:34pm)__  
_

_Tengo que recordarme a menudo que en realidad no nos conocemos._

(Lunes 9:35pm)

Pero eres como el pan de mi mantequilla!

(Lunes 9:36pm)

¿La víctima ensangrentada de mi psicópata desequilibrado?

(Lunes 9:38pm)

Somos como la tiza y el queso :)

_(Lunes 9:42pm)__  
_

_La tiza y el queso no se parecen en nada._

(Lunes 9:48pm)

Exacto.

* * *

**Miércoles 14 de Enero**

(Miércoles 10:23am)

Tu hermano me está mandando mensajes, ¿qué le digo?

_(Miércoles 10:27am)__  
_

_Dile que su traje nuevo le hace gordo._

(Miércoles 10:35am)

Muy divertido. En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí? Tanto como mis padres te aprecian, dicen que no puedo tener otra mascota.

_(Miércoles 10:40am)__  
_

_Me quedaré hasta que Padre se vaya._

(Miércoles 10:45am)

¿Que es cuánto tiempo?

_(Miércoles 10:52am)_

_Ya veremos. Todo depende de que Mycroft desarrolle algo de sentido de común. Y algo de cojones._

(Miércoles 10:59am)

Claro. ¿Y dónde estás? Me levanté y no estabas.

_(Miércoles 11:04am)__  
_

_Ocupado._

(Miércoles 11:08am)

Claramente. Ni siquiera tenías tiempo para mis famosos huevos revueltos.

_(Miércoles 11:12am)__  
_

_Investigando. Te lo cuento más tarde._

(Miércoles 11:15am)

¿No puedo ir a ayudar?

_(Miércoles 11:23am)__  
_

_No. Quiero estar solo._

(Miércoles 11:25am)

De acuerdo. ¿Cómo está John?

(Miércoles 11:53am)

¿Sherlock? ¿Va todo bien?

_(Miércoles 2:13pm)__  
_

_No lo sé._

* * *

**Jueves 15 de Enero**

(Jueves 5:15pm)

**¿Cómo crees que ha ido?**

(Jueves 5:20pm)

Podría haber estado mejor para ser honesto.

(Jueves 5:23pm)

**Sí, era muy difícil. En serio, ¿de qué iba la pregunta 8?**

(Jueves 5:25pm)

Argg, ya lo sé. No quiero pensar en ello.

(Jueves 5:30pm)

**¿Y qué hay con Sherlock?**

(Jueves 5:33pm)

… Qué con él?

(Jueves 5:36pm)

**¿Qué está estudiando?**

(Jueves 5:39pm)

A Sherlock le echaron de la universidad, no tengo ni idea de si o cómo está haciendo exámenes, maldito afortunado.

(Jueves 5:42pm)

**¿En serio? ¿Por qué?**

(Jueves 5:45pm)

No me lo quiero decir, es muy bueno cambiando de tema…

(Jueves 5:52pm)

**La verdad es que sí parecía bastante raro cuando le vi.**

(Jueves 5:53pm)

**Ya sabes… en un buen sentido.**

(Jueves 5:55pm)

**Sin querer sonar grosera.**

(Jueves 5:58pm)

Continúo olvidando que le has conocido en persona.

(Jueves 6:01pm)

**¿Tú no?**

(Jueves 6:04pm)

No.

(Jueves 6:05pm)

Aún no.

(Jueves 6:08pm)

**Ooh, ¿aún? ¿Cúando planeas que ocurra?**

(Jueves 6:10pm)

**Debería ser muy dramático, con palomas volando a tu alrededor y At last sonando de fondo.**

(Jueves 6:12pm)

Sherlock lo odiaría. Perfecto.

(Jueves 6:14pm)

Y no sé cuándo. Me costaría conocerle en cualquier momento, sólo es que no estoy seguro de cómo se siento con todo esto.

(Jueves 6:16pm)

**Estoy un poco celosa, para serte sincera.**

(Jueves 6:20pm)

No lo estarías si hablases con él todos los días.

(Jueves 6:23pm)

**¿Habláis todos los días?**

(Jueves 6:24pm)

Bueno… casi.

(Jueves 6:28pm)

**¡Casaros de una vez!**

(Jueves 6:30pm)

¿Y qué ha pasado contigo suspirando por sus ojos, su pelo y su voz?

(Jueves 6:33pm)

**No suspiraba!**

(Jueves 6:36pm)

**E incluso si lo hacía, tenía buenos motivos. Tiene la apariencia de un majestuoso y desgarbado entusiasta de la literatura del siglo 19.**

(Jueves 6:40pm)

Eso es bastante específico.

(Jueves 6:43pm)

**El chico es hermoso.**

(Jueves 6:49pm)

Tendré que confiar en tu palabra.

* * *

(Jueves 12:03pm)

¿Cómo estás pasando esta maravillosa noche de Jueves?

_(Jueves 12:12pm)__  
_

_Con mi cabeza debajo de uno de los cojines del sofá de Greg._

(Jueves 12:16pm)

De fiesta como un verdadero Londinense, genial.

(Jueves 12:17pm)

¿Y estás durmiendo otra vez en casa de Greg? ¿Este chico es algún tipo de chulo?

_(Jueves 12:19pm)__  
_

_Una vez lloró cuando vimos juntos una película en la que se moría un perro._

(Jueves 12:23pm)

¿Visteis Marley y yo juntos y dices que no sois pareja?

_(Jueves 12:27pm)__  
_

_Era eso o Titanic._

(Jueves 12:33pm)

¿Películas de Bond no?

_(Jueves 12:35pm)__  
_

_Películas de Bond no._

(Jueves 12:40pm)

Te convenceré algún día.

* * *

**Viernes 16 de Enero**

(Viernes 9:02pm)

Sherlock, ¡contesta al teléfono!

(Viernes 9:15pm)

Contesta el maldito teléfono, esto se está volviendo ridículo.

(Viernes 9:24pm)

Sherlock!

(Viernes 9:30pm)

Yo soy el que estoy recibiendo la reprimenda de Mycroft por tu culpa.

(Viernes 9:35pm)

Creo que eso es peor que lo que sea que está en tu cabeza ahora mismo.

(Viernes 9:37pm)

Sherlock!?

* * *

_(Viernes 11:10pm)__  
_

_Quiero terminar con esto._

(Viernes 11:18pm)

¿Terminar el qué?

_(Viernes 11:20pm)__  
_

_Estos mensajes._

(Viernes 11:29pm)

No lo dices en serio.

_(Viernes 11:31pm)__  
_

_Sí._

(Viernes 11:35pm)

… No.

(Viernes 11:37pm)

¿Y a qué viene esto?

(Viernes 11:44pm)

Te voy a llamar.

(Viernes 11:45pm)

~~Llamada~~

"¿Sherlock?"

_"John."_

"…"

_"…"_

"¿Es por lo que dije? ¿Que estábamos atrapados? ¿Dije algo que…?"

_"Me ha llevado tres meses darme cuenta de que no tenía que haber continuado con esto."_

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño es esto algo malo?"

_"Porque ha ocurrido. Tú y yo, el teléfono. Casi cada día, John."_

"¿Y? No entiendo qué hay de malo en-"

_"Por supuesto que no lo-"_

"Oh claro, yo y mi pequeño cerebro. No entendemos una puta mierda."

_"Quizá no soy… ¿qué pasa si no soy lo que tú crees?"_

"…¿Qué significa eso? Aún eres un asesino en serie al que mandé un mensaje hace meses, que me pidió que le llevase placas de petri-"

_"John-"_

"Que me mando estúpidas fotos de caballos a la 1am y me reí tanto que mi hermana se despertó y vino a mi cuarto-"

_"Quiero desaparecer."_

"Bueno, joder. Yo también a veces. Todo el mundo quiere alguna vez."

_"No lo entiend-"_

"No, ¡tú no lo entiendes! Y… y… vale quizá yo no lo entiendo tampoco pero—Sherlock, cálmate. Todo va a estar b-"

_"¡No está bien! Odio este lugar. Odio a la gente. ¡Odio mi casa!"_

"La mayoría de la gente lo odia, ¿alguna vez has visto The Breakfast Club? Deja de gritar, ¿vale?"

_"Gritaré si quiero."_

"Vale. Grita, si ayuda. Haz lo que quieras. Sólo deja esta ridícula idea de decirnos adiós."

_"No es ridícula-"_

"Ni siquiera sé cómo de lejos estás. ¿Y si estás en la calle de al lado? ¿Qué pasa si fuera-"

_"No. No puedes venir a verme. Nunca."_

"¿Por qué—por qué no?"

_"Tú… tú no…"_

"¿Me gustarías? Porque—"

_"No. No soy… estable. No soy…"_

"No…?"

_"Soy…"_

"Sherlock?"

_"Soy adicto."_

"…"

_"Tomo… drogas."_

"No…"

_"Y-"_

"Sherlock-"

_"Y no lo entenderías. Nadie lo entiende. Tú no… no podemos conocernos. Así que podemos al menos dejar las cosas aquí. Y olvidar."_

"No quiero… no puedo… desconocerte. No puedes desaparecer después de todo y esperar que siga con mi vida como si nunca hubieses estado ahí. No puedes-"

_"Sí puedo."_

"Eres lo único bueno que hay en mi vida en este momento. No me importa si tú… si…"

_"Pero sí te importa. Te conozco, John. De algún modo de conozco. Y sé que esto no va a terminar como quieres."_

"Te equivocas. Mierda, nunca has estado más equivocado."

_"…"_

"Para alguien tan jodidamente inteligente, puedes llegar a ser espectacularmente estúpido."

_"No te necesito."_

"…Sí, me necesitas. Los dos nos estamos cayendo a pedazos. Los dos… los dos estamos…"

_"Tu voz está…"_

"…"

_"Esto es angustioso para ti."_

"¿Puedes notarlo?"

_"Esto es precisamente lo que quería evitar."_

"¿Qué?"

_"…"_

"¿Sherlock?"

_"…"_

"No te atrevas a colgar el puto teléfono. Juro que-"

~~Desconectado~~

(Viernes 12:20pm)

Si todo esto es porque piensa que tu vida es una mierda, entonces lo siento pero no es una excusa. Ya sabes que conseguí un nuevo trabajo sólo porque mis padres perdieron el suya, y el poco dinero que tengo va a los pagos de la universidad. Pagos que posiblemente terminaremos no haciendo porque es jodidamente caro. Mi hermano tiene miedo de estar en la misma habitación, no digamos casa que mis padres porque está costándoles aceptar su salida del armario, y mis notas están cayendo en picado y Mike posiblemente se vaya a mudar y Katy ahora tiene _novia_ y así que para. Para. Porque nos necesitamos.

(Viernes 12:34pm)

Y seamos honestos, nada de por lo que estás pasando no puedo ser peor que una chica que salía contigo solo para aparentar ser heterosexual.

(Viernes 12:38pm)

Vi todos esos episodios de Jeremy Kyle para nada.

(Viernes 12:45pm)

No te vayas.


	14. 17 de Enero

**Capítulo 14 – 17 de Enero**

Pero por algún motivo las cosas siempre han sido diferentes contigo.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg

**Sábado 17****de Enero**

(Sábado 9:34am)

¿Realmente vas a seguir con esto?

(Sábado 3:09pm)

Me lo tomaré como un sí.

(Sábado 8:46pm)

¿Y se supone que tengo que esperar a que entres en razón?

* * *

**Lunes 19****de Enero**

(Lunes 6:29pm)

Maldita sea, cada vez que me suena el teléfono tengo la esperanza de que aparezca tu nombre en la pantalla.

(Lunes 11:57pm)

¿No me vas a mandar un mensaje ni siquiera para decirme que estás bien? Estoy apunto de empezar a arrancarme el pelo.

* * *

**Martes 20****de Enero**

(Martes 3:12pm)

Hola John, soy Greg. Soy amigo de Sherlock.

(Martes 3:19pm)

¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

(Martes 3:24pm)

Cuando has conocido a la familia Holmes tanto tiempo como yo, aprendes que sea lo que sea que está pasando, se van a entrometer.

(Martes 3:37pm)

¿Lo que quiere decir…?

(Martes 3:39pm)

Mycroft lo apuntó después de vuestra pequeña charla.

(Martes 3:41pm)

¿Entonces tú y Mycroft sois colegas?

(Martes 3:44pm)

Tan colegas como dos personas que están dispuestas a tolerarse por el bien de un idiota pueden ser.

(Martes 3:46pm)

Hablando de un cierto idiota.

(Martes 3:48pm)

Sherlock está bien.

(Martes 3:50pm)

¿En serio? No sonaba como si estuviese bien.

(Martes 3:51pm)

En absoluto.

(Martes 3:53pm)

¿Hablasteis por teléfono?

(Martes 3:54pm)

Sí.

(Martes 3:57pm)

Y ni siquiera contesta a mis mensajes.

(Martes 3:59pm)

¿Dónde está?

(Martes 4:00pm)

¿Por qué? ¿Planeas intentar ir a verlo?

(Martes 4:04pm)

Porque no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

(Martes 4:10pm)

No me interesa lo que tú creas ahora mismo.

(Martes 4:13pm)

Oye, estamos del mismo lado John. Sherlock está… bajo supervisión. No necesitas preocuparte.

(Martes 4:15pm)

Es bastante difícil no hacerlo.

(Martes 4:24pm)

Sé que esto suena mal, pero Sherlock intentó cortar la comunicación contigo con motivo. Un motivo que sólo tiene sentido en su extraño cerebro. Y es jodidamente cabezón. No va a cambiar de idea en un futuro próximo, si es que cambia.

(Martes 4:26pm)

Esto no tiene sentido.

(Martes 4:29pm)

No hubo ninguna señal, no actuó de manera diferente. ¿Simplemente es que de repente ya no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo?

(Martes 4:32pm)

Aún así se estaba escondiendo detrás de la pantalla de su teléfono.

(Martes 4:34pm)

No necesitaba esconderse de mí.

(Martes 4:35pm)

No creo que lo estuviese haciendo.

(Martes 4:37pm)

No te lo tomes como algo personal. Se esconde de todo el mundo.

(Martes 4:39pm)

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No es tu mejor amigo?

(Martes 4:42pm)

Ja! ¿Mejor amigo? No, definitivamente no. Tenemos una relación complicada. Si piensas que sé que le pasa por la cabeza te equivocas.

(Martes 4:52pm)

¿Entonces qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

(Martes 4:55pm)

¿Seguir adelante?

(Martes 4:57pm)

De ahora en adelante eres Greg: Productor de Consejos de Mierda.

(Martes 4:59pm)

Es todo lo que tengo en este momento. Te mandaré un mensaje si pasa algo.

(Martes 5:04pm)

¿Qué podría pasar?

(Martes 5:10pm)

No lo sé. Cualquier cosa.

(Martes 5:14pm)

Es Sherlock.

* * *

**Miércoles 21****de Enero**

(Miércoles 12:33pm)

*voz de David Attenborough* Día 4: Sherlock continúa atrapado en su teléfono, incapaz de escaparse o responder a cualquier cosa que se le envíe.

(Miércoles 12:34pm)

Se está quedando sin suministros.

(Miércoles 12:36pm)

El agua escasea.

(Miércoles 12:40pm)

Todos los sándwiches se han acabado.

(Miércoles 12:43pm)

Y ha tenido que quemar su bufando por ausencia de madera para hacer una hoguera.

(Miércoles 12:48pm)

Esto era más divertido en mi cabeza.

(Miércoles 12:53pm)

Sólo me he puesto triste a mí mismo.

(Miércoles 12:55pm)

Me voy a clase.

* * *

**Sábado 24****de Enero**

(Sábado 9:53pm)

Han pasado 7 días ya. Una puta semana entera.

(Sábado 10:00pm)

Pensé que te lo tendría que recordar. Ya sabes, por si acaso no puedes contar.

* * *

**Lunes 25****de Enero**

(Lunes 8:34pm)

Nunca llegué a salir con Elle, por si te lo preguntabas.

(Lunes 8:36pm)

Quiso quedar para cenar otra vez, pero le dije que no.

(Lunes 8:40pm)

Consejos para citas por John Watson: no le digas a una chica que no puedes salir con ella porque echas de menos a un extraño-que-no-es-realmente-un-extraño al que solías mandarle mensajes por las tardes.

(Lunes 8:44pm)

Acabo de volver a los mensajes con las fotos de los caballos y estoy teniendo un ataque te nervios, ay dios.

(Martes 00:28am)

Echo de menos nuestras charlas nocturnas.

* * *

**Miércoles 27****de Enero **

(Miércoles 12:13pm)

La hora de la comida es aburrida sin ti ridiculizando algo.

* * *

**Jueves 28****de Enero**

(Jueves 4:12pm)

Me pregunté por un momento si estos mensajes te parecerían molestos pero luego me di cuenta de que no me importa.

(Jueves 4:23pm)

El hecho de que tú no mandes mensajes me resulta molesto a mí así que diría que lo que tenemos ahora me parece bastante justo.

(Jueves 10:13pm)

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Esto no es justo en absoluto.

* * *

**Sábado 30****de Enero**

(Sábado 4:23pm)

Estoy de camino a casa del trabajo, donde voy a trabajar más después de un duro día sirviendo pavo y paninis de brie. La vida universitaria no es tan buena como parece ser, tienes suerte de que te libraste pronto.

(Sábado 4:29pm)

Tuvimos un almuerzo rápido inusualmente largo.

(Sábado 4:32pm)

Y como sé que estás pensando que estoy usando este teléfono como un diario, sólo quería decirte que…

(Sábado 4:33pm)

Cállate.

* * *

**Lunes 4 ****de Febrero**

(Lunes 12:15pm)

Me estaba preguntando qué habrás hecho con la bufanda.

(Lunes 12:18pm)

¿Te deshiciste de ella?

(Lunes 12:20pm)

Espero que no.

(Lunes 3:18pm)

Lo cual es estúpido. No me debería de importar.

(Lunes 3:22pm)

Pero por algún motivo las cosas siempre han sido distintas contigo.

* * *

**Jueves 7****de Febrero**

(Jueves 9:43pm)

¿Te preocupaba que no quisiera tratar contigo por el tema de las drogas?

(Jueves 9:46pm)

No sé porqué te sigo haciendo preguntas si no vas a responder.

(Jueves 11:32pm)

En cualquier caso, quería decirte que estabas equivocado. No me importa.

(Jueves 11:35pm)

Lo que quiero decir que no me conoces tan bien como creías.

(Viernes 00:14am)

Pero lo entiendo. Dijiste que nunca nadie lo entiende. Pero yo necesitaba entenderlo tanto como tú necesitabas desaparecer. En absoluto.

(Viernes 00:20am)

La cosa de las drogas… no cambia nada. Cada vez que recibía un mensaje tuyo, tenía este nudo en el estómago.

(Viernes 00:27am)

No sé que significa, pero sé que asumir cosas sobre mí no ha conseguido una mierda.

(Viernes 00:34am)

Excepto confirmar que eres el idiota más inteligente que nunca ha pisado esta tierra.

(Viernes 1:13am)

Que te jodan Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Domingo 10****de Febrero**

(Domingo 00:43am)

Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando dijo que un hombre con sólo un sándwich por compañía a penas se puede considerar un hombre? Pues podría aplicarlo más o menos ahora mismo.

* * *

**Jueves 14****de Febrero**

(Jueves 9:31am)

Feliz San Valentín. Tengo la sensación de que lo odias tanto como odias Halloween.

* * *

**Sábado 16****de Febrero**

_(Sábado 10:24pm)__  
_

_~~Lllamada~~_

"_Esto es Sherlock Holmes. Estoy obviamente ocupado con algo más importante que lo que sea que tienes que decir, así que deja un mensaje, pero sólo si no es abrumadoramente aburrido. Y si eres Mycroft, sí, fui yo quien escondió la tarta. No, no te voy a decir dónde está."_

"…"

~~Desconectado~~

* * *

**Lunes 18****de Febrero **

_(Lunes 2:19pm)__  
_

_~~Llamada~~_

"_Hola."_

"Oh gracias a Dios. Sherlock, se supone que tendrías que estar en casa-"

"_Sé perfectamente dónde mi familia quiere que esté."_

"Sólo es que, Mycroft está-"

"_Aún corriendo detrás de él por lo que veo."_

"¿Te puedes callar por un segundo?"

"_Continúa entonces, cogí el teléfono, hazlo interesante."_

"No puedes seguir huyendo de esta manera."

"_Si ayuda, haré lo que me dé la gana."_

"Si lo estás pasando mal se supone que me tienes que pedir ayuda a mí, o a.."

"_¿O a quién?"_

"…¿John?"

"…"

"Por qué no recuperas el contacto. Puede que… ayude."

"_Puedes culpar a John por esto."_

"¿Qué?"

"_Esto lo ha causado John."_

"Eso es- ¿Pero, por qué John? ¿Por qué es la causa de todo esto?"

"…"

"¿Sherlock?"

"_Porque…"_

"…"

"_Porque es raro y sorprendente en una manera que a por alguna razón me hace reír porque es tan ridículo que por algún motivo piensa que soy interesante y divertido y porque trabaja excesivamente por algo que sabe que no va a conseguir y se preocupa más de que sus amigos descansen bien por la noche que de llegar a casa a salvo y tiene un horrible hábito de decir palabrotas pero cuando lo encaré por ello se compró un diccionario para compensar por ello porque pensé que me haría sonreír y me compró una taza de té que es francamente el acto de bondad más aleatorio, pobre y torpe que nunca he podido conocer y por alguna estúpida, muy estúpida razón se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y porque me hizo una bufanda y me levantó el ánimo y tuvo una cita con una chica pero estaba pensando en mí y… eso es el porqué."_

"…Entonces-entonces, ¿qué cojones es el problema?"

"_Yo no soy nada de eso. Esto no soy yo."_

"Mándale un mensaje."

"_Greg-"_

"Lo digo en serio, este tipo no es, obviamente, alguien a quien puedas permitirte dejar de lado."

"_No lo entiendes, ¿por qué nadie entiende-"_

"Oh, lo entiendo, Sherlock. Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees."

"_¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"_

"Tienes miedo de-"

"…"

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo."

"_No."_

"Usa ese enorme cerebro tuyo y después vuelve a mi casa. Voy a arreglar esto si es la última cosa que hago. Y conociéndote, podría serlo."

"_Cretino insufrible-"_

~~Desconectado~~

* * *

**Miércoles 20****de Febrero**

(Miércoles 12:26pm)

¿Merece esto la pena? ¿Estás siquiera recibiéndolo?


	15. Interludio

**Capítulo 15 – Interludio – 70 días**

Sólo hace la situación un poco más… complicada.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

**5 Días después**

"¿Qué tal si tú y yo salimos a tomar un poco el aire?"

_"Qué tal si no_."

* * *

**9 Días después**

"¿Estás teniendo tantos problemas como yo?"

_"Siempre ha causado tantos problemas. _ _Pero sí, los estoy teniendo."_

* * *

**15 Días después**

**"Oye, Sherlock ha-?"**

"No."

* * *

**20 Días después**

"Ven a mi casa."

_"Estoy ocupado."_

"Es importante."

_"Siempre es importante."_

"Y recientemente, parece que siempre estás ocupado."

* * *

**24 Días después**

**"¿Qué me dices de una última revisión antes de mañana?"**

"No lo sé."

**"Demasiado tarde, ya he sacado tu taza del armario."**

* * *

**30 Días despuéss**

_"Está mejor. O… mejorando al menos."_

"¿Es por…?"

_"Rehabilitación. Sí."_

_"Me gusta pensar que ha ayudado."_

"¿Te 'gusta pensar?"

_"A veces es difícil de decir."_

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

_"Sus ojos."_

* * *

**36 Días después**

**"¿Nada?"**

"Nada."

* * *

**48 Días después**

**"¿Se ha ido Mike?"**

"Sí."

**"¿Dónde estás?"**

"En la estación."

**"Películas de Hugs y Bond. Mi casa. Ahora."**

"Sólo iba a ir a casa y…"

**"También tengo Hobnobs."**

"…Pon la tetera en marcha."

"¿Por qué se va todo el mundo?"

* * *

**55 Días después**

"Crees que le quiere."

_"Sí. Desafortunadamente."_

"¿Desafortunadamente?"

_"Sólo hace la situación un poco más complicada."_

"¿Es capaz de-?"

_"No es una máquina, Greg."_

* * *

**60 Días después**

"_Esto es Sherlock Holmes. Estoy obviamente ocupado con algo más importante que lo que sea que tienes que decir, así que deja un mensaje, pero sólo si no es abrumadoramente aburrido. Y si eres Mycroft, sí, fui yo quien escondió la tarta. No, no te voy a decir dónde está."_

"Um.. bueno, realmente no esperaba que contestases al teléfono, pero es tarde y hay algunas cosas que necesito hablar y dado que no estás… por aquí… en este momento tendré que hablar a la, err… versión grabada de ti. Lo que quería decir es que creo que he averiguado porqué desapareciste, creo… es porque no te diste cuenta de cuánto nos parecemos realmente, ni de cuánto disfrutaba de las conversaciones contigo. Incluso las mierdas sin sentido que te mandaba a sabe-dios-qué-hora me ayudaba de algún modo, y decía en serio lo de tener ese… nudo… este mmm, joder, ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Supongo que podrías decir que… te idealicé. Sí. Esa es posiblemente la manera más segura de decirlo de todos modos."

* * *

_"No te he visto en el teléfono últimamente."_

_"…"_

_"¿Dónde está?"_

_"Has estádo hablando con Greg."_

_"Sherlock. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?"_

_"Ido."_

* * *

"… Y realmente no ayudó que Molly estuviese parloteando sobre lo atractivo que eres. O… se supone que eres. Alto, voz grave, rizos oscuros, ojos grises, ¿o eran azules? Y una sonrisa que ilumina toda tu cara. Molly no… mmm… no mencionó eso último. Solía imaginarte todo cabreado con una cara como si estuviese meando zumo de limón. Entonces verías algo que hacía que tu expresión se transformase en una enorme sonrisa, tus ojos se iluminarían y te saldría un hoyuelo por la intensidad de la sonrisa y…. Y serías una persona distinta. Me gustaba pensar que… mis mensajes podían hacer eso. Eso es… bueno. Es lo que me gustaba pensar. Es estúpido. Lo sé. Sé lo que estás pensando. Tu alma está hecha de jodido acero. ¿cómo podría haber llegado a ella con estúpidos mensajes sobre, qué eran? Peces? Zumo de arándanos? Y… y villanos de James Bond. Estaba tan desesperado durante los primeros días por algo de conversación que te pregunté sobre mi sándwich. Ahora… ahora ni siquiera puedo permitirme un sándwich en la cafetería de la universidad. Gracioso. Bueno… no. No es gracioso en absoluto, en realidad…"

* * *

_"¿Ido?"_

_"Eso es lo que he dicho."_

_"…¿ido a dónde?"_

_"A dar un paseo."_

* * *

"…Pero también estaba… mmm, celoso de Molly. Porque ella te había visto. Había hablado contigo cara a cara. Y simplemente no parecía justo que la hubieses conocido a ella y ahora te niegues a conocerme a mí. Siempre me ha molestado. Especialmente por la manera en la que parecía tan interesado en ti. Quería darte su número, ¿sabes? Y, mierda, suena terrible y muy posesivo pero era la última cosa que quería. Lo que realmente quería… era haberme encontrado contigo en Speedy's. Y de hecho lo intenté, por Navidad. Siempre pienso sobre cuál habría sido tu reacción. Bueno, y… no sería incómodo y nos sentaríamos a tomar una taza de té y resultaría que estabas tan interesado en mí como yo… mmm… lo estaba en ti. Pero eso no es lo que querías, supongo. Pero sabes qué má-

* * *

_"Entonces necesitarás uno nuevo."_

_"…"_

_"Ten, toma el mío. Me compraré uno nuevo mañana."_

* * *

(Viernes 10:26pm)

Aparentemente hay un tiempo límite para los mensajes de voz.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

* * *

**70 Días después**

**"¿Qué tal lo llevas?"**

"Las cosas no van bien, Molly."

**"¿Cómo puedo ayudar? Quiero ayudar."**

"Gracias pero… no puedes ayudar. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, de verdad."

**"Me pone triste, ¿sabes? Todo el estudio que hemos hecho… Trabajaste muy duro."**

"Lo sé."

**"¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?"**

"…"

**"…John? ¿En qué estás pensando?"**

"El ejercito."


	16. 2 de Mayo

**Capítulo 16 – 2 de Mayo**

Eres la tarta de John, es lo que estoy intentando decir.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _ Mycroft_

**Miércoles 2 de Mayo**

(Miércoles 6:12pm)

**¿Has hablado ya con tus padres?**

(Miércoles 6:19pm)

Aún no, iba a sacar el tema mañana por la noche porque es el día de pedir al chino. Con un poco de suerte estarán de mejor humor después de pollo kung po.

(Miércoles 6:23pm)

**¿Estás completamente seguro?**

(Miércoles 6:24pm)

¿Crees que debería pedir el ternera con salsa de frijoles

(Miércoles 6:26pm)

**John.**

(Miércoles 6:27pm)

No quieres que me enliste. Puedo verlo.

(Miércoles 6:35pm)

**Quiero que hagas lo que tú consideres mejor.**

(Miércoles 6:39pm)

Ya hemos hablado de esto. No hay manera de que pueda permitirme seguir en la universidad. Meterme en el ejercito es la única forma de conseguir la formación médica.

(Miércoles 6:46pm)

**Ya lo sé, sólo quería asegurarme de que lo habías pensado lo suficiente antes de tomar la decisión. **

(Miércoles 6:50pm)

¿Qué me queda por pensar?

(Miércoles 6:56pm)

**¿La gente a la que vas a dejar aquí?**

(Miércoles 6:58pm)

No os estaría dejando, sabes? Sólo… me voy por un tiempo.

(Miércoles 7:04pm)

**¿Un tiempo? Tendrás que servir durante 6 años. Y eso después de todo el entrenamiento. **

(Miércoles 7:06pm)

**Eso es mucho tiempo. Muchas tazas de té que tendré que beber sin ti. **

(Miércoles 7:10pm)

…Lo sé.

(Miércoles 7:16pm)

**¿Y qué pasa con Sherlock?**

(Miércoles 9:45pm)

No creas que tampoco he pensado sobre eso.

* * *

**Jueves 3****de Mayo**

_(Jueves 10:37am)__  
_

_~~Llamada~~_

"_Hola."_

"…Sherlock?"

"_Sí."_

"¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Mycroft?"

"_Él me lo dio."_

"¿Para que te lo quedes?"

"_Sí. Él se compró uno nuevo."_

"….¿Le has contado la razón por la que ya no tienes tu antiguo teléfono?"

"_No."_

"¿Planeas hacerlo?"

"_No."_

"… ¿Y hay algún motivo por el cuál no me ha dado su nuevo número?"

"_¿Por qué no le preguntas a él y me dejas en paz?"_

"Te olvidas de que no llamaba a este número para hablar contigo, pero ya que estamos…"

"_No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar. Tengo un teléfono nuevo que huele un poco a glaseado de tarta gracias a las pringosos dedos de Mycroft y en realidad estoy en medio de-"_

"¿Pero qué pasa con John?"

"…_¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar el tema?"_

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"…"

"Lo sé."

"_No sabes nada."_

"Tan poca fe. Sabes que siempre he querido ser inspector de policía, nos damos cuenta de estas cosas. Todos los pequeños detalles."

"_Cada conversación-"_

"Casi cada conversación-"

"_Le mencionas como si fuera lo más importante en cada situación, como si… como si sus sentimientos fuese por lo que estamos viviendo. ¿Por qué?" _

"Porque ES importante, Sherlock. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de eso? Tú mismo lo dijiste, él es la causa de todo este—"

"_¡Exacto! ¿Por qué crees que yo-"_

"¿Le dejaste?"

"… _No éramos pareja."_

"No he dicho que lo fueseis."

"_Las implicaciones siempre están ahí."_

"Sólo me sorprende que aún creas que son implicaciones…"

"_¿Puedo colgar ya?"_

"Eso es terriblemente cortés de tu parte, el preguntar, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"_Espectacular."_

"¿Aburriéndote?"

"_Sí."_

"Vale, sólo déjame decir una cosa."

"_Entonces hazla interesante."_

"Tiene que ver con John, creo que lo encontrarás interesante."

"_Greg, estoy cerca de-"_

"John nunca se encontró contigo-"

"_Obvio."_

"Nunca te vio mirar mal y escupir palabras a la gente que intenta ayudarte. Yo, por ejemplo. Nunca recibió un portazo tuyo en la cara, o te vio enfrascado en un experimento con tapones en los oídos para aislarte del mundo. Te envió un mensaje de texto en Navidad, pero no te llegó a ver sentarte en la cena con la ridícula bufanda que te hizo mientras todo el mundo lo mencionaba y se burlaba de ello- -"

"_¿Hay algo que Mycroft no te diga? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?"_

"Todo lo que recibió fueron conversaciones. Lo que, curiosamente, es lo que hace que repelas a la mayoría de la gente."

"_No puedo hacer nada si la gente-"_

"Estúpidos. Sí, lo sé. Pero John no siguió hablando contigo porque en el fondo seas humano, le gustó tu personalidad, por sorprendente que parezca. Tú estabas siendo tú mismo, el molesto y cabronazo tú, pero aún así se enamoró de eso."

"_Ya estás otra vez-"_

"¡De acuerdo! De acuerdo. Se enamoró de la manera en la que alguien se enamora de… una tarta."

"…_¿Una tarta?"_

"Eres la tarta de John, es lo que estoy intentando decir."

"…_Esa es la cosa más absurd-"_

"No ridiculices mi metáfora de la tarta, es oro puro. Y cierta."

"_¡No tiene ningún sentido!"_

"Sólo piénsalo. John… John tiene una cuchara, ¿vale? Y-"

"_Oh por amor de-"_

"¡Escucha! Se armó de la cuchara y miró a esa gran y confusa delicatessen que el destino le había-"

"_¿Destino?"_

"Sí, Sherlock. Destino."

"_No puedes creer honestamente-"_

"Algo hizo que el dedo de John se deslizase cuando marcó tu número y no tiene dedos de salchicha porque lo he comprobado. Está perfectamente en forma. Juega al rugby. Pero ya sabías eso…"

"_¿Le has buscado en facebo-?"_

"Volviendo al tema de la tarta. John incrustó su cuchara en la corteza superior y, ¿sabes qué encontró debajo de ella?"

"_No tengo tiempo para esto."_

"Más corteza."

"_Greg-"_

"¡Pero eso no le detuvo! Oh no. John tenía curiosidad por esa misteriosa tarta con más de una corteza. Y continuó para encuentra otra nueva capa."

"_Vale, creo que lo entiendo. Soy una tarta llena de duras cortezas y sin frutas, la curiosidad de John en algún momento sacará lo mejor de él y tú has desarrollado una nueva e inquietante pasión por los postres, no me extraña que tú y Mycroft hagáis tan buena pareja."_

"Puede que tengas una corteza dura, pero no estás falto de frutas. Sólo lleva un poco más de lo normal llegar a esa fruta. Pero cuando John llegue al fondo encontrará manzanas y peras y moras y un poquito de canela."

"_Tan poética como esta conversación ha sido, estoy ocupado en este momento."_

"Ocupado. Vosotros los hermanos Holmes siempre estáis jodidamente ocupados. ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo?"

"_Definitivamente no compararnos unos a otros con tartas."_

"Todo lo que digo, es que sólo porque tengas más capas de corteza antes de llegar a lo bueno, no significa que John no pueda llegar a comerte en-"

_~~Desconectado~~_

(Miércoles 10:52am)

Vale, puede que haya ido un poco lejos.

(Miércoles 10:58am)

Pero dejé claro lo que quería decir, ¿no?

(Miércoles 11:13am)

Lo tomaré como un sí.

* * *

**Sábado 5****de Mayo**

(Sábado 12:04pm)  
Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Sábado 12:06pm)  
¿Lo captas? Porque no me has dicho una sola palabra en dos putos meses.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Sábado 12:14pm)  
Desearía que al menos cargases el maldito teléfono.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Sábado 4:25pm)

De camino a casa del trabajo. Ahora es cuando te estaría contando algo importante si te teléfono funcionase.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Sábado 4:38pm)  
Esto me está cabreando. También lo estás haciendo probablemente adrede.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Sábado 6:12pm)

Es realmente irónico, los textos sin sentido te llevaron a abandonar tu teléfono pero cuando tengo algo importante que decirte, no puedo.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Sábado 6:15pm)  
¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA? FALLO DEL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE. ¿DÓNDE HA IDO EL MENSAJE? JODER.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Sábado 6:24pm)

Necesito irme a la cama pronto y levantarme para ver unos 200 mensajes tuyos, todos con disculpas por ser el cabronazo más grande del mundo y aún siendo la única persona con la que me siento con ganas de hablar.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

* * *

**Lunes 7****de Mayo**

(Lunes 5:13pm)  
Me estoy sintiendo un poco mejor respecto a la idea ahora.

(Lunes 5:20pm)**  
****¡Qué bien!**

(Lunes 5:23pm)  
No bien.

(Lunes 5:25pm)**  
****¿No bien?**

(Lunes 5:28pm)

Ahora que ya hemos pasado las largas horas de llantos y discusiones, mi padre a penas dice nada y no dejo de encontrar a mi madre mirándome como si fuese la última vez que me va a ver.

(Lunes 5:30pm)**  
****Sólo están preocupados, ya lo sabes.**

(Lunes 5:32pm)  
Creo que también sabían que iba a pasar.

(Lunes 5:34pm)**  
****¿Y qué tal con Harry?**

(Lunes 5:35pm)  
Ella lo lleva bien. En cualquier caso mejor que mis padres.

(Lunes 5:36pm)**  
****¿Nada de lágrimas?**

(Lunes 5:38pm)  
No es exactamente ese tipo de persona. Se rió durante el final de Titanic, la niña rara sin alma.

(Lunes 5:40pm)**  
****Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, ¡creo que voy a lloriquear cuando te vayas!**

(Lunes 5:43pm)

No empieces, aún me quedan los finales antes de que nada interesante pase.

(Lunes 5:46pm)

**Sé que**** Toby te echará de menos.**

(Lunes 5:48pm)

No, echará de menos arañar todos mis jerseys nuevos. Tuve que donar el de navidad a la beneficencia. Prácticamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos y olía a pis de gato.

(Lunes 5:50pm)**  
****¡Le gustas! Lo echarás de menos, tienes el corazón blando. **

(Lunes 5:52pm)  
No lo echaré de menos.

(Lunes 5:55pm)**  
****¿Ha habido suerte con Sherlock?**

(Lunes 5:57pm)  
No, su teléfono sigue sin recibir mis mensajes.

(Lunes 5:58pm)  
**¿Sabes por qué?**

(Lunes 6:01pm)  
Aún no. Pensé que no lo habría cargado, pero han pasado días. Quizá lo rompió o lo aplastó o… algo.

(Lunes 6:05pm)**  
****¿Haría eso?**

(Lunes 6:10pm)  
Probablemente.

* * *

**Martes 8****de Mayo**

(Martes 2:49pm)  
_¿Has tenido la charla con Sherlock?_

(Martes 2:52pm)  
Sí, la tuve.

(Martes 2:53pm)  
_¿Y?_

(Martes 2:55pm)  
Éxito. Le llamé tarta.

(Martes 3:02pm)  
_…_

(Martes 3:04pm)  
_Por supuesto que lo hiciste._

(Martes 3:08pm)  
Fue muy efectivo.

(Martes 3:10pm)  
_Creo que yo juzgaré eso._

(Martes 3:12pm)  
Hay método en la locura.

(Martes 3:14pm)  
_¿Pero, en esencia, qué dijiste?_

(Martes 3:17pm)  
No lo sé, le dije que… fuese afrutado.

(Martes 3:20pm)  
_Yo podría haberle dicho eso._

(Martes 3:25pm)  
Pero ya sabemos que una vez que te metes en el tema de las tartas ya no hay manera de pararte.

(Martes 3:45pm)  
Genial, vale, ahora me estás ignorando. Eres igual que Sherlock. Niños de 5 años en el fondo.

(Martes 3:54pm)  
Al menos sabemos que la tarta es tu límite.

(Martes 3:58pm)  
_No te estoy ignorando, es sólo… mis padres._

(Martes 4:03pm)  
Vamos entonces, te llevaré a tomar un café. Para sacarte un poco de esa casa.

(Martes 4:06pm)  
Y no te atrevas a decirme que estás ocupado.

(Martes 4:06pm)  
_Sólo si me compras un donut. _

(Martes 4:08pm)  
¿Qué ha sido de la dieta?

(Martes 4:10pm)  
_Olvida la dieta. He estado haciendo trampas desde el principio._

(Martes 4:12pm)  
¡Mycroft! ¿Qué diría la tía Gertrude?

(Martes 4:16pm)  
_No diría nada. La vieja intolerante vampira murió hace 6 meses. Estáte al día. _

(Martes 4:18pm)  
Tu familia es agotadora.

(Martes 4:20pm)  
_Lo sé. Ahora ya sabes porqué me entrego a los postres en tiempos difíciles. _


	17. 10 de Mayo

**Capítulo 17 – 10 de Mayo **

Fuiste la voz en el medio de la noche.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

**Jueves 10****de Mayo**

(Jueves 6:02pm)  
**¿Vas a hablarle a Sherlock?**

(Jueves 6:12pm)  
¿Sobre qué?

(Jueves 6:14pm)  
**Sobre que te vas.**

(Jueves 6:18pm)  
Aún no me voy a ir, creo que aún hay tiempo.

(Jueves 6:22pm)  
**Lo sé, ¿pero qué si te fueses? ¿No hay ningún modo en el que puedas hacerle llegar un mensaje sobre dónde vas a estar? Puede que cambie de idea y entonces sería demasiado tarde. **

(Jueves 6:25pm)  
Estáis haciendo que suene horriblemente dramático. No vivimos en un episodio de Eastenders.

(Jueves 6:30pm)  
**A veces parece que sí…**

(Jueves 6:34pm)  
Se que estás preocupada por que conozca al Señor Oscuro-y-Hermoso, pero no te preocupes, de hecho, tengo una idea.

* * *

**Viernes 11****de Mayo**

(Viernes 11:13pm)

Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar últimamente, y recordé lo que dijiste hace meses cuando estaba atrapado en cas de Molly. Ahora estoy caminando por la calle de noche y qué gracioso sería si nos encontrásemos en alguna esquina.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Viernes 11:18pm)

¿No sería gracioso? No lo sé.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Viernes 11:25pm)

Probablemente pensaría que me vas a atracar y te pegaría un puñetazo en la cara o viceversa y realmente no tengo ganas de explicarte a mis padres en la sala de espera de un hospital.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Viernes 11:36pm)

¿Voy a tener que explicarte a alguien? Porque eres una persona difícil de explicar.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

(Sábado 1:01am)

Parece que no.  
[FALLO EN EL ENVÍO DEL MENSAJE]

* * *

**Sábado 12****de Mayo**

(Sábado 7:00pm)

_Sherlock está fregando los platos._

(Sábado 7:07pm)

Oh dios mío, haz una foto.

(Sábado 7:12pm)

_No soy tan raro, Gregory. Además, se daría cuenta._

(Sábado 7:17pm)

Te dije que no me llamases así, Está reservado para mi madre cuando me olvido de sacar a Rocky de casa por las mañanas y caga en el suelo.

(Sábado 7:20pm)

_Eso suena como Sherlock._

(Sábado 7:24pm)

¡Eh, se agradable! El pobre está limpiando los restos de tu plato.

(Sábado 7:30pm)

_En realidad, sólo está poniendo la vajilla debajo del agua y mirando las burbujas con expresión solemne. _

(Sábado 7:35pm)

Déjale, sólo está teniendo una crisis de identidad. Piensa que puede ser una tarta.

(Sábado 7:38pm)

_Bueno, lo que sea que le dijiste, aunque extraño, definitivamente le ha hecho pensar. _

(Sábado 7:40pm)

¿Has oído un 'gracias' en alguna parte?

(Sábado 7:44pm)

_Aún no, todavía está mirando ensimismado a las burbujas. Está empezando a preocuparme. _

(Sábado 7:47pm)

Todo a su tiempo.

* * *

**Domingo 13****de Mayo**

_(Sun 2:10pm)__  
__~~Llamada~~_

"_¿Sí?"_

"Hola, soy John, ¿el tipo al que tu hermano solía mandar mensajes?"

"…"

"No sé si lo recuerdas. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que me diste este número, cinco, o puede que seis meses o algo así. Pero sólo quería llamar para saber si podrías decirle algo a Sherlock de mi parte."

"…"

"¿Hola? ¿Es Mycroft Holmes, no?"

"…"

"No me digas que he marcado mal un número otra vez."

"…"

"¿Hola?"

"_Puedes decírmelo tú mismo."_

"Qué…"

"…"

"Eres… ¿Sherlock?"

"_Desafortunadamente."_

"…Mierda."

"_Encantador."_

"Yo… no estaba preparado para esto."

"…"

"Tienes que darme unas cuantas explicaciones."

"_Ahora no es el momento ideal, de veras…"_

"No. Ahora. No voy a colgar hasta que me des alguna respuesta."

"_No debería haber dicho nada, no debería haber…"_

"No actúes así cabrón, cómo te atreves a ignorarme durante meses y… fingir que no estás interesado en absoluto cuando finalmente oigo tú voz otra vez… Maldita sea, ¿qué coño te pasa?"

"_¿Qué me pasa?"_

"Sí!"

"_¿Quieres que te escriba un libro?"_

"Por favor hazlo. De hecho, insisto en que el título se: La ira y angustias de Sherlock Holmes: Gilipollería de primera. 2 estrellas. No lo recomiendo, tiene un final de mierda."

"_¿Gilipollería? ¿En serio? Ahora te inventas palabras. Espero que hayas conservado ese diccionario."_

"Cállate."

"_Parece que la única manera que tienes ahora mismo de comunicarte conmigo es a través de insultos, así que creo que sería mejor si colgase-"_

"¡No!"

"…"

"Si culgas, puede que nunca me vuelvas a coger el teléfono. Sólo… dame un minuto, ¿vale? No puedes culparme."

"_De acuerdo. Y durante ese minuto, ¿serás capaz de ordenar tus pensamientos para recordar qué es lo que querías que Mycroft me dijese?_

"No sé si ahora mismo es el momento de decirlo dado que estás de un humor-"

"_Sólo escúpelo."_

"…"

"…"

"No estoy seguro de-"

"_John."_

"… De acuerdo. He decidido, mmm, alistarme."

"…_Sí."_

"¿Sí?"

"_Sí."_

"¿Qué coño significa 'sí'? No te he preguntado nada."

"_No."_

"Para. Tómate esto en serio."

"_¿Qué quieres que diga?"_

"…¡No lo sé Sherlock! Pregúntame por qué lo he dedicido, cuándo-"

"_Ya lo sé."_

"Por supuesto."

"_Lo sé. Así que, saltándonos la parte aburrida, ¿qué más quieres que diga?"_

"Dime... dime lo que piensas."

"_No pienso nada."_

"No me vengas con eso-"

"_Que te alistes no me afecta de ninguna manera-"_

"Eres un puto mentiroso."

"_¿Y cómo?"_

"Si el que me dejases por varios meses me afectó tanto como lo hizo, que yo me vaya al ejercito durante seis años después del entrenamiento debería…. Debería comerte por dentro. Sólo pensarlo."

"_Debería, ¿no?"_

"Sí, es como se supone que funciona."

"_¿Piensas que me preocupo tanto? ¿Qué literalmente me comería por dentro?"_

"Sé que te importa. Preocuparse por este tipo de cosas de hace humano. Deja de avergonzarte de tener emociones."

"_Si quieres un ejemplo de primera de cómo de irrelevante estás siento ahora mismo, mira a dónde te han llevado tus emociones—"_

"Espera un momento-"

"_Enviarme mensajes de manera obsesiva a los que no iba… no podía responder."_

"Cállate, cállate ahora mismo."

"_Pero no nos habíamos puesto sentimentales aún. Posiblemente fue para mejor que mi teléfono quedase aplastado en la calle del hospital de St Bart's…"_

"¿Por qué estás siendo así?"

"_Y de hecho, si necesitas una visión más amplia de la situación, mira a dónde preocuparnos nos ha llevado a los dos."_

"…"

"_No tiene mucho de ventaja, esta cosa de preocuparse, si me preguntas."_

"…"

"_Bueno, si eso es todo, el-"_

"No, no es todo. Está lejos de ser todo. Vas a sentarte, cerrar esa bocaza tuya y abrir bien los oídos por una vez porque obviamente no entiendes una mierda. No voy a dejar esto a malas otra vez. No podría soportarlo. No vas a hacerme esto por segunda vez."

"_Sólo lo estoy haciendo más fácil para ambos-"_

"_¿Fácil_? ¿Qué parte de esto ha sido fácil? ¿Fue fácil de decir lo que dijiste? Porque no fue fácil de escuchar. Si, de acuerdo. Te envié muchos mensajes lloriqueando y sabía que no ibas a responder pero eso no significa que tengas derecho a escapar de esto fingiendo que me compadeces. Sé que también estabas mal, no lo intentes negar."

"_No puedo significar nada para ti-"_

"Fuiste la voz en el medio de la noche, y vale… quizá yo sólo era el idiota que hablaba de sándwiches demasiado pero el hecho es que no nos dimos cuenta de cuánto nos necesitábamos en su momento, por diferentes, quizá. Y tú sigues actuando como si no lo supieses pero lo más difícil de todo esto probablemente que eres un jodido buen actor. Sólo… necesito saber porqué."

"_Pensé que estaba… Estoy mejor solo."_

"No, estás mejor teniendo al tipo molesto que vive en tu teléfono. Y él está mejor teniéndote a ti."

"_Estás siendo horriblemente cursi."_

"Tiempos desesperados requieren … medidas cursis."

"_Eso no es el dicho-"_

"Sí, sí de acuerdo. Sólo es que… estás tratando de alejarme de ti. Lo sé. Y no lo entiendo."

"_Porque el cariño no es un ventaja."_

"Ten cariño por mí."

"_Hiciste las cosas…más interesantes."_

"No, necesito más que eso."

"_Sí que estás necesitado-"_

"Admite que te gusto."

"_No me gusta nadie."_

"Entonces cámbialo."

"_Y ahora has establecido un gran sentimiento de auto importancia."_

"No tenemos que quedar, si eso es lo que te molesta. Nunca tenemos que, si es lo que de verdad quieres. Pero no puedes decirme honestamente que no hay algo raro en colgar ahora y no volvernos a hablar nunca. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos."

"_No dudo que lo más que has viajado hoy ha sido de tu cama a la cocina-"_

"Sólo dime que no vas a cambiar tu número después de esto."

"…"

"Porque juro por dios que si lo haces, organizaré personalmente tu funeral y después apareceré con un sombrero Mexicano y un bigote y le diré a todo el mundo que fuimos amantes clandestinos."

"_Y me levantaría de mi tumba para ver las caras de idiotas de todo el mundo."_

"Y quizá después tocaría una de mis alegres canciones en la guitarra española mientras cabalgamos hacia el horizonte."

"_Para, no puedo reírme. Estoy en la escena de un crimen."_

"¿Qué estás haciendo en la escena de un crimen?"

"_Oh, ya sabes. Me aburría. Pasar el tiempo, demostrando algunas cosas. Obviamente."_

"Obviamente. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?"

"_¿Cuál es el trato?"_

"Tú no vuelves a desaparecer, y yo mantendré en secreto el pequeño escándalo de tu amante."

"… _No puedo creer que existas."_

"…"

"…"

"_Trato."_

_~~Desconectado~~_

* * *

_(Domingo 3:12pm)__  
__~~Llamada~~_

"_Hola, hermano querido."_

"_Planeaste esto."_

"_¿Planeé qué, exactamente?"_

"_Ya lo sabes, sólo estabas esperando a que ocurriese. Dios, ¿por qué siempre insistes en meterte en mi vida-"_

"_No puedo leer la mente, Sherlock."_

"_El teléfono, ¡obviamente! Me diste tu teléfono para reemplazar el mío sabiendo que John tenía el número, entrometido, fisgón-"_

"…"

"_Para."_

"_¿Para el qué?"_

"_Puedo oírte sonriendo satisfecho."_

"_Sonreír es una acción inaudible, Sherlock. Puede que seas brillante, pero no eres un superhumano. Por mucho que te guste creerlo..."_

"_¿Ya estás contento?"_

"_¿De que hayas hablado con John otra vez, finalmente? Sí, lo admito."_

"_¿Cómo sabes que he hablado con él?"_

"_Oh, por favor."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Por supuesto que cogiste el teléfono, lo hechas de menos tanto como él a ti. Es bastante lindo. Escucharle fue simplemente la punta del iceberg. Te derrumbaste."_

"_¿Derrumbaste? ¿Me derrumbé? No olvidemos lo que haces en la caseta del jardín. Me haces sonar tan débil. Lo dices como si… como si…"_

"_Como si John fuese una droga que estás desesperadamente intentando dejar. Y fue en vano al parecer. Te has vuelto aún más rencoroso."_

"…"

"_Tengo que decir que John es la única droga a la que no me importa que seas adicto."_

_~~Desconectado~~_


	18. 14 de Mayo

**Capítulo 18 - 14 de Mayo**

No dejas de sonreír para ti.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg :** Molly **:_Mycroft_

**Lunes 14****de Mayo**

(Lunes 12:06pm)  
Aquí estamos.

_(Lunes 12:09pm)__  
__Eso parece._

(Lunes 12:12pm)  
Juntos de nuevo.

_(Lunes 12:14pm)__  
__Oh no._

(Lunes 12:15pm)  
Amigos.

_(Lunes 12:16pm)__  
__No._

(Lunes 12:18pm)  
Compañeros de crimen. Reunidos.

_(Lunes 12:20pm)__  
__Por dios._

(Lunes 12:22pm)  
El dúo dinámico.

(Lunes 12:23pm)  
Tú eres Batman, por cierto.

_(Lunes 12:24pm)__  
__¿Has terminado?_

(Lunes 12:25pm)  
Sí… creo. Estoy sonriendo como un idiota al teléfono y están empezando a mirarme raro.

_(Lunes 12:28pm)__  
__¿Riéndote de tus propias gracias otra vez?_

(Lunes 12:30pm)  
No, de ti.

_(Lunes 12:32pm)__  
__No respondido con nada remotamente divertido._

(Lunes 12:32pm)  
No importa.

_(Lunes 12:33pm)__  
__La mayoría de la gente no encuentra la hostilidad apreciable._

(Lunes 12:34pm)  
Puedo ver tu halo.

_(Lunes 12:35pm)__  
__…¿Qué?_

(Lunes 12:38pm)  
No importa. Quizá Beyonce no fue la mejor elección.

_(Lunes 12:40pm)__  
__¿Qué es un Beyonce?_

(Lunes 12:43pm)  
Oh Sherlock, te he echado de menos.

_(Lunes 12:46pm)_  
_Vete a la mierda._

* * *

**Martes 15****de Mayo**

(Martes 11:23am)  
No sé que has hecho, pero lo has conseguido. Y te mereces un sundae de chocolate por ello.

(Martes 11:30am)  
_No hice nada, en realidad._

(Martes 11:35am)  
Pero están mandándose mensajes otra vez, y estoy bastante seguro de que no se debe a mi profunda conversación sobre tartas.

(Martes 11:37am)  
_Da las gracias a John, llamó a mi número y Sherlock lo cogió._

(Martes 11:40am)  
Ah sí, ¡se me había olvidado que le diste tu número!

(Martes 11:41am)  
_A mí también._

(Martes 11:47am)  
¿Quieres decir que no lo planeaste?

(Martes 11:54am)  
_Por supuesto que no. Pero puedo decir que bajo su enfado estaba secretamente impresionado de que le hubiese logrado engañar. Simplemente voy a disfrutar de este momento._

(Martes 11:56am)  
Ya era hora de que las cosas empezasen a funcionar entre esos dos.

(Martes 12:02am)  
_Ciertamente. Pero creo que cuando dos personas han de estar juntas, la situación siempre se arregla de alguna manera._

(Martes 12:05am)  
No sabía que creías en el destino.

(Martes 12:08am)  
_No en el destino, Greg. Amor._

* * *

(Martes 1:03pm)  
**No dejas de sonreír para ti.**

(Martes 1:06pm)  
¿Por qué me estás mirando? Deberías estar tomando apuntes, o Mr Reynolds te va a comer la cabeza otra vez.

(Martes 1:09pm)  
**Solo te advierto, parece que estás sonriendo a tu entrepierna y la gente se está empezando a dar cuenta.**

(Martes 1:13pm)  
No puedo evitarlo. Simplemente tengo una entrepierna muy agradable.

(Martes 1:14pm)  
**Vale, mucha información. Pero es interesante cómo pensar en Sherlock hace que tu mirada se dirija a la zona de tus ingles… me pregunto qué significará.**

(Martes 1:15pm)

Tengo el sacapuntas en la mano y no dudaré en lanzártelo a la cabeza.

(Martes 1:17pm)  
**Me alegro de que estés de mejor humos ahora que Sherlock te responde. Tus ojos vuelven a tener ese brillo.**

(Martes 1:19pm)  
No le echaba tanto de menos..

(Martes 1:20pm)  
**Ya discutiré contigo sobre eso más tarde.**

(Martes 1:22pm)  
Genial. Ahora vuelve al trabajo, al menos uno de nosotros tiene que entenderlo y a mí se me está escapando todo.

(Martes 1:23pm)  
**Mandón.**

* * *

**Miércoles 16****de Mayo**

_(Miércoles 3:12pm)_  
_John, busqué Beyonce en google. ¿Es eso a lo que te referías cuando me llamaste una mujer negra independiente?_

_(Miércoles 3:34pm)_  
_¡John! ¿Qué significa esto?_

_(Miércoles 3:43pm)_  
_¿John?_

(Miércoles 3:45pm)  
No puedo… parar… de reír.

* * *

**Jueves 17****de Mayo**

(Jueves 4:41pm)  
Me alegro mucho de poder volver a hacer esta pregunta: ¿Qué tal está John?

_(Jueves 4:47pm)__  
__Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de mi decisión._

(Jueves 4:50pm)  
¿Qué ha estado haciendo?

_(Jueves 4:51pm)__  
__Para._

(Jueves 4:55pm)  
¿Has visto alguna buena película últimamente?

_(Jueves 4:57pm)__  
__He dado una vuelta completa, estoy otra vez donde empecé._

(Jueves 4:59pm)  
Sí, hablándote otra vez con la única persona que iluminaba tu día. En serio, deja de centrarte en ti mismo y mira lo que tienes en frente de ti.

_(Jueves 5:06pm)__  
__Sólo veo una pérdida de tiempo que acabaré terminando en decepción y té frío._

(Jueves 5:08pm)  
Bueno, yo veo a un niño de 7 años llorando porque sus 'amigos' le han pegado y después, culpado por haberlo empezado.

_(Jueves 5:10pm)__  
__Maravilloso, saca a relucir traumas infantiles, es justo lo que necesito._

(Jueves 5:15pm)  
John no es como Victor. O Sebastian. O ninguna de los otros idiotas que te hicieron pasar un infierno. Confías en John, y eso te da miedo, pero no te va a hacer daño. Parace un maldito erizo, para empezar…

_(Jueves 5:17pm)__  
__¿Dónde vais tú y Mycroft cuando os escapáis para hablar de mí?_

(Jueves 5:22pm)  
Es un secreto.

(Jueves 5:25pm)  
Y no sólo hablamos de ti, eso sería agotador.

_(Jueves 5:30pm)__  
__No, tienes razón. Planeáis incontables maneras de humillarme y hacer mi vida aún más complicado. También coméis strudel._

(Jueves 5:33pm)  
Vale, tal vez sacar el tema de Victor fue un error.

_(Jueves 5:36pm)__  
__Quizá todo esto es un error. Quizá mi vida es un error._

(Jueves 5:43pm)  
John te hace reír, y realmente necesitas eso en tu vida.

(Jueves 5:48pm)  
Es como si los dos tuvieses los ojos vendados y caminaseis perdidos en una habitación vacía. Tienes que gritar Marco si tienes intención de encontrarle.

_(Jueves 5:49pm)__  
__Ahora déjame en paz-_

(Jueves 5:53pm)  
…Vale

(Jueves 5:54pm)  
(Polo)

* * *

**Viernes 18****de Mayo**

(Viernes 8:34pm)  
¿En serio no te molesta que me meta en el ejército? ¿En absoluto?

_(Viernes 8:37pm)__  
__¿Por qué me tendría que molestar? Es la única manera razonable en la que puedes llegar a ser médico._

(Viernes 8:40pm)  
6 años.

_(Viernes 8:44pm)__  
__… ¿Sí?_

(Viernes 8:52pm)  
6 años, no podríamos hablar o… vernos.

_(Viernes 10:14pm)__  
__Estás esperando a que cambie de opinión. Estás esperando un encuentro ridículamente melodramático justo antes de que te vayas al entrenamiento. Puedes dejar de esperar._

(Viernes 10:32pm)  
Destroza mis sueños y escupe sobre ellos, por qué no.

_(Viernes 10:36pm)__  
__Tu único sueño es llegar a ser médico. No me voy a entrometer en eso._

(Viernes 10:39pm)  
Entonces estás diciendo que si no fuese a alistarme, ¿quedarías conmigo?

_(Viernes 10:43pm)__  
__No he dicho eso._

(Viernes 10:49pm)  
No lo has no dicho.

_(Viernes 10:54pm)__  
__¿Qué intentas conseguir?_

(Viernes 11:03pm)  
No podría decírtelo.

_(Viernes 11:05pm)__  
__No me gustan los secretos._

(Viernes 11:08pm)

Tiene que ver con un plato de petri.

_(Viernes 11:10pm)__  
__Buenas noches._

(Viernes 11:12pm)  
¿Buenas noches? Diría que es pronto para nosotros. No quieres saber en cuántas clases me quedé dormido gracias a nuestras conversaciones nocturnas.

_(Viernes 11:15pm)__  
__Entonces quizá pronto te vendrá bien._

(Viernes 11:19pm)  
No puedo dormir de todos modos, he salido.

_(Viernes 11:20pm)__  
__¿Pub? Aburrido._

(Viernes 11:23pm)  
No, sólo paseando. Pensando.

_(Viernes 11:27pm)__  
__Yo también._

(Viernes 11:30pm)  
Que no te apuñalen.

_(Viernes 11:33pm)__  
__Uno no deja su casa con intención de que le apuñalen._

(Viernes 11:36pm)  
Aún así, vigila las cosas afiladas y puntiagudas.

_(Viernes 11:37pm)__  
__Consejo de valor incalculable, gracias._

(Viernes 11:40pm)  
Cuando quieras.

* * *

**Sábado 19 Mayo**

(Sábado 5:12pm)  
Feliz 19 de Mayo.

_(Sábado 5:15pm)__  
__¿Qué es tan feliz acerca del 19 de Mayo?_

(Sábado 5:17pm)  
Es su cumpleaños.

_(Sábado 5:19pm)__  
__…¿Del día? ¿Los días tienen cumpleaños ahora?_

(Sábado 5:22pm)  
Sorprendente, lo sé. Pero sólo hay un 19 de Mayo en todo el año.

_(Sábado 5:23pm)__  
__Algunas de las cosas que se te ocurren… ¿Significa que lo estás celebrando?_

(Sábado 5:25pm)

Por supuesto. Mira:

- imagen -

(Sábado 5:26pm)  
Celebrándolo con un paseo romántico por el parque.

(Sábado 5:27pm)  
Y por romántico quiero decir dolorosamente solitario.

_(Sábado 5:30pm)__  
__Suena a mi tipo de cita._

(Sábado 5:32pm)  
Apuesto que sí.

_(Sábado 5:34pm)__  
__¿Qué hay de mañana? ¿Vas a celebrarlo también?_

(Sábado 5:35pm)  
Eso significaría que tendría que celebrar el día siguiento, y el día de después, y el día de después de ese…

_(Sábado 5:37pm)__  
__Creo que así es como la gente aburrida definiría lo de 'disfrutar de cada día.'_

(Sábado 5:42pm)

Por qué ibas a disfrutar cada día cuando puedes darle tu tobillo a un perro rabioso para que lo muerda. Por dios. Parece que me voy a tener que ir a casa.

_(Sábado 5:42pm)__  
__De complaciente y agradable a anciano irritable en 2 segundos._

(Sábado 5:43pm)  
Espera, el dueño se está acercando. Espero que traiga vendas hechas de crines de unicornio porque esto duelo un huevo.

_(Sábado 5:45pm)_  
_Eres un futuro médico John, seguro que sabes que la crin de unicornio sólo funciona en heridas de salida._

_(Sábado 5:59pm)_  
_¿John?_

_(Sábado 6:08pm)_  
_No me digas que le has seducido para que se convierta en tu cita._

(Sábado 6:10pm)  
En absoluto. Pero hemos pasado 15 minutos hablando y vamos a ir a tomar un café.

_(Sábado 6:12pm)__  
__Bromeas._

(Sábado 6:12pm)  
No, dijo que su perro nunca había hecho eso a nadie y que me lo compensaría con un Starbucks.

_(Sábado 6:15pm)__  
__¿De verdad eres tan ligón?_

(Sábado 6:17pm)  
Alguien está celoso de no tener café gratis.

_(Sábado 6:18pm)__  
__No estoy celoso. No necesito un café de compasión._

(Sábado 6:20pm)  
¿Quieres saber su nombre?

_(Sábado 6:23pm)__  
__No._

(Sábado 6:25pm)  
Definitivamente celoso.

_(Sábado 6:27pm)__  
__Tienes una terrible costumbre de estar mandándome mensajes en lugar de hablar con las personas con las que estás._

(Sábado 6:30pm)  
No creo que le importe, considerando.

_(Sábado 6:33pm)__  
__¿Considerando qué?_

(Sábado 6:37pm)  
A ti.

* * *

(Sábado 7:57pm)  
Hola Sherlock, nunca vas a adivinar a quién me he encontrado hoy.


	19. 20 de Mayo

**Nota de la traductora: **Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo pero he estado de vacaciones alejada de internet. Como en capítulos anteriores, haced un viajecito hasta mi perfil para ver los links.

**Capítulo 19 – 20 de Mayo**

Pueden beber zumo de manzana y resolver crímenes juntos, será lo suyo.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

**Domingo 20****de Mayo**

(Domingo 10:18am)  
Abre la puerta.

(Domingo 10:35am)  
Venga Sherlock.

(Domingo 10:43am)  
¿Vas a tenerme aquí todo el día?

(Domingo 10:48am)  
Tengo un perro al que pasear y trabajos que terminar.

(Domingo 10:50am)  
Sé que estás ahí.

_(Domingo 10:54am)__  
__Vete. De aquí._

(Domingo 10:58am)  
~~Llamada~~

"_¿Qué quieres?"_

"Abre la maldita puerta."

"_No."_

"Está empezando a llover."

"_Bien."_

"La tiraré abajo, te lo advierto."

"_No lo harás."_

"Aquí va."

"…"

"…"

"_Ese ha sido el intento más pobre que nunc-"_

"Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Qué tal si hablamos correctamente, dentro donde hace calor y puedo contarte lo que pasó?"

"_No quiero saberlo."_

"…¿Nada?"

"_Nada."_

"No mientas, sé que la curiosidad te está matando-"

"_Cállate."_

"… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?"

"_¿Molestarme?"_

"…"

"_¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido de-"_

"En serio, prácticamente puedo oír tu voz a través de la puerto, podrías abrirla si necesitas pegar a alguien un puñetazo supongo que soy tu hombre. Pero sólo esta vez."

"_Me tratas como el resto del mundo. Dios, ¿cómo pude si quiera pensar que eras diferente?"_

"Eh, oye, yo no-"

"_Pobre Sherlock está sufriendo por algo ridículo y falso otra vez y está molesto, pero no te preocupes, sólo necesita pegar un puñetazo a alguien y estará bien, eso lo cambiará todo. Sólo necesita dejar aflorar a sus __**sentimientos**__."_

"…"

"_Sentimientos. Los sentimientos son aburridos."_

"Lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento. No sabía cuánto te iba a molestar esto, pensé que querrías saber…"

"_Por supuesto que no, no quiero saber nada sobre tú y él… hablando yendo a tomar café y Dios, le has transformado en algo aburrido."_

"…¿yo? Yo le he transformado— ¿Cómo? Aún es la misma persona."

"_No, no lo es. No es el mismo. Lo has arruinado. Ahora es un amigo de un amigo, es mutuo, una de esas personas que no estaba invitada a la fiesta pero apareció igual y se quedó en el fondo sujetando un café de compasión, y es __**aburrido**__." _

"Ya no es tu desconocido, ¿no?"

"…_No es mi nada."_

"No, lo entiendo. Ya no es tu desconocido secreto que nadie conoce excepto tú."

"_Haces que suene celoso."_

"Eso es porque estás celoso."

"_Incorrecto."_

"¿Posesivo?

"_Incorrecto."_

"¿Protector?

"_Parcialmente incorrecto."_

"Pero parcialmente correcto."

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?"_

"Lo que quiero decir es que estás teniendo un berrinche y no quieres dejar que entre porque no te gusta el hecho de que haya conocido a John antes de que tú tuvieses la oportunidad."

"_He tenido oportunidades."_

"Oh, sí, cierto. Y hiciste que se alejase de ti. Ahí es donde entra la parte protectora, ¿correcto?"

"_¿Pero qué estoy protegiendo Greg? ¿Puedes responder a eso? Ya que llevas una racha."_

"No, no puedo, porque eres un jodido idiota. ¿Qué tienes que temer? Nada. Es un café y una charla."

"…"

"Hablamos de ti…"

"_Te dije que no quiero saberlo."_

"Es más bajito de lo que imaginaba."

"_No."_

"Dijo que pensaba que eras-"

"_¿Estás sordo?"_

"¿Perdón?"

"_Necesito un parche de nicotina. Varios, de hecho."_

"…"

"_Deja de reírte. Este no es un momento feliz."_

"Sólo me parece raro."

"_Porque tú lo estás haciendo raro."_

"John siempre ha sido una prioridad para ti. Te mandaba un mensaje y tenías el teléfono en la mano más rápido de lo que yo podía parpadear-"

"_Eso es una exageración-"_

"Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Y ahora que está al alcance de tu mano no quieres saber nada de él. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"…"

"¿Sherlock?"

"_Saber de él no va a ayudar. Escuchar las cosas que ha dicho en voz alta en lugar de a través de un mensaje de texto. ¿En qué va a ayudar? Saber lo que llevaba puesto y cómo hable o qué dijo de mí… no va a hacer las cosas más fáciles. Lo estás haciendo más complicado de lo que tiene que ser, y lo estás haciendo a propósito. Estás intentando que me venga abajo."_

"Eso no es cierto, no estoy intentando que nada se venga abajo, sólo sé lo hago mejor que tú. Sé lo bueno que es para ti, después de todo lo que ha… ya sabes, pasado."

"_Me estás poniendo en una posición incómoda."_

"¡Eso es una gilipollez!"

"_¿Lo es?"_

"¿Entonces qué pasa si te digo qué ropa llevaba? ¿Qué haría con eso?"

"_¡Sólo intentas picarme!"_

"¿Picarte? ¡Por Dios!"

"_¡Cállate!"_

"Estás celoso."

"_Sabes que me negué a conocerle en persona e intentas cambiarlo. No somos figuritas de acción que puedas controlar; no te mereces ningún papel en esto."_

"No te estás negando, sólo estás exagerando."

"_Estoy siendo realista."_

"¡Estás jodidamente ciego!"

"_¿Disculpa?"_

"John te hace reír, no lo niegues, te oído-"

"_¿Y qué?"_

"¿Y qué? Dicen que la risa es la mejor medicina. Es exactamente lo que necesitas ahora mismo, y John te la proporciona, como el mejor médico."

"_Aún no es médico."_

"En cualquier caso es tu médico. Hace que estés mejor, incluso si es sólo un poco."

"_Bueno pues no está haciendo muy buen trabajo, fui a rehabilitación después de todo."_

"Fuiste a rehabilitación porque era mejor que quedar en esta casa. Eso es algo que sólo tu familia puede solucionar."

"_Como si eso fuese a pasar."_

_~~Desconectado~~_

(Domingo 11:20am)  
~~Llamada~~

"_¿Qué?"_

"No me cuelgues. No mola."

"_Pensé que la conversación se había acabado."_

"Estás siendo difícil hoy. Mira, vale, siento que Rocky mordiese el tobillo de John. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a tomar un café de compasión?"

"_Dios, vete a la mierda. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Mycroft? Iros a una de esas cuestionables citas vuestras y dejadme en paz."_

"Mycroft y yo no tenemos citas. Sólo… hablamos."

"_¿Hablamos?"_

"Cosas serias. Cosas importantes."

"…"

"También comemos strudel."

"_¿Puedo irme ya?"_

"Mycroft me ha empezado a llamar Lestrudel."

"_No quiero oír los nombres cariñosos que tenéis el uno para el otro. Pensé que esto era una conversación seria."_

"Lo era."

"_Y ahora ha terminado. Vete. Puedes llevarte un paraguas si quieres, Mycroft deja uno en la maceta que tienes al lado."_

_~~Desconectado~~_

* * *

**Lunes 21****de Mayo**

(Lunes 3:43pm)  
Hermoso día para ir a tomar un café de compasión.

_(Lunes 3:49pm)__  
__Y es un bonito día para ser atropellado por un camión y caer un pacífico coma._

(Lunes 3:54pm)  
…Ignorando eso, vi esto de camino a casa y pensé que era apropiado.

- imagen -

_(Lunes 3:57pm)__  
__Ridículo._

(Lunes 3:59pm)  
A Greg le pareció divertido.

_(Lunes 4:03pm)_  
_A Greg le parece divertido Mycroft, por tanto no comprende el concepto del humor._

_(Lunes 4:06pm)_  
_Espera, ¿cuándo lo vio Greg?_

(Lunes 4:13pm)  
Conmigo, después del partido.

(Lunes 4:35pm)  
¿Sherlock? ¿Pasa algo?

* * *

_(Lunes 4:40pm)__  
__¿Ahora vas a sus partidos de rugby? ¿De qué coño vas?_

(Lunes 4:45pm)  
Nunca dijiste que no querías que volviésemos a vernos.

_(Lunes 4:50pm)_  
_Me estás dando dolor de cabeza._

_(Lunes 4:54pm)_  
_¿Por qué fuiste?_

(Lunes 4:58pm)  
Él me invitó. Y alguien tenía que cuidar de su mini brik de zumo y animarle desde las gradas. Dijo que sus padres nunca iban, pobre. Aunque conocía a su hermana, una chica maja.

_(Lunes 5:03pm)__  
__Y después volvisteis a casa juntos._

(Lunes 5:05pm)  
Sí.

(Lunes 5:08pm)  
Quiero decir, no fui a su casa, si eso es lo que estás preguntando. Supuse que me arrancarías un brazo y me pegarías una paliza si lo hiciese.

_(Lunes 5:12pm)__  
__No me importa._

(Lunes 5:16pm)  
Si tú lo dices.

_(Lunes 5:23pm)_  
_¿Hablasteis de mí otra vez?_

_(Lunes 5:24pm)_  
_No, no contestes a eso, no quería preguntar eso._

_(Lunes 5:26pm)_  
_¿Por qué no existe una forma de desenviar cosas? Estúpido artilugio._

(Lunes 5:30pm)  
No te preocupes.

(Lunes 5:31pm)  
Sabes que le encantaría que vinieses a ver su próximo partido.

_(Lunes 5:37pm)_  
_No, no le encantaría._

_(Lunes 5:38pm)_  
_¿Le encantaría? ¿Por qué le encantaría?_

(Lunes 5:40pm)  
No lo sé, pregúntale.

_(Lunes 5:45pm)_  
_¿De verdad bebe zumo de mini briks?_

(Lunes 5:46pm)  
Tendrás que ir y averiguarlo.

_(Lunes 5:48pm)_  
_No, los deportes son aburridos e irrelevantes. ¿Cuál es el sentido de ver a un grupo de hombres tirándose unos a otros al suelo para conseguir una pelota de forma ilógica que no tiene ningún propósito además de ser readquirida por dicho grupo._

(Lunes 5:50pm)  
El sentido, querido y estúpido amigo, es ver a John corriendo en pantalones de rugby, como siempre sueñas secretamente.

* * *

**Miércoles 23****de Mayo**

(Miércoles 5:32pm)  
¿No te importa no? ¿Que Greg y yo nos hayamos conocido?

_(Miércoles 5:34pm)__  
__No es culpa tuya que el estúpido perro te mordiese._

(Miércoles 5:37pm)  
Supongo que no. Solo quería asegurarme de que no te molestaba, porque obviamente, respeto tu privacidad, como el caballero que soy.

_(Miércoles 5:40pm)__  
__¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?_

(Miércoles 5:41pm)  
¿De qué?

_(Miércoles 5:44pm)__  
__De cosas._

(Miércoles 5:45pm)  
Esperaba una respuesta más específica.

_(Miércoles 5:48pm)__  
__¿Lo que pienso?_

(Miércoles 5:52pm)  
¿Por qué no me iba a preocupar? No hay nada malo en preocuparse.

_(Miércoles 5:55pm)__  
__Siempre he creído que preocuparse es una peligrosa desventaja._

(Miércoles 5:57pm)  
Eso es una sorpresa.

_(Miércoles 6:02pm)__  
__La gente se encariña demasiado con las cosas, la gente, cosas que terminan. Son idiotas._

(Miércoles 6:07pm)  
Me niego a creer que no sientes nada por nada ni nadie, eso no es humano. Podrías ser un pepinillo de mar.

_(Miércoles 6:13pm)__  
__Vas a perder esta discusión._

(Miércoles 6:17pm)  
La bufanda.

_(Miércoles 6:19pm)__  
__¿La bufanda? No está._

(Miércoles 6:20pm)  
No. Greg me lo dijo.

_(Miércoles 6:24pm)__  
__Greg va a volver a casa y encontrarse todos sus apuntes y trabajos grapados._

(Miércoles 6:27pm)  
Tranquilo Satán.

_(Miércoles 6:30pm)__  
__Al contrario de lo que la gente cree, no soy Satán._

(Miércoles 6:35pm)  
al contrario de lo que la gente cree, Sherlock Holmes sí que tiene sentimientos.

_(Miércoles 6:39pm)__  
__Aún llevo la bufanda, ¿y qué?_

(Miércoles 6:43pm)  
Nada tengo que irme. Estoy cocinando spaghetti, como un hombre.

_(Miércoles 6:47pm)__  
__¿Cómo se cocina spaghetti como un hombre?_

(Miércoles 6:53pm)  
Puede que necesite tomar prestada tu bufanda.  
(Miércoles 6:54pm)  
Con objetivos masculinos.

_(Miércoles 6:59pm)__  
__No._

(Miércoles 7:03pm)  
¿Ves lo que digo?

* * *

**Jueves 24****de Mayo**

(Jueves 12:15pm)  
_¿Qué tal el partido?_

(Jueves 12:19pm)  
Mejor de lo que esperaba. John es un chico muy agradable.

(Jueves 12:24pm)  
Aunque le vi bebiendo de un zumo de mini brik, lo que fue muy gracioso.

(Jueves 12:24pm)  
_¿Zumo de mini brik?_

(Jueves 12:26pm)  
Tenía un pequeña manzana sonriente dibujada.

(Jueves 12:30pm)  
_Y esta es la persona que Sherlock ha escogido._

(Jueves 12:33pm)  
Creo que lo ha hecho bastante bien. Pueden beber zumo de manzana y resolver crímenes juntos, será lo suyo.

(Jueves 12:38pm)  
_Tía Gertrude estaría muy orgullosa_.

* * *

**Viernes 25****th**** May**

(Viernes 11:12pm)  
Una vez me dijiste que te estabas involucrando.

(Viernes 11:16pm)  
En esto. Lo que sea que es.

(Viernes 11:19pm)  
En realidad fue hace mucho tiempo, después de que te compré el diccionario. Lo dijiste y no lo esperaba.

(Viernes 11:23pm)  
Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste de preocuparse por las cosas. Lo de que sea una desventaja.

(Viernes 11:29pm)  
Pero no puedes decir que no te preocupas por mí. Y admito que me gusta algo de peligro…

(Viernes 11:34pm)  
No sé muy bien por qué saqué el tema. No lo sé, pero ahí lo tienes. Has desarrollado sentimientos accidentalmente. Whoops.

* * *

**Domingo 27****de Mayo**

_(Domingo 00:13am)__  
__Whoops._


	20. 1 de Junio

**Capítulo 20 – 1 de Junio **

Necesitamos aumentarle la dosis de la medicación.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

**Sábado 1****de Junio**

(Sábado 8:12pm)  
Querido diario, sólo ponen música de mierda en esta fiesta y voy a arrancarme la cara.

_(Sábado 8:15pm)__  
__Si no empiezas la conversación con algo interesante la arrancaré por ti._

(Sábado 8:16pm)  
Querido diario, Sherlock está siendo desagradable conmigo.

_(Sábado 8:17pm)__  
__Siempre soy el malo._

(Sábado 8:22pm)  
¿Vas a preguntar en qué fiesta estoy? ¿En casa de quién estoy?

_(Sábado 8:23pm)__  
__…¿Es en la mía?_

(Sábado 8:25pm)  
Creo que lo sabrías si estuviese en tu casa.

_(Sábado 8:27pm)__  
__Entonces no me importa._

(Sábado 8:30pm)  
¿Puedes adivinar cuánto por ciento de hambriento estoy ahora mismo? Como, 100 patata.

_(Sábado 8:31pm)__  
__Estás borracho, vete a casa._

(Sábado 8:32pm)  
Vete tú a casa.

_(Sábado 8:34pm)__  
__Estoy en gnome._

(Sábado 8:35pm)  
GNOME?

_(Sábado 8:37pm)_  
_En casa, quería decir en_ casa._((**Nota de la traductora**: "home" en el original, mal escrita como gnome))_

_(Sábado 8:37pm)_  
_Culpa al autocorrect._

(Sábado 8:39pm)  
Sherlock Gnomes.

_(Sábado 8:42pm)__  
__No se lo digas a Greg, no va a dejarme olvidarlo nunca._

(Sábado 8:44pm)  
Demasiado tarde.

_(Sábado 8:44pm)__  
__Debería haber sabido que Greg estaría contigo._

(Sábado 8:46pm)  
Voy a mearme encima.

_(Sábado 8:48pm)__  
__No en la alfombra John, está considerado de mala educación._

(Sábado 8:51pm)  
Me mearé donde quiera.

_(Sábado 8:53pm)__  
__Aproximadamente, ¿cuánto has bebido?_

(Sábado 8:56pm)

Lo suficiente como para pensar que estas salchichas de coctel se parecen sospechosamente a pequeños penes arrugados.

(Sábado 8:57pm)  
¿No debería ser peneses el plural de pene?

(Sábado 8:57pm)  
Penæ.

(Sábado 8:58pm)  
Penii.

(Sábado 8:58pm)  
Piña coladas.

_(_Sábado _9:02pm)__  
__¿Por qué, John, por qué?_

(Sábado 9:03pm)  
¿Por qué que, Señor Gnomes?

_(Sábado 9:06pm)__  
__¿Por qué me has escogido a mí para compartir esta conversación?_

(Sábado 9:11pm)  
Eres mucho más interesante que cualquiera en esta fiesta.

(Sábado 9:13pm)  
¿Además con quién más podría hablar de gnomos y mearme en la alfombra?

_(Sábado 9:15pm)__  
__¿Seguramente Greg puede proporcionarte entretenimiento suficiente?_

(Sábado 9:19pm)  
Greg se fue a algún lado con una chica, no le he visto en un rato.

_(Sábado 9:21pm)__  
__Eso es… interesante. ¿También era ese tu incentivo?_

(Sábado 9:23pm)  
¿Encontrar una chica? No lo sé.

(Sábado 9:25pm)  
Bueno, creo Sarah me está mirando.

(Sábado 9:26pm)  
Segura que quiere un poco de esto.

_(Sábado 9:28pm)__  
__¿Un poco de qué?_

(Sábado 9:30pm)  
Mi piña colada.

_(Sábado 9:33pm)__  
__No si te has meado no creo._

(Sábado 9:34pm)  
Es guapa, puede que le pida bailar.

_(Sábado 9:36pm)__  
__No soy estúpido._

(Sábado 9:38pm)  
¿Perdón?

_(Sábado 9:40pm)__  
__Sé lo que estás haciendo. Y es casi vergonzosamente obvio._

(Sábado 9:43pm)  
¿Qué? No te puedo oír por encima del ruido de todas estas chicas meneando su culo hacia mí.

(Sábado 9:44pm)  
Lo que es tan aterrador como suena.

_(Sábado 9:48pm)__  
__No estoy seguro de cómo esperas que responda a eso._

* * *

(Sábado 9:55pm)  
Tío tienes que ayudarme no me puedo quitar a esta chica de encima.

(Sábado 9:56pm)  
¿Está literalmente sentada encima de ti mientras hablamos?

(Sábado 9:57pm)  
En serio, tienes que venir.

(Sábado 10:00pm)  
¿Dónde estás?

(Sábado 10:05pm)  
¿Greg?

* * *

(Sábado 11:13pm)  
Greg y yo nos hemos quedado fuera en la lluvia, justo a una hora de cualquiera de nuestras casa, sin coche, un paraguas roto y un trozo de un pastel de carne a medio comer cada uno. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

_(Sábado 11:23pm)__  
__Extrañamente, ni siquiera estoy sorprendido. ¿Dónde habéis conseguido el pastel de carne?_

(Sábado 11:25pm)  
La cooperativa, la señora que nos servía se parecía a la mujer babosa de Monsters Inc. Terrorífico.

_(Sábado 11:27pm)__  
__¿Debería preguntar?_

(Sábado 11:33pm)

Greg necesitaba un rescate después de una semi-traumática experiencia relacionada con una fémina demasiado ansiosa. Así que pastel de carne.

_(Sábado 11:35pm)__  
__Entiendo._

(Sábado 11:39pm)  
Greg me acaba de decir que te diga que la tarta le hace pensar en ti. Y sí, lo ha dicho tal cual.

(Sábado 11:44pm)  
¿Me lo podrías explicar? Le he preguntado a Greg pero ahora se está riendo con su pastel.

_(Sábado 11:45pm)__  
__Si empieza a hablar con él, entonces puedes llamar a los servicios de emergencia. _

(Sábado 11:47pm)  
Estoy mojado.

_(Sábado 11:50pm)__  
__Eso es porque está lloviendo, John._

(Sábado 11:54pm)  
Haz que pare.

_(Sábado 11:55pm)__  
__No puedo._

(Sábado 11:58pm)  
Pero mi pastel.

_(Sábado 00:02pm)__  
__No me preocupa tu pastel._

(Sábado 00:03pm)  
También está mojado.

_(Sábado 00:05pm)__  
__Buenas noches, jodido idiota._

* * *

**Lunes 3****de Junio**

(Lunes 5:43pm)  
¿Dónde está Sherlock?

(Lunes 5:47pm)  
_Se ha vuelto a encerrar en su habitación._

(Lunes 5:50pm)  
¿Cómo estaba hoy?

(Lunes 5:55pm)_  
__Las cosas han estado… mal. No contesta, ni abre la puerta, ni acepta la comida que he intentado ofrecerle. No estoy seguro de qué hacer._

(Lunes 5:57pm)  
Necesita algo interesante, una buena escena de un crimen por la que husmear. Una distracción.

(Lunes 6:02pm)_  
__¿Pensé que tenía una distracción viviendo en su teléfono?_

(Lunes 6:05pm)  
Tal vez la novedad se ha acabado definitivamente.

(Lunes 6:10pm)_  
__Sabes que si tienes razón vamos a tener que hacer algo. No podemos permitirnos una recaída._

(Lunes 6:12pm)  
¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

(Lunes 6:14pm)  
_Que intervengamos._

(Lunes 6:15pm)_  
__Por el bien de su salud y bienestar, claro. Si Sherlock necesita una distracción para mantenerse alejado de las drogas, entonces una distracción le daremos._

* * *

**Miércoles 5****de Junio**

(Miércoles 3:23pm)

~~Llamada~~

"Hola, John. Soy Greg."

"Oh hola, ¿todo bien? ¿Te has recuperado completamente del sábado noche?"

"Sí-"

"Aún no me puedo creer que tirases el pastel de carne a ese taxi."

"¡Ja! Sí, yo tampoco. Sólo te llamaba para ver si querías quedar. Quiero hablar contigo sobre Sherlock. Y tú."

"Claro, podemos quedar. Eeh, ¿sobre qué de Sherlock y yo?"

"Creemos que Sherlock podría estar al borde de una recaída. Las cosas no le están yendo precisamente bien en estos momentos; ya sabes lo que te dije sobre el arresto de su padre y después lo de que le culpasen a él."

"Sí."

"Ha empeorado. Mycroft y yo no queremos arriesgar a que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes porque de veras, era terrible, y le ha estado yendo bien."

"Esto esta moviéndose hacia el territorio de 'cuándo vais a resolver vuestros problemas y quedar de una maldita vez'."

"Mycroft y yo hemos decidido que necesitamos aumentarle la dosis de la medicación. Lo que quiere decir—"

"Yo. ¿No?"

"Correcto."

"No sé, parece que está bastante contento dejando las cosas como están."

"¿Pero lo estás tú?"

"Quiero que Sherlock quiera conocerme."

"Oh, sí quiere. Sólo se niega a creer que realmente te gusta."

"…Entonces piensa que si le conociese en persona-"

"Que te irías, sí. Es un problema de confianza."

"Suena más como una autoestima de mierda."

"Esa es la triste verdad; supongo que es ambas."

"No creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión, Greg."

"Pero no estás ahí cuando te menciono delante de él. Cara a cara."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sus ojos."

"…"

"Nunca había visto antes los ojos de nadie literalmente iluminarse. Excepto cuando le compro a Mycroft un sundae extra grande con barquillo."

"Vale, podemos hablar de esto. ¿Cuándo y dónde querías quedar?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando pasamos por delante del restaurante que se llamaba Angelo's? ¿Estaba pensando que nos podíamos ver ahí sobre las 7 el viernes?"

"Uh, probablemente debería mencionarte que no-"

"No te preocupes, el coste ha sido cubierto, sólo necesitas aparecer por allí."

"No lo sé, no…"

"Insisto. ¿Entonces te veo allí?"

"Claro, supongo. Te veo entonces. Gracias."

~~Desconectado~~

* * *

(Miércoles 4:18pm)

_~~Llamada~~_

"_¿Qué quieres?"_

"Siempre es agradable oír tu encantadora voz."

"_No me hagas repetirme."_

"Sólo estaba pensando que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos tenido una charla."

"_Tuvimos una el otro día."_

"Bueno, me apetece tener otra."

"_Estoy ocupado en este momento."_

"Está bien, por eso te iba a preguntar si querías cenar en Angelo's."

"_Lo siento Greg, pero no eres mi tipo."_

"En realidad, tu tipo es exactamente de lo que quiero hablarte."

"_¿No crees que ya hemos hablado suficiente sobre John?"_

"Nunca."

"_Te estás volviendo repetitivo."_

"Confía en mí, lo que te tengo que contar en Angelo's merecerá el viaje en taxi. Probablemente 20 viajes en taxi. Todos los viajes en taxi."

"_¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir ahora?"_

"Eso se llama 'fastidiar la sorpresa'. Además la mesa ya está reservada."

"_Dame un tiempo y ya veré si puedo sacar una hora de mi extremadamente ocupada agenda."_

"Este viernes a las siete."

"_¿No coincidiría eso con una de tus citas con Mycroft?"_

"No sé de qué hablas."

"_Sí lo sabes."_

"¿Puedes darme una respuesta definitiva?"

"_Allí estaré."_

_~~Desconectado~~_

* * *

**Jueves 6****de Junio**

(Jueves 3:12pm)  
¿Qué tal hoy?

(Jueves 3:14pm)_  
__Aún no ha comido y parece más cansado de lo que nunca le he visto. No sé cómo madre puede actuar como si todo fuese normal. Claramente las acciones de su padre están haciendo más daño de lo que piensan._

(Jueves 3:18pm)  
Crucemos los dedos por mañana, ¿vale?

(Jueves 3:20pm)_  
__Si es que deja su cuarto algún día._

* * *

**Viernes 7****de Junio**

(Viernes 2:02pm)  
Voy a cenar a Angelo's esta noche, ¿crees que debería ponerme el traje?

(Viernes 2:11pm)  
**¿Es otra cita?**

(Viernes 2:13pm)  
Podría decirse.

(Viernes 2:16pm)  
**¿Pero quieres impresionar?**

(Viernes 2:18pm)  
Sí, creo que sí.

(Viernes 2:22pm)  
**Entonces supongo que deberías ir con traje y corbata, estás genial con ello.**

(Viernes 2:24pm)  
Gracias Molls.

(Viernes 2:27pm)  
**¿Quién es la chica afortunada?**

(Viernes 2:35pm)  
Eso sería contar demasiado.

* * *

(Viernes 7:17pm)  
Greg? Creo que falta alguien.

(Viernes 7:20pm)  
¿Qué?

(Viernes 7:24pm)  
Estoy sentado tamborileando en la mesa en medio de Angelo's, y te pregunto, ¿qué coño pasa?

(Viernes 7:27pm)  
Mierda. Sherlock tenía que haber ido.

(Viernes 7:30pm)  
Sí, eso ya lo suponía.

(Viernes 7:32pm)  
¿Cómo lo sabías?

(Viernes 7:34pm)  
Cena en Angelo's, Sherlock's está empeorando, soy su medicación? Un poco de sentido común.

(Viernes 7:36pm)  
Esto es muy embarazoso.

(Viernes 7:38pm)  
He intentado llamarle pero no me responde.

(Viernes 7:40pm)  
El camarero ha venido a poner una vela en la mesa. Esto es raro, son las 7:40.

(Viernes 7:44pm)  
No entiendo qué está haciendo.

(Viernes 8:10pm)  
¿Es secretamente Sherlock un USB?

(Viernes 8:12pm)  
¿De qué hablas?

(Viernes 8:14pm)  
Acabo de volver del baño y hay un USB al otra lado de la mesa. ¿Cómo de preocupado debería estar?

(Viernes 8:16pm)  
¿Parece que se vaya a autodestruir?

(Viernes 8:19pm)  
No soy un experto pero… no.

(Viernes 8:23pm)  
Supongo que entones, Sherlock.

(Viernes 8:25pm)  
Yo también.

(Viernes 8:27pm)  
…No sé cómo me hace sentir todo esto.

(Viernes 8:27pm)  
¿Sabes lo que podría contener?

(Viernes 8:30pm)  
Ni idea, lo siento tío.

(Viernes 9:02pm)  
Voy a llamarle

* * *

(Viernes 9:24pm)

~~Llamada~~

"Me has plantado."

"_Técnicamente, he plantado a Greg."_

"Me viste dentro, sentado en la mesa y esperaste hasta que me fuese al baño para dejarme esto… este… lo que coño sea que se supone que es, en la mesa."

"_No es porque no quisie-"_

"Eres un cabrón, ¿sabes que he esperado más de una hora por ti?"

"_Por Greg."_

"Por _tí."_

"_No creo que-"_

"¿Crees que no me había dado de cuenta de lo que habían planeado? No soy idiota."

"_Bueno, ¡yo tampoco!"_

"Entonces sabías que éramos nosotros dos lo que habías quedado para cenar, lo sabías incluso antes de aparecer, pero aún así no entraste. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué coño servía?"

"_Yo… no lo sé."_

"Claro que lo sabes, ¿querías verme ahí sentado? ¿Viéndome patético y aburrido?"

"_No… no es eso-"_

"¿Entonces qué?"

"…_Te vi a través de esa ventana por primera vez John. La primera vea. Y… vi que ibas con el traje, y que estabas colocando tu corbata. Y cuando levantaste la vista y vi tu cara todo me golpeó. Como si alguien me hubiese pegado un puñetazo en el estómago sólo porque estuvieses sentado en esa silla, haciendo el tonto con el salero y pareciendo culpable por no tener un solo penique en el bolsillo. Sólo a través de la ventana, podría ver que te habías duchado e intentado que tu pelo estuviese intencionalmente desordenado y que habías puesto tanto esfuerzo y parecías tan… tan preparado. Que es exactamente lo que yo no estoy. No quiero ser otra Elle. No podía entrar ahí y transformarme en algo real en tu vida. Porque no importa cuánto haya intenta resistirlo durante los últimos ocho meses, te has convertido en algo que no puedo dejar marchar. Que es por lo que no podía entrar por esa puerta y caminar hacia ti. No podía."_

"…"

"…"

"Yo-"

_~~Desconectado~~_


	21. 10 de Junio

**Capítulo 21 – 10 de Junio**

Eres como la piedra en la tormenta.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

**Lunes 10****de Junio**

(Lunes 9:12am)  
**¿Qué tal fue tu 'cita'? O lo que se que fuese. **

(Lunes 9:14am)  
**¿Le gustó tu traje?**

(Lunes 11:23am)  
**¿No vas a venir hoy?**

(Lunes 11:29am)  
**¿John? ¿Estás enfermo?**

(Lunes 11:34am)  
**¿Debería pasarme después por ahí con una sopa?**

(Lunes 11:39am)  
**Qué estoy diciendo, hace 25 grados, no quieres sopa. ¿Qué tal una pera y una ensalada?**

(Lunes 2:02pm)  
**¿Háblame?**

(Lunes 2:10pm)  
**…¿Es por qué pediste las costillas otra vez?**

* * *

(Lunes 3:10pm)  
¿Vas a explicarte?

(Lunes 3:25pm)  
Sherlock, vamos.

(Lunes 3:40pm)  
No puedo sacaros nada a ninguno de los dos. Por le amor de dios, ¿qué coño ha pasado?

(Lunes 4:56pm)  
¿Le has visto?

(Lunes 5:00pm)  
Le viste, ¿no?.

(Lunes 5:12pm)  
¿Es eso? ¿Solamente el verle te ha dejado incapacitado incluso para escribirme un simple 'vete a la mierda'?

(Lunes 5:28pm)  
Qué romántico.

(Lunes 7:02pm)  
Me estoy muriendo.

(Lunes 7:13pm)  
Los dos estáis cavando mi tumba con esto.

* * *

**Martes 11****de Junio**

(Martes 9:21am)  
¿A qué hora llegó a casa?

(Martes 9:37am)  
_No tengo ni idea. Sólo vi su taza de café en la cocina esta mañana._

(Martes 9:40am)  
¿Estás preocupado?

(Martes 9:45am)  
_No. Le gusta aislarse cuando necesita pensar de verdad. Su mente simplemente está demasiado ocupada. Por tanto no tiene tiempo para nada más. _

(Martes 9:49am)  
…¿Y eso no es preocupante?

(Martes 9:53am)  
_He estado antes sin verle durante días. Está bien._

(Martes 9:55am)  
Si tú lo dices.

* * *

**Miércoles 12****de Junio**

(Miércoles 3:21pm)  
**Hola, ¿vas a venir mañana?**

(Miércoles 3:33pm)  
No lo sé, me he estado sintiendo un poco ggggghhhhjfffffdkkkkjhjjjjjjj últimamente.

(Miércoles 3:40pm)  
**Eso es un interesante espectro de emociones**.

(Miércoles 3:45pm)  
Pero otros días estoy como aaabbbbnnnnnnnnhhhfffffffsssss.

(Miércoles 3:46pm)  
**¿Eso es mejor o peor?**

(Miércoles 3:50pm)  
Peor.

(Miércoles 3:55pm)  
**Sigo pensando que deberías llamarle.**

(Miércoles 3:59pm)  
¿Y decir qué? Sería demasiado incómodo. Estoy casi seguro de que ya no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

(Miércoles 4:03pm)  
**Sabes que eso no es cierto, me contaste que prácticamente te vomitó su corazón en palabras**.

(Miércoles 4:04pm)  
Y después me colgó y no me ha dicho nada desde entonces.

(Miércoles 4:07pm)  
**El pobre seguramente sólo está avergonzado.**

(Miércoles 4:09pm)  
¿El pobre? Le has conocido, ¿no?

(Miércoles 4:13pm)  
**Oh! Eso me recuerda, volvió a Speedy's el otro día. Me dio un USB como el tuyo**.

(Miércoles 4:16pm)  
¿Y tenía lo mismo?

(Miércoles 4:18pm)  
**Sí, más o menos. Lo que fue muy amable.**

(Miércoles 4:20pm)  
¿Por qué te ha dado uno?

(Miércoles 4:24pm)  
**Para dar las gracias creo. Contesté algunas preguntas sobre ese asesino de mascotas que ha estado investigando. Resulta que fue a la escuela con él.**

(Miércoles 4:27pm)  
Entonces espero que saques un 100% en química el lunes…

(Miércoles 4:30pm)  
**Yo también.**

* * *

**Viernes 14****de Junio**

(Viernes 1:02pm)  
¿Ya has mirado lo que había en el USB?

(Viernes 1:04pm)  
Sí.

(Viernes 1:08pm)

Pensé que iba a ser algo así como un powerpoint analizando en detalle porqué debíamos dejar de mandarnos mensajes y porqué estamos mejor sin ser amigos, viendo que esperó hasta que fui al baño para entrar en Angelo's.

(Viernes 1:09pm)  
¿Y qué era?

(Viernes 1:13pm)  
Esto es un poco vergonzoso.

(Viernes 1:17pm)  
No me gusta admitirlo, pero he estado teniendo problemas con mis notas en la universidad. Me he retrasado con los trabajos y tuve algunos exámenes desastroso. Sherlock lo sabe de alguna manera y me dejó un montón de carpetas con técnicas de estudio.

(Viernes 1:18pm)  
Sólo… ¿técnicas de estudio?

(Viernes 1:23pm)  
Suena muy aburrido, lo sé, pero hay cosas de las que no había oído hablar antes. Cómo funciona la memoria, la técnica 'pomodoro', ejercicios, software y algo llamado el palacio mental.

(Viernes 1:25pm)  
Eso último suena extrañamente familiar.

(Viernes 1:27pm)  
Es una locura, pero realmente me ha salvado el pellejo. Probablemente debo todo mi futura carrera a este usb. A él.

(Viernes 1:31pm)  
¿Y eso es todo lo que tenía?

(Viernes 1:32pm)  
Bueno, no. Había también algunos archivos de audio.

(Viernes 1:34pm)  
Puede que sólo me esté haciendo ilusiones, pero creo que es Sherlock tocando el violín.

(Viernes 1:35pm)  
Para mí.

(Viernes 1:36pm)  
Para estudiar, quiero decir.

(Viernes 1:36pm)  
Bueno, eso no es lo que esperaba.

(Viernes 1:36pm)  
¿Qué pensabas que tendría?

(Viernes 1:37pm)  
No lo sé… ¿Una audición para X Factor?

(Viernes 1:40pm)  
Dios, ¿te lo puedes imaginar? "Hola, mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes y voy a cantar una antigua y tradicional balada. Si no os gusta, estáis equivocados."

(Viernes 1:42pm)  
[Hips Don't Lie de Shakira empieza a sonar]

(Viernes 3:42pm)  
Gracias tío, me reí tanto que me confiscaron el móvil en clase.

(Viernes 3:45pm)  
¡No es mi culpa! Culpa al oculto amor de Sherlock por el Latin Pop.

(Viernes 3:46pm)  
Honestamente, también es una diva en persona.

(Viernes 3:49pm)  
Por qué no me sorprende.

* * *

**Jueves 20****de Junio**

(Jueves 9:24pm)

- imagen -

(Jueves 9:31pm)  
- imagen -

_(Jueves 9:44pm)__  
__Creo que tienes el número equivocado_

(Jueves 9:52pm)  
- imagen -

_(Jueves 10:01pm)__  
__Sé lo que estás haciendo._

_(Jueves 10:04pm)__  
__Vale no, no lo sé._

(Jueves 10:08pm)  
Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste de que no querías ser otra Elle.

_(Jueves 10:15pm)_  
_Ah, mi secreto ha sido revelado. En realidad quiero ser un caballo, y quiero que sean fotos de mí las que guardes en tu teléfono._

_(Jueves 10:16pm)_  
_Eso era una broma, por cierto._

(Jueves 10:17pm)

He estado intentado durante la última media hora formular la frase perfecta para transmitir cómo eres exactamente lo opuesto a Elle.

_(Jueves 10:20pm)__  
__Pero no somos opuestos. Los dos tenemos claramente obsesiones que no comprendes, o te preocupan._

(Jueves 10 22pm)  
Incorrecto. Si hubieses sido tú hablando sobre caballos toda la noche hubiese sido diferente..

* * *

(Jueves 10:34pm)  
~~Llamada~~

"_¿Qué?"_

"Ignórame y te llamaré."

"_No te estoy ignorando, sólo estoy evitando…"_

"¿Evitando qué? ¿Hablar? ¿No quieres hablar?"

"_Preferiría-"_

"Bueno, pues qué mal para ti."

"_..."_

"…"

"_¿Qué es diferente?"_

"¿Por qué es qué diferente?"

"_Yo hablando de caballos comparado con Elle. Es el mismo tema aburrido."_

"No… no lo sé, ¿porque Elle no es _tú_?"

"_Así que, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que amablemente- no, contento, mirarías cada una de las fotos de caballos conocidas por la raza humana si fuese yo el que te las estuviese enseñando? Qué asquerosamente cursi."_

"Creo que estás pasando algo por alto. Sabes porqué te estaba mandando mensajes en aquel restaurante – estuve pensando en ti toda la noche. Y suena cursi. Asquerosamente. Pero todo lo que podía imaginarme era sentarme enfrente de ti, en lugar de ella, hablando sobre homicidios y los efectos de algunos gases venenosos y cuánto tiempo tarda alguien en desangrarse por un solo disparo en el muslo; cómo Mycroft te ha vuelto a cabrear y arruinado tu último experimento y cómo la pareja de al lado nuestro están destinados al fracaso, y podrías saber esto sólo por la manera en la que se dedo se ha movido cuando ella le cogió la mano. Hubiera mirado a incontables fotos de crímenes en tu teléfono y suena cursi – asquerosamente – pero tus obsesiones son diferentes de las de Elle porque ella es tremendamente aburrida y tú eres cautivador. Tú podrías hablarme de… microondas o… o los precios de los melocotones congelados y aún tendrías mi total atención porque… porque tu voz me recuerda a aquella vez en medio de la noche, cuando sabía que podía llamar al capullo que vive en mi teléfono y que podía hacer que el dolor de saber que mi tío se está muriendo de cáncer desaparecer en unos minutos. ¿Y sabes qué más? Hubiera pedido las costillas y no me hubiese importado una mierda. Eso es por lo que eres diferente, por lo que nunca podrías parecerte a Elle."

"…"

"Yo… lo siento. Necesitaba que lo supieses."

"…"

"Lo siento."

"…"

"Mierda. Qué puta mierda."

"…"

"…"

"_¿Y joder?"_

"…"

"_Arrebatos como ese son una cosa muy, muy peligrosa."_

"No vuelvas a tener otro ataque de sentimientos, por favor."

"_Te das cuenta de cosas que antes no sabías."_

"¿Como…?"

"_La verdadera razón por la que encuentras mi voz reconfortante."_

"Nunca dijo-"

"_No necesitas hacerlo."_

"…Sí. Vale. Eres… joder. Dilo como quieras. Eres como la piedra en la tormenta. No dices cosas necesariamente consoladoras, pero haces cosas que consuelan. Tu lógica, el razonamiento y el hecho de que si desapareciese serías el primero en darte cuenta, eso es reconfortante."

"…"

"¿Cómo haces esto?"

"_¿Hacer el qué?"_

"Hacer que muestre mi interior."

"…"

"Deja de sonreír."

"_No estaba sonriendo."_

"Sí que estabas."

"_Estás oyendo cosas."_

"Aún estás sonriendo."

"…"

"…"

"_Debería irme."_

"¿Tienes qué?"

"_¿Qué más hay que decir?"_

"No lo sé, háblame de cómo son tus cortinas."

"_¿Mis cortinas…?"_

"Y haz que suene amenazador."

"_Ay dios, John Watson."_

"¿Sí?"

"…_Son azul marino con costuras grises, hechas de algodón. Ahora mismo están cerradas. Hay dos manchas de cuando previos experimentos se me fueron de las manos; una en la esquina superior izquierda y otra en el centro a la derecha, también prendí fuego a la parte inferior izquierda de la cortina izquierda cuando tenía nueve años."_

"Iluminador."

"_¿Feliz?"_

"Sí."

"_Bien."_

_~~Desconectado~~_

* * *

(Jueves 11:00pm)  
¿No quieres oír sobre mis cortinas?

(Jueves 11:14pm)  
Me hieres.

* * *

**Sábado 22****de Junio**

(Sábado 10:23am)  
¿Disfrutando del sábado?

_(Sábado 10:25am)__  
__Inmensamente._

(Sábado 10:29am)  
No no, se supone que tu día tiene que ser mediocre, y entonces yo te mando un mensaje y ENTONCES se vuelve inmensamente agradable. ¿No te enseñan estas cosas? Vamos a hacer otra toma.

_(Sábado 10:30am)__  
__Eso no se aplica cuando por fin está pasando algo interesante._

(Sábado 10:32am)  
Oh, ¿dónde estás?

_(Sábado 10:35am)_  
- imagen -

(Sábado 10:37am)  
Parece un lugar de primera para un doble homicidio.

_(Sábado 10:37am)__  
__Triple._

(Sábado 10:38am)  
¿Te sientes ambicioso?

_(Sábado 10:41am)__  
__Estoy investigando cabeza de chorlito._

(Sábado 10:43am)  
¿Cabeza… de chorlito?

(Sábado 10:44am)  
¿CABEZA DE CHORLITO?

_(Sábado 10:45am)__  
__Oh no._

(Sábado 10:46am)  
Oh dios mío.

_(Sábado 10:46am)__  
__No._

(Sábado 10:46am)  
Es tan adorable.

_(Sábado 10:47am)__  
__No._

(Sábado 10:48am)  
Ni si quiera fue un error.

_(Sábado 10:48am)__  
__Sí que lo fue._

(Sábado 10:48am)  
Sólo estabas intentando hacerte querer.

_(Sábado 10:50am)__  
__¿Podemos cambiar de tema?_

(Sábado 10:50am)  
Chorlitos.

_(Sábado 10:51am)__  
__¿Qué tal ese homicidio triple?_

(Sábado 10:53am)  
Ese lugar es la epitome de 'cabaña encanta en el bosque.'

_(Sábado 10:55am)_  
_Corrección: cabaña encantada en el bosque habitada por patos demasiado amigables._

_(Sábado 10:55am)_  
_Y una rabiosa y malhumorada oca._

(Sábado 10:56am)  
Deberías llevarla al interrogatorio.

_(Sábado 10:57am)__  
__¿A la oca?_

(Sábado 10:59am)  
Todos son sospechosos.

_(Sábado 11:00am)__  
__No puedo negar eso._

(Sábado 11:04am)  
Ni siquiera entiendo porqué cojones te está permitido acceder a escenas de crímenes. Tienes 17 por el amor de dios.

_(Sábado 11:08am)_

_El equipo adoraba a mi tía, ¿recuerdas? Me conocen, saben lo que puedo ofrecer y saben que lo haré gratis. _

(Sábado 11:10am)  
No puedo creer que simplemente te dejen danzar por la escena.

_(Sábado 11:15am)_

_Vale, a veces es necesario colarse en algunos sitios y engañar un poco, pero ¿cómo se supone que voy sino a conseguir echarle un buen vistazo a las pruebas?_

(Sábado 11:18am)

No necesitas pruebas, puedo deducir la escena completa desde esta silla de un café.

_(Sábado 11:18am)__  
__Oh, parece que te he subestimado._

(Sábado 11:22am)

Por el peso de mi teléfono y la velocidad a la que estás respondiendo, puedo deducir con seguridad que fue el profesor Chorlito en el baño encantado con el ganso salvaje.

_(Sábado 11:23am)__  
__Y hemos vuelto a los chorlitos._

(Sábado 11:23am)  
¿Tengo razón o tengo razón?

_(Sábado 11:25am)__  
__Estás completamente equivocado. En este momento estoy 74% seguro de que fue la viuda cabreada en el salón con el cuchillo de cocina. _

(Sábado 11:27am)  
Debería haber un chorlito en algún sitio.

_(Sábado 11:30am)__  
__Ah sí, error mío. Asesinó a los hijos de su marido muerto con un chorlito que le robó al… viejo y demente granjero. _

(Sábado 11:34am)

El cual confundió al ganso con su última mujer y lo alimentó para convertirlo en asado para la cena. Y ahora ha declarado una guerra al mundo para deshacerse de todos los guapos futuros detectives de la tierra.

_(Sábado 11:36am)__  
__¿Con chorlitos?_

(Sábado 11:36am)  
Con chorlitos.

_(Sábado 11:38am)__  
__Eso explica porqué el ganso no deja de rondarme. Informaré al equipo._

(Sábado 11:43am)

Acabamos de resolver un asesinato en 7 minutos conmigo sentado dando sorbos a un descafeinado. Vayamos a cenar.

_(Sábado 11:45am)__  
__¿De dónde ha salido eso de la cena?_

(Sábado 11:46am)  
Mi cabeza dijo no pero mis dedos dijeron a la mierda.

_(Sábado 11:48am)__  
__Como deberías de haber sido capaz de deducir por la foto que te he enviado, no me encuentro en Londres._

(Sábado 11:50am)  
Está bien. Me encantan las cenas tradicionales de pub en el campo. Posiblemente nos sirvan un ganso si se lo pedimos.

_(Sábado 11:53am)_

_Deja de bromear, tienes un trabajo y examen del que preocuparte, el cual por cierto, ¿no debería estar ocupándote en estos momentos?_

(Sábado 11:54am)  
He pillado la indirecta.

_(Sábado 11:55am)_

_No estoy diciendo nunca__._

(Sábado 11:59am)  
¿Pero cuándo? ¿Después de que me haya alistado y sea demasiado tarde? ¿Cuándo esté tumbado en una cama de hospital con una bala en el pecho? ¿Entonces? ¿Ese sería un buen momento para ti? Porque dios sabe que tengo que dejar que mi vida gire en torno a ti y tu cabezonería.

(Sábado 12:03pm)  
Lo siento.

(Sábado 12:05pm)  
Ojala pudiera retirar eso. No quería decir eso.

_(Sábado 12:07pm)__  
__Pero lo has hecho._

* * *

(Sábado 1:03pm)

¿Qué tal la campiña de Exeter? ¿Te has hecho ya amigo de alguna oveja?

_(Sábado 1:08pm)__  
__Llama a Piecroft, dile que hay un ganso salvaje que va a por él con sed de sangre._

(Sábado 1:12pm)

Un ganso salvaje no tiene nada que hacer contra tu hermano, se lo comería. Veo que tu sentido del humor ha vuelto, ¿te ha dejado John de buen humor entonces?

_(Sábado 1:15pm)__  
__John me ha dejado en el mismo humor en el que me deja frecuentemente; cuestionándome mi propia existencia y gravemente preocupado por el futuro de los pacientes médicos de Inglaterra. _

(Sábado 1:18pm)  
A mí me parece material para médico, ¿por qué estás preocupado por eso?

_(Sábado 1:20pm)__  
__Es extraño, desconcertante y está absolutamente loco._

(Sábado 1:22pm)  
Pero te encanta.

_(Sábado 1:22pm)__  
__No__._

(Sábado 1:23pm)  
Sí, te encanta.

_(Sábado 1:23pm)__  
__Sí, me encanta. _


	22. 23 de Junio

**Nota de la traductora: **Este capítulo tiene bastantes imágines muy entretenidas y graciosas, es una pena que no pueda integrarlas dentro del documento porque así pierde bastante fluidez. Visitad mi perfil para ver las imágines, os recomiendo ir abriéndolas según salen en la historia para no perder detalles. Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 22 – 23 de Junio**

Shhh, sujeta mi zumo de arándanos.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

**Domingo 23****de Junio**

(Domingo 9:34am)  
¿Quieres ver qué me he encontrado al levantarme hoy?

_(Domingo 9:41am)__  
__No lo sé, ¿quiero?_

(Domingo 9:42am)  
Sí.

- imagen -

_(Domingo 9:42am)__  
__¿Qué es eso?_

(Domingo 9:43am)  
Macaroons.

- imagen -

_(Domingo 9:44am)__  
__Es una señal, los franceses te están diciendo algo._

(Domingo 9:49am)

Mis padres fueron a una fiesta anoche y me trajeron algunas cosas del buffet, porque, ya sabes. Aún es un poco raro. En cualquier caso, creía qué los macaroons eran italianos.

_(Domingo 9:49am)_

_No tiene importancia__._

(Domingo 9:52am)  
Ambos son famosos por sus exquisitos bigotes.

_(Domingo 9:53am)__  
__Mycroft intentó dejarse bigote una vez._

(Domingo 9:55am)  
Seguro que a mí me quedaría bien.

_(Domingo 9:58am)__  
__Lo último que quiero es que me recuerdes a Mycroft._

(Domingo 10:09am)  
Mira, lo he probado. ¿Cómo me queda?

- imagen -

_(Domingo 10:10am)__  
__Has puesto un bigote en un macaroon._

(Domingo 10:13am)  
No. No he hecho tal cosa. Ese soy yo.

(Domingo 10:15am)  
Te he enviado una selfie, ¿no te gusta?

_(Domingo 10:16am)__  
__¿Ahora eres un macaroon?_

(Domingo 10:17am)  
Encuentro eso ofensivo.

_(Domingo 10:20am)__  
__Mis disculpas… estás muy delgado, ¿es el rugby?_

(Domingo 10:22am)  
Sí, el rugby, gracias por darte cuenta. Nadie lo hace nunca.

_(Domingo 10:24am)__  
__Vale, esto es absurdo, no voy a hacer un juego de roles contigo._

(Domingo 10:29am)  
¡ASESINATO!

- imagen -

_(Domingo 10:31am)_

_Tu bigote está torcido__._

(Domingo 10:33am)  
Es mi cara de inquietud. ¿Dónde estabas exactamente hace cuatro minutos?

_(Domingo 10:36am)__  
__Para alguien que dijo ser una persona no atractiva, has conseguido conquistarme._

(Domingo 10:42am)  
Canibalismo.

- imagen -

_(Domingo 10:44am)__  
__Y… ahora estoy preocupado._

(Domingo 10:45am)  
El aburrimiento tiene efectos en mí.

_(Domingo 10:46am)__  
__¿De veras? No lo hubiese dicho._

(Domingo 10:49am)  
Aire fresco, necesito aire fresco. Voy a salir a correr.

_(Domingo 10:51am)__  
__¿A correr?_

(Domingo 10:52am)  
Hacer footing.

(Domingo 10:54am)  
¿Una caminata?

(Domingo 10:55am)  
Voy a dar un paseo con asesinatos, hablamos más tarde.

(Domingo 1:32pm)  
¿Cómo está John?

_(Domingo 1:39pm)__  
__Muy verde, modelando un bigote, actualmente cometiendo canibalismo. _

(Domingo 1:42pm)  
Olvídalo.

* * *

**Martes 25****de Junio**

(Martes 7:01am)  
Buenos días mi rayo de sol.

(Martes 7:04am)

Interrumpo tu terriblemente aburrida mañana para transmitirte una noticia.

_(Martes 7:06am)__  
__¿Has tenido una relación sexual finalmente?_

(Martes 7:08am)  
Claro, sí, relación. La única relación en el mundo, y la conseguí.

(Martes 7:10am)  
Quizá debería haberla guardado.

_(Martes 7:12am)_

_Dime ya qué es lo que te puso de tan buen humor como para llamarme 'rayo de sol', lo cual tienes suerte de que ignore._

(Martes 7:13am)  
Acabo de hacer el mejor tortita de mi vida.

- imagen -

(Martes 7:15am)

Mírala, es como un halo dorado de perdón y deliciosidad.

_(Martes 7:16am)__  
__Me despertaste por una tortita._

(Martes 7:19am)

Todas las otras se habían o quemado, o prendido fuego o están en restos descartados por mi cocina. ¿No estás impresionado?

_(Martes 7:19am)__  
__Ni siquiera es una tortita, es un crepe._

(Martes 7:20am)  
Los llamamos tortitas.

_(Martes 7:20am)__  
__Te equivocas. Es un crepe. Las tortitas son más gruesas._

(Martes 7:20am)  
- imagen -

(Martes 7:21am)

- imagen -

(Martes 7:21am)  
- imagen -

_(Martes 7:22am)__  
__Para._

(Martes 7:22am)  
- imagen -

_(Martes 7:23am)__  
__¿Qué pasa con todas estas fotos de comida últimamente?_

(Martes 7:25am)  
Son como una pequeña revelación de mi vida.

(Martes 7:26am)

No te envío fotos de mi mismo, pero te enseño fotos de las cosas que pongo dentro de mí.

(Martes 7:26am)  
Que es la segunda mejor opción.

_(Martes 7:27am)__  
__Es debatible._

(Martes 7:29am)

En cierto sentido, me estoy mostrando a mí mismo. Eres lo que comes, ¿no?

_(Martes 7:31am)_

_¿Entonces eres una mezcla de sándwiches, macaroons, crepes y… caballos?_

(Martes 7:33am)

Una buena referencia al escándalo de la carne de caballo, pero te olvidaste los chorlitos.

_(Martes 7:34am)__  
__No lo olvidé._

(Martes 7:38am)

En realidad estoy celebrando. Empecé mi primer día de universidad con una tortita, y terminando el último con otra.

_(Martes 7:40am)_

_Estás diciéndome que no has comido un crepe en dos años, ¿por el bien de la clausura?_

(Martes 7:42am)  
Soy más de pasteles.

(Martes 7:42am)  
¿Y bien? ¿No hay felicitaciones?

_(Martes 7:44am)__  
__Felicidades, disfruta de tus crepes._

(Martes 7:45am)  
Disfrutaré de mis tortitas.

_(Martes 7:45am)__  
__Crepes._

(Martes 7:45am)  
Tortitas.

_(Martes 7:46am)__  
__… Crepes._

* * *

**Miércoles 26 Junio**

(Miércoles 11:13am)  
¿Estás disfrutando de quedarte en la cama tanto como yo?

(Miércoles 11:16am)  
**Mi quedarse en la cama incluye una taza de té y mi lista de clásicos, así que lo dudo. **

(Miércoles 11:19am)  
¿Tienes algún plan para hoy que no incluya estar tirada en la cama o escuchando a Billy Joel?

(Miércoles 11:21am)  
**No, ¿y tú?**

(Miércoles 11:23am)  
Supongo que puedo averiguar cuánto puedo molestar a Sherlock antes de mediodía.

(Miércoles 11:25am)  
**Siempre tiene algo que ver con Sherlock.**

(Miércoles 11:27am)  
Shh.

* * *

(Miércoles 11:42am)  
Tortitas.

_(Miércoles 11:47am)__  
__Crepes._

(Miércoles 11:49am)  
Tortitas.

_(Miércoles 11:50am)__  
__Crepes._

(Miércoles 11:51am)  
Tortitas.

_(Jueves 00:25am)__  
__Crepes._

* * *

**Viernes 28****de Junio**

(Viernes 9:25pm)  
El Leaver's Dance apesta, sólo para que lo sepas. Debería haber gritos apagados en la distancio o algún asesinato para darle un poco de vida.

_(Viernes 9:28pm)__  
__Soy una mala influencia para tu vida social._

(Viernes 9:29pm)  
Bueno…

_(Viernes 9:31pm)__  
__Estás de pie en una esquina, con una taza de zumo de arándanos, ¿verdad?_

(Viernes 9:34pm)  
Es más entretenido de lo que parece, mis antiguos colegas están borrachos y bailando, digno de youtube.

_(Viernes 9:35pm)__  
__¿Ya lo has dejado en el pasado?_

(Viernes 9:38pm)  
Bueno, no fueron maravillosos cuando lo estaba pasando mal con mis notas. Su mejor consejo era salir y beberme mis problemas.

(Viernes 9:40pm)  
Pero tú me diste el USB.

_(Viernes 9:42pm)_

_Se me había olvidado__._

(Viernes 9:43pm)  
Creo que nunca te llegué a dar las gracias, me salvaste el pellejo con los últimos exámenes.

_(Viernes 9:47pm)__  
__No es nada. Son cosas básicas que todo el mundo debería saber. No entiendo porqué la gente no puede usar los cerebros que se le han dado. _

(Viernes 9:48pm)  
Gracias de todos modos.

_(Viernes 9:53pm)_

_Quizá si derramas algo de zumo de arándanos en el suelo y posicionas un cuchillo bien, encenderá una buena chispa de diversión._

(Viernes 9:55pm)  
Y por eso me gustas tú más.

_(Viernes 9:56pm)__  
__¿Más que qué?_

(Viernes 9:58pm)  
Los idiotas al otro lado del cuarto que están bailando al ritmo de Bump And Grind. Y realmente se están esforzando.

(Viernes 10:00pm)  
Te alegrará saber que acaban de poner Hips Don't Lie.

_(Viernes 10:02pm)__  
__¿Por qué me alegraría eso?_

(Viernes 10:05pm)  
Pregúntale a Greg.

_(Viernes 10:05pm)__  
__Perfecto._

(Viernes 10:07pm)  
Iré a bailarla en tu honor.

_(Viernes 10:08pm)__  
__No lo entiendo._

(Viernes 10:08pm)  
Shh, sujétame el zumo de arándanos.

* * *

**Domingo 30****de Junio**

(Domingo 1:04pm)  
¿Quieres ver el sofá rojo más largo del mundo?

_(Domingo 1:08pm)__  
__Sólo si mis padres están sentados en él y van a ser empujados por el precipicio más alto del mundo._

(Domingo 1:10pm)  
Te lo enseñaré de todos modos.

(Domingo 1:11pm)

- imagen -

_(Domingo 1:11pm)__  
__Sin sentido._

(Domingo 1:14pm)

Bueno, acabo de estar sentado en él y todos hicimos la ola y fue un hermoso momento de paz en la humanidad.

(Domingo 1:16pm)  
Está en Kingston.

_(Domingo 1:22pm)_

_No puedo hablar ahora mismo sobre la imposibilidad de la paz mundial y el mobiliario alargado. _

(Domingo 1:23pm)  
¿Qué pasa?

_(Domingo 1:25pm)__  
__El padre Greg ha fallecido._

(Domingo 1:28pm)  
¿En serio?

(Domingo 1:30pm)  
No bromees con eso.

(Domingo 1:39pm)  
Contéstame.

(Domingo 1:48pm)  
Sherlock voy a perder el control.

_(Domingo 1:50pm)_  
_Accidente de coche. Esta mañana. Conductor temerario. Es todo lo que sé, mis padres están siendo particularmente difíciles respecto a dejarme salir de la casa y averiguar más._

_(Domingo 1:51pm)_  
_De ahí el comentario sobre el precipicio._

_(Domingo 2:04pm)_  
_John?_

_(Domingo 2:08pm)_  
_Espero no haberte desanimado mucho. A veces es difícil saber a qué personas les va a importar._

_(Domingo 2:12pm)_  
_Nunca le conociste, después de todo._

_(Domingo 2:13pm)_  
_¿No?_

(Domingo 2:17pm)

Una vez me llevó en coche a casa después de la práctica de rugby. Dios me siento terriblemente mal.

_(Domingo 2:21pm)_

_Aún así, haberlo visto una vez no es suficiente para desarrollar apego emocional. Probablemente sólo le viste la parte de atrás de la cabeza durante el viaje. _

(Domingo 2:22pm)  
Cállate.

_(Domingo 2:24pm)__  
__Oh vamos, sabes que tengo razón. No hay motivo para que estés disgustado._

(Domingo 2:28pm)  
Joder. Se llama empatía, Sherlock. Imagina por lo que Greg estará pasando ahora.

(Domingo 2:30pm)  
¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú no le tenías apego emocional?

_(Domingo 2:31pm)__  
__Ni siquiera tengo apego emocional a mi propio padre._

(Domingo 2:33pm)  
¡Pero era el padre de tu mejor amigo! ¿No te hace sentir nada?

_(Domingo 2:34pm)__  
__Greg no es mi mejor amigo. Aparte de eso, lo que has dicho es cierto e irrelevante._

(Domingo 2:37pm)  
¿Debería llamar a Greg?

(Domingo 2:40pm)  
Debería llamarle, y ver cómo lo está llevando.

(Domingo 2:41pm)  
¿Pero y si no es lo correcto? Puede que necesite estar solo, o con la familia.

(Domingo 2:43pm)  
Ni siquiera somos tan cercanos.

(Domingo 2:46pm)  
No debería llamar, no.

(Domingo 2:48pm)  
Pero no hacer nada me hace sentir mal.

(Domingo 2:50pm)  
Mandarle un mensaje parece tan frío.

_(Domingo 2:51pm)__  
__John, por el amor de la paz y la tranquilidad, direcciona tu balbuceo sin sentido a otra parte. Molly, por ejemplo._

(Domingo 2:55pm)  
Ya he tenido suficiente de ti de todos modos.

_(Domingo 2:57pm)__  
__Únete al club. Están reunidos en mi salón._

* * *

_(Domingo 5:36pm)__  
__¿Sientes apego emocional por mí?_

_(Domingo 6:12pm)_  
_¿John?_

_(Domingo 6:15pm)_  
_Olvida que he preguntado. Era estúpido._

_(Domingo 6:22pm)_  
_¿Qué intentas decir ignorándome?_

_(Domingo 7:19pm)__  
__Crepes._

* * *

(Domingo 8:12pm)  
_¿Querrías compañía?_

(Domingo 8:29pm)  
_Greg, odio tener que insistir en que me respondas dadas las circunstancias, pero significas bastante para mí. Me gustaría saber que estás bien._

(Domingo 8:34pm)  
Puedes venir.

(Domingo 8:37pm)  
No, mejor. Salgamos.

(Domingo 8:40pm)  
_¿Es apropiado en este momento?_

(Domingo 8:42pm)  
No, probablemente no. Pero necesito huir de todas estas caras desoladas.

(Domingo 8:44pm)  
_¿No crees que quedarte con tu familia sería más sabio?_

(Domingo 8:45pm)  
¿Y por qué voy a creer eso?

(Domingo 8:44pm)  
_Entiendo que estás enfadado, pero la familia es todo lo que tenemos al final._

(Domingo 8:46pm)  
Sí, eso es exactamente lo que necesito oír ahora mismo. Felicidades, aún no puedo mirar a mi madre a los ojos.

(Domingo 8:44pm)  
_No estoy seguro de que hayas procesado esto todavía._

(Domingo 8:53pm)  
Oh cállate. ¿Quieres que llore en tu hombro? ¿Es eso? ¿Deberíamos encontrar un parque desierto para que pueda acurrucarme en tus brazos en un banco hasta que tu traje esté mojado y tus brazos duelan de las agujetas?

(Domingo 8:55pm)  
_Haría esto, si lo necesitases._

(Domingo 9:01pm)  
Te veo en quince minutos.


	23. 1 de Julio

**Nota de la traductora: **Este capítulo es GENIAL y siento mucho haber tardado bastante en subirlo, pero acabo de empezar el master y el tiempo se me viene encima y este cap es un poco más largo que el resto. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho tanto si ya lo habéis leído en inglés como si no, y que haya merecido la pena la espera. La autora aún no ha subido nuevo capítulo desde este, subido hace más de un mes, por lo que espero que haya nuevo capítulo pronto.

Imágines en mi perfil. Y un par de aclaraciones sobre la traducción al final del capítulo.

**Capítulo 23 – 1 de Julio**

Nunca es el momento apropiado con nosotros.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

**Lunes 1****de Julio**

"Soy Greg, no puedo ponerme ahora al teléfono así que deja un mensaje y te devolveré la llamada tan pronto como pueda."

"Ey Greg, me enteré de lo que pasó. Sólo quería decir que de verdad, lo sient… no, mierda.. ugh—"

* * *

**Miércoles 24 de Julio**

"Soy Greg, no puedo ponerme ahora al teléfono así que deja un mensaje y te devolveré la llamada tan pronto como pueda."

"Soy John, hola. Ha pasado una semana. Sólo me preguntaba si estabas bien. Espero que lo estés. No tienes porqué devolverme la llamada pero, sólo… no sé. Como dije, espero que estés bien."

* * *

**Domingo 4****de Agosto**

(Domingo 4:12pm)  
¿Has visto a Greg desde lo que pasó? No me ha devuelto las llamadas en un mes, literalmente.

_(Domingo 4:15pm)__  
__No, pero estoy seguro de que Mycroft podría decirte más de lo que quieres saber. Está constantemente con él._

(Domingo 4:19pm)  
¿Cómo sabrías eso sin seguir a tu hermano?

_(Domingo 4:24pm)_  
_Conozco a mi hermano. Y sé lo que le gusta._

_(Domingo 4:25pm)_  
_O más bien, quién_.

(Domingo 4:27pm)

¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?

_(Domingo 4:29pm)_

_Greg, comprensiblemente, está buscando consuelo en su amigo más cercano. Mi hermano, sin embargo, está sin saberlo siendo arrastrado por este repentino aumento en su interés por la compañía mutua y es realmente, realmente algo en lo que no quiero verme envuelto. Especialmente sabiendo que Mycroft sólo va a conseguir pegarse de morros y habrá donuts a mansalva en esta casa. _

(Domingo 4:34pm)  
Dios, esto es todo nuevo para mí.

_(Domingo 4:35pm)__  
__No te involucres, confía en mí. Es doloroso para todos. _

(Domingo 4:37pm)  
¿Por qué a Greg no le gusta él?

_(Domingo 4:40pm)__  
__…Simplemente no te involucres._

* * *

**Sábado 17****de Agosto**

(Sábado 11:14pm)  
¿Te gustan las piñas coladas?

(Sábado 11:15pm)  
¿Y verte atrapado bajo la lluvia?

_(Sábado 11:17pm)__  
__¿Te estás refiriendo otra vez a tu pene?_

(Sábado 11:19pm)

Si queremos hacer que este matrimonio funcione, necesitas empezar a pillar mis referencias a canciones de los 80.

_(Sábado 11:20pm)__  
__Entonces quiero el divorcio._

(Sábado 11:22pm)  
Pero Sherlock, estoy embarazado.

_(Sábado 11:23pm)__  
__…Biológicamente imposible._

(Sábado 11:24pm)  
[Sonidos de embarazo]

_(Sábado 11:26pm)__  
__¿Y a qué suena estar embarazado?_

(Sábado 11:28pm)  
Como alguien gritando en alemán, TV de diario y llantos.

_(Sábado 11:30pm)__  
__¿Estás seguro de que esos no son los sonidos que haces durante el sexo?_

(Sábado 11:33pm)  
¿Y cómo sabes que cito al show de Jeremy Kyle durante el sexo, Señor Holmes?

_(Sábado 11:34pm)__  
__Eres terrible flirteando._

(Sábado 11:36pm)  
Soy suave como el lubricante.

_(Sábado 11:37pm)__  
__Oh dios, para. Me voy._

(Sábado 11:38pm)  
Sabes, estamos hablando electrónicamente. Te puedo seguir a todos lados.

_(Sábado 11:40pm)__  
__Bueno, pues acabo de marcharme de la cafetería virtual._

(Sábado 11:42pm)  
¿Hablamos en una cafetería en tu cabeza?

(Sábado 11:43pm)  
Entonces eres un romántico terrible.

_(Sábado 11:44pm)__  
__¿Las cafeterías son románticas? ¿Qué es tan romántico acerca del café?_

(Sábado 11:45pm)  
Todo.

_(Sábado 11:47pm)__  
__Esos lugares están llenos de mujeres de mediana edad y bebés llorando._

(Sábado 11:49pm)  
¿Qué estás intentando decir sobre nosotros?

_(Sábado 11:52pm)__  
__Que eres un niño insoportable y yo tengo tres maridos._

(Sábado 11:52pm)  
Guau.

(Sábado 11:53pm)  
Realmente espero que Mycroft lea eso.

_(Sábado 11:54pm)__  
__Recuerda, Mycroft está ocupado con algo mucho más importante para él._

* * *

**Lunes 26 de Agosto**

(Lunes 7:02pm)

He ido con mi familia a un italiano, mira lo que ponía el menú de postres.

- imagen -

_(Lunes 7:06pm)_  
_Queso con salario._ (*)

_(Lunes 7:07pm)_  
_Es tan malo, que te tienen que pagar para que lo comas._

(Lunes 7:10pm)  
Si el dinero fuese tan fácil.

_(Lunes 7:12pm)__  
__¿Comerías un queso peludo por el mono? (**)_

(Lunes 7:14pm)  
¿Por un mono? No sé en qué restaurante estás pensando que regala monos alegremente, pero me puedes apuntar.

_(Lunes 7:16pm)_

_Las teclas del teléfono de Mycroft están pegajosas y son difíciles de usar, ¿vale? Hay granos de azúcar atascados entre los botones._

(Lunes 7:17pm)  
¿Hay algo de lo que no puedas culpar a la afición de Mycroft por el dulce?

_(Lunes 7:17pm)__  
__No._

(Lunes 7:20pm)  
He hecho un USB por cierto. He recopilado cosas para ti.

_(Lunes 7:21pm)__  
__¿Si?_

(Lunes 7:23pm)  
Sí, pensé que te lo dejaría saber.

(Lunes 7:25pm)  
He bebido tanta agua esta noche que estoy sorprendido de no haberme ahogado. Estoy muy lleno de líquidos ahora mismo.

_(Lunes 7:26pm)__  
__¿Cuándo me lo vas a dar?_

(Lunes 7:27pm)  
¿Darte qué? ¿Mis fluidos? Es un poco pronto, ¿no crees?

_(Lunes 7:30pm)__  
__Siempre encuentras una escusa para flirtear._

(Lunes 7:33pm)

Interesante cómo instantáneamente interpretas una conversación sobre fluidos corporales como flirteo pero cuando te pedí descaradamente que cenases conmigo lo descartaste como yo siendo tonto.

_(Lunes 7:34pm)__  
__¿Entonces no planeas darme esos fluidos después de todo?_

(Lunes 7:35pm)  
No sabía que eras del tipo impaciente.

_(Lunes 7:36pm)__  
__Hay muchas cosas que no sabes._

(Lunes 7:38pm)  
Me encanta cuando me sigues la corriente.

_(Lunes 7:40pm)__  
__Esos de niños. Sólo me ajusto a tu naturaleza ridícula._

(Lunes 7:42pm)

Supongo que puedo ver porqué serías tan inocente, aún tienes que experimentar mi verdadero modo flirteo.

_(Lunes 7:43pm)__  
__Así que es una experiencia, ¿no?_

(Lunes 7:44pm)  
La Experiencia John Watson.

(Lunes 7:44pm)  
Me gusta eso.

_(Lunes 7:45pm)_  
_Claro._

_(Lunes 7:47pm)_  
_Espera, ¿"aún" tengo que experimentarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando seducirme?_

(Lunes 7:49pm)  
Una cantidad vergonzosa de tiempo.

_(Lunes 7:50pm)__  
__¿Qué has puesto en el USB?_

(Lunes 7:52pm)  
Lo averiguarás en algún momento. Pronto.

_(Lunes 7:53pm)__  
__Tengo que saberlo._

(Lunes 7:55pm)  
Tut tut, impaciente.

_(Lunes 7:57pm)__  
__¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo ahora? ¿Incluso mañana? Greg me lo pasará._

(Lunes 8:00pm)  
Porque no es el momento apropiado.

_(Lunes 8:02pm)__  
__Nunca es el momento apropiado con nosotros._

(Lunes 8:05pm)  
Y esa es nuestra tragedia.

* * *

**Sábado 31****de Agosto**

(Sábado 4:05am)  
_~~Llamada~~_

"_¿Hola-?"_

"¿Cenamos juntos?"

"…_John-?"_

"De veras, lo digo en serio. Llámame tonto, o asume que bromeo o algo. Salgamos."

"_Son las cuatro de la mañana, qué coño…"_

"No quería decir ahora mismo."

"_¿Quieres tener esta conversación ahora? ¿A las cuatro de la mañana? Lo creas o no, duermo."_

"¿Qué conversación? Pensé que era una cuestión de sí o no. Yo… pidiéndote una… cita."

"_¿Una cita?"_

"…"

"_El jodido John Watson me está pidiendo una jodida cita a las cuatro de la mañana."_

"No es como si no lo hubiese intentado antes…"

"_No puedo tomarte en serio."_

"¿Qué-? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es tan increíble de lo que… lo que intento… iniciar?"

"_Por Dios."_

"¿Qué?"

"_Hace un tiempo dijiste que habías tenido suficiente de mí y ahora estás haciendo eso otra vez, eso de proponer que vayamos a algún sitio, como hacen las parejas. Es… confuso."_

"¿Estoy 'haciendo eso otra vez'? ¿Es esto una broma para ti?"

"_Para ser justos, tú eres una gran broma andante, John. Hablas sobre gansos homicidas y luego vienes y me pides que vaya a cenar contigo como si no fuese nada. ¿Qué quieres que piense?"_

"Yo… no puedo… no— Entonces todo este tiempo… ¿honestamente no te habías creído que estaba interesado en ti en absoluto? ¿Interesado en tener algo contigo?"

"…"

"Joder, tío."

"_¿Katy-?"_

"¿A quién coño le importa Katy?"

"_John. ¿Tú-?"_

"…"

"…_¿Te gustan siquiera-?"_

"…¿Los chicos?"

"_O te has imaginado que soy algo así como una cita de ensueño porque quieres pensar que—quieres pensar—"_

"…"

"_Que soy bueno. Para ti."_

"Me has hecho la pregunta a la que quiero encontrar la respuesta _intentándolo_. Y no me dejas. Todo esta esta… cosa… gay—"

"_Por Katy, yo no-"_

"Lo sé-"

"_¿Estás…?"_

"Más o menos."

"…"

"¿Casi?"

"_Pero… no realmente…?"_

"Algo como…"

"_¿Sí?"_

"…"

"_No, ¿entonces…?"_

"Sí— quiero decir no, no es sólo tú."

"_¿Qué?"_

"Tú. Es…"

"…"

"Te quier-"

"_No-"_

"Tú."

"…"

"Mm…"

"_¿Tú…?"_

"Y el… el…"

"_Pero… las cosas sarcásticas y molestas-?"_

"…Que vienen contigo. Sí. Incluso eso."

"…"

"Ni siquiera sé lo que soy."

"…"

"Pero… _Supongo_ que podrías decir que aquí comienza mi descenso de chupa pollas hacia One Direction y cardigans verde guisante de diseño."

"…"

"Eso… Eso era una brom— olvídalo."

"…"

"O-oIvida la cena, no— esperemos. Cena… puede ser más tarde. O, no en absoluto. Si lo prefieres. ¿Vale? ¿Aún estás ahí?"

"_... "_

"Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?"

"_Bien."_

"….Bien. Vale. Supongo que-"

"…"

"Voy a…"

"…"

"Dios, ¿realmente no lo vas a decir? Mierda, no, lo sient-"

"_John-"_

"Lo siento. ¿Qué me pasa? Joder, soy un capullo. Yo soy el capullo. Te he despertado y voy y te digo que te quiero y – no, lo siento, ¿vale?"

~~Desconectado~~

* * *

**Domingo 1****de Septiembre**

(Domingo 10:42am)  
~~Llamada~~

"¿Hola?"

"Ey John."

"¡Greg!"

"Siento no haber devuelto todas tus llamadas en Julio-"

"Está bien, de verdad, lo entiendo. Te he echado de menos, tío. ¿Cómo te va?"

"Honestamente, estoy bien. El funeral fue duro pero estamos todos bien. O… mejor, en cualquier caso."

"Me alegro de oírlo."

"¿Qué tal tú? Han sido un par de meses, ¿no?"

"Sí, bueno, estoy bien supongo. Yo y Sherlock… Es… Le llamé a noche y probablemente le dije algunas cosas que no debería haber dicho."

"¿Cosas malas?"

"Depende del punto de vista."

"No me preocuparía, sea lo que sea. Sé que está loco por ti, incluso si no lo expresa como lo haría otra gente. Y probablemente me mataría por decirte eso."

"… ¿Greg?"

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo que pedirte un favor…"

* * *

**Viernes 6****de Septiembre**

(Viernes 11:35am)  
Es la hora.

_(Viernes 11:36am)__  
__¿La hora?_

(Viernes 11:36am)  
La hora.

_(Viernes 11:37am)__  
__…¿Para?_

(Viernes 11:38am)  
El USB.

_(Viernes 11:40am)__  
__Qué manera de ser inútilmente dramático._

(Viernes 11:43am)  
Lo escondí debajo de la calavera junto a tu ventana el otro día.

(Viernes 11:44am)  
Y dices que lo ves todo.

(Viernes 11:46am)  
Y también, asegúrate de que empiezas con ello lo antes posible, tienes que cumplir dentro de un plazo.

_(Viernes 11:46am)__  
__¿Un plazo?_

(Viernes 11:47am)  
Órdenes del doctor.

* * *

(Viernes 11:59am)  
**¿Estás emocionado? :)**

(Viernes 12:03pm)  
Emocionado en el sentido de "voy a vomitar".

(Viernes 12:04pm)  
**¿Pero emocionado aún así?**

(Viernes 12:06pm)  
Mis nervios básicamente anulan todo lo demás.

(Viernes 12:10pm)  
**Todo va a ser perfecto, lo sé. ¿Has salido ya?**

(Viernes 12:14pm)

Estoy caminando a la estación. Greg me llamó y me dijo que Sherlock tiene el USB así que debería recibir un mensaje de él en cualquier momento.

(Viernes 12:15pm)  
**¿Por qué?**

(Viernes 12:17pm)  
Es la primera instrucción. Me manda un mensaje cuando empieza de manera que más o menos puedo saber cuándo tiene le va a llevar.

(Viernes 12:18pm)  
**Creo que estoy lo suficiente emocionado por los dos.**

(Viernes 12:26pm)  
Acabo de recibir el mensaje.

(Viernes 12:29pm)  
**¿Y?**

(Viernes 12:34pm)  
"Tú, brillante, brillante cabrón."

* * *

_~~Llamada~~_

"_¿Qué pasa Greg?"_

"Quería— mm, ¿el USB? John no me dijo que había en él, así que…"

"_Bueno ahora mismo voy a entrar en el Costa en el que John solía trabajar y completar la primera cosa de la lista así que ahora no es el mejor momento…"_

"Espera, espera, ¿había una lista de cosas? ¿Qué cosas?"

"_No tengo tiempo para explicar-"_

"Entonces quédate al teléfono mientras haces… lo que sea que tienes que… hacer. Sino voy a explotar de curiosidad."

"…_Vale. Pero quédate callado hasta que te diga algo. No te voy a tener distrayéndome."_

"Ni que te tuviese corriendo por las calles practicando operaciones cardiovasculares a gente aleatoria."

"_No, pero ya sabes. El café es igual de importante para John."_

"…¿Café?"

"_Sí. Café gratis. Fue lo primero. Acabo de recibir un café gratuito de una muy amarga Sally Donovan - ¿La recuerdas? – Y un trozo de papel dándome la dirección de la siguiente parada, en letra de John, sin duda. Tiene letra de médico."_

"Así que, todo esto es como, ¿algún tipo de juego de pistas?"

"_Algo así, sí."_

"¡Ese cabrón romántico! Te has cogido a uno bueno, sabes, sabes cuánto te gustan los puzzles y ha organizado todo este en su último día sólo para que podáis—"

"_¿Qué?"_

"…¿Qué?"

"_¿Su último día?"_

"…"

"_¿Hoy es el último día? ¿Se…?_

"…Marcha, hoy. Al entrenamiento. ¿No te lo dijo?"

"…"

"Oh, mierda. ¿Se supone que no podía decírtelo? No creo que pudiese decírtelo. Oh, pollas. La he jodido. ¿Podemos borrar los últimos veinte segundos?

"_Es hoy, ¿no?"_

"¿El qué?"

"…"

"¿Sherlock?"

"_Me voy a Speedy's."_

"¿Es la siguiente parada?"

"_No, necesito ver a alguien…"_

* * *

(Viernes 1:20pm)**  
****Acabo de ver a Sherlock, vino volando y ni siquiera preguntó para pasar el mostrador, él y la señora H salieron por la puerta de atrás a hablar. ¿Es esta una de las paradas? Porque no tengo nada para darle…**

(Viernes 1:22pm)  
No, se supone que no debería estar en Speedy's.

(Viernes 1:25pm)**  
****¿Entonces qué está haciendo?**

(Viernes 1:27pm)  
Dímelo tú…

(Viernes 1:28pm)  
**¿Va a fastidiar la sincronización?**

(Viernes 1:30pm)  
Si lo hace, voy a necesitar terapia.

* * *

(Viernes 2:02pm)  
_~~Llamada~~_

"_Estoy en la siguiente parada. Es una tienda de animales, la de Neville."_

"Y lo sabes porque…"

"_La dirección estaba escrita en la taza de café. 'Diez pasos a la derecha, giro a la izquierda, corre durante veintidós segundos, cruza la carretera con la taza sobre la cabeza, gira a la izquierda…'"_

"Oh dios mío, ¿de verdad lo hiciste?"

"_Le seguí la corriente."_

"John ha hecho todo lo posible con esto, ¿no? Y no me ha dicho nada, el muy discreto."

"_Creo que todos estos sitios tienen algo que ver con nosotros."_

"Pero nunca habéis quedado, ¿cómo es que puede haber tiendas que sean significativas para los dos?"

"_John ha encontrado la manera, estoy seguro."_

"…¿Qué tiene que ver la tienda de animales entonces? ¿Tiene algún fetiche extraño con collares de perro o-?"

"_Erizos."_

**22 minutos más tarde**

"_Subway. El asistente de la tienda de animales me dirigió al Subway."_

"¿La cadena de sándwiches?"

"_La cadena de sándwiches."_

"Qué John."

"_Es casi dolorosamente John. También huele a pies aquí."_

"Venga, ¿cuál es la siguiente pista?"

"_Me acaban de dar un sándwich roll. Sin relleno, nada. Sólo… pan."_

"…Raro. ¿Y tienes que averiguar qué hacer con ello?"

"_Eso parece."_

"Estoy disfrutando esto bastante."

"_Yo también, extrañamente."_

"No me sorprende, esto es la mayor diversión que puedes tener sin un cadáver..."

* * *

_~~Llamada~~_

"Hola, Sherlock, ¿cómo te va?"

"_Odio admitir que lo estoy pasando bien con puzzles tan fáciles."_

"Lo estás pasando bien, ese era el objetivo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"_Estoy caminando por el parque donde el lago al lado del Subway, como la persona que me dio este trozo de pan insinuó, lo que, por cierto, espero que no pretendas que coma."_

"No, no es para que lo comas. ¿Estás al lado del lago? Mira a tu alrededor, genio."

"_Hay un señor viejo con un helado."_

"Joder. Mira otra vez."

"_Y veo patos y… unas cuantas oc-"_

"…"

"_¿En serio?"_

"Quería traer de vuelta a nuestro ganso salvaje, por los viejos tiempos. Pero no pude localizarlo, estando en prisión y todo eso. Así que supuso que los gansos del parque servirían."

"_¿Servir para qué, exactamente?"_

"A los gansos les entra hambre."

"_No voy a alimentar a los gansos. Los patos son una cosa, ¿pero gansos?"_

"Ya tienes pan en la mane, ¿por qué no? Si no lo haces, la señora del banco no te dará la dirección del siguiente lugar."

"_Esto no estaba en la lista."_

"La lista dice sentarse y disfrutar de algo simple, ¿no?"

"_Los gansos son bastante crueles. Pensé que sería algo como… hojear tranquilamente una novela gráfica policíaca."_

"¿Dónde está la aventura en eso?"

"_Me siento ridículo."_

"A nadie le importa."

"_Los gansos ni siquiera comen pan."_

"Google dice lo contrario, amigo mío."

"_Hay niños a mi alrededor."_

"Entonces encajas bien."

"_Esto es estúpido."_

"Vale, imagina que los trozos de pan son tus problemas y ahora tienes la oportunidad de deshacerte de ellos y tirárselos a la cabeza a los gansos, sabes, te desahogas e irritas a unos cuántas aves acuáticas malignas al mismo tiempo. Después recomiendo que corras tan rápido como puedas."

"…"

"Los gansos son bastante rápidos."

"_Voy a dárselo a uno de los niños-"_

"No! Sólo házlo. Reconecta con tu juventud, supuestamente es inspirador. ¿Te sientes estúpido? Ese es el objetivo. Haz más cosas estúpidas; la vida es demasiado corta para quejarse de la economía todo el tiempo. Tírales el maldito pan."

"_No."_

"¡Tíralo!"

"_No."_

"Vale, hazlo o haré que la manada de niños te levante del suelo y te tire al lago. ¿Suena mejor?"

"… _Las cosas que hago por ti."_

"Son las cosas más valiosas que jamás harás."

**42 minutos más tarde**

"_Me has mandado al Bronze Horse?"_

"Eso parece."

"_¿Cuánto esfuerzo has puesto en esto?"_

"Me gustaría decir que no busqué en Google pubs en Londres que la palabra Horse en el nombre pero…"

"_Yo…"_

"…"

"_Voy a llamar a Greg."_

_~~Desconectado~~_

* * *

_~~Llamada~~_

"Hol-?"

"_Acabo de salir del pub Bronze Horse y la mujer de la barra me ha dado un trozo de papel con la siguiente pista de John. ¿Es una pista? No lo sé. ¿Acertijo? Algo así. No realmente. Está siendo deliberadamente confuso y puedo sentir sonrisa de autosuficiencia desde la otra punta de Londres."_

"¿Pero qué dice?"

"_Dice 'Why don't you come on over,' y un espacio en blanco. También hay un bigote mal dibujado."_

"¿Pero qué coño…?"

"_Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué no voy? ¿Voy a dónde, John?"_

"…"

"_¿Estás tarareando?"_

"Come on over, Valerie."

"_¿Qué me has llamado?"_

"Valerie, idiota, es una canción."

"_¿Me está llamando mujer?"_

"No, tiene que ser algo más que eso. ¿Hay algo más en el papel?"

"_Sólo el dibujo del bigote, y sé que está haciendo una referencia a macaroons, ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué tienen que ver los macaroons con una mujer llamada Valerie?"_

"Lo que es más importante, ¿cómo narices has hecho la conexión entre bigotes y macaroons?"

"_Preferiría no entrar en el tema."_

"Vale. ¿Y eso es todo?"

"_También estaba escrito en francés-"_

"¿Sabes francés?"

"…_Oh-"_

"No sabía que sabías francés."

"…_Oh, ya lo tengo…"_

"Aunque supongo que no debería sorprenderme, con la cantidad de veces que tus padres te han encerrado en tu cuarto tenías que hacer algo-"

"_¡Patisserie Valerie!"_

"¿Qué es eso?"

"_Una patisserie, lo creas o no. Un café francés donde uno compra extraños productos franceses."_

"De acuerdo, puedes cortar el sarcasmo, no lo habrías averiguado sin mi sabiduría musical."

"_Rápido, mira la dirección en tu ordenador, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que es la que está cerca de Charing Cross. Mi tía Eliza solía—"_

"…"

"_Le gustaba el chocolate caliente. Y los camareros franceses. Mayoritariamente los camareros franceses."_

"Suena a que era todo un personaje."

"…_Sí."_

"Charing Cross, tenías razón. Aquí dice, que hay una Patisserie Valerie en Charing Cross Road."

"_Bien, excelente, te llamaré cuando haya-"_

"Espera, da las gracias."

"_¿A ti?"_

"Claro."

"_¿Para qué?"_

"No hubieras pillado la referencia a Valerie en un millón de años. Un millón-"

"_Sí, sí, vale."_

"…"

"_Llegarás a ser un inspector moderadamente bueno algún día, Greg."_

"Es la cosa más bonita que nunca me has dicho."

_~~Desconectado~~_

* * *

_(Viernes 3:45pm)__  
__Siempre he odiado, y siempre odiaré, el saber de los macaroons._

(Viernes 3:48pm)  
Pero lo comiste de todos modos.

_(Viernes 3:49pm)__  
__Lo hice._

(Viernes 3:49pm)  
¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo cuál es la última parada?

_(Viernes 3:50pm)__  
__Sabía desde el principio que lo último serías tú._

(Viernes 3:53pm)  
Mierda, apuesto a que fue Greg, ¿no?

(Viernes 3:54pm)  
Más te vale estar caminando por la estación de Waterloo ahora mismo por cierto.

_(Viernes 3:54pm)__  
__…Aún no._

_~~Llamada~~_

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'aún no'?"

"_Quiero decir que no estoy en la estación de Waterloo ... aún."_

"¿Dónde coño estás?"

"_¿De camino…?"_

"No creo que lo entiendas, tienes que estar aquí. Ahora mismo!"

"_¿A qué hora marcha el tren?"_

"En cinco minutos."

"… _Mierd- vale. Vale."_

"No te voy a perdonar si-"

"_Estoy yendo, ¿vale?"_

"Entonces más te vale saltar esas malditas barreras..."

* * *

(Viernes 3:59pm)  
¿Estás ahí? Por favor dime que estás ahí.

(Viernes 4:00pm)  
Por amor de dios, más te vale que estés delante de él en este momento.

* * *

"Sherlock voy en serio, no puedo esperar más para entrar en el tren. Las puertas se van a cerrar, sino estás aquí en treinta segundos…"

"_¿No puedes… oír… cómo de rápido… estoy corriendo?"_

* * *

(Viernes 4:01pm)  
**¿Está pasando? Espero que esté pasando. Es guapísimo, ¿no lo es? Te dijo que lo era. Son los rizos.**

(Viernes 4:02pm)  
**Mensajéame tan pronto como puedas con los detalles.**

* * *

(Viernes 4:03pm)  
_Greg me ha estado manteniendo al corriente. Felicidades, si llegaste a tiempo. Sé que has tenido tus dudas y estoy orgulloso de ti por haberte dado cuenta finalmente de lo que realmente quieres._

(Viernes 4:03pm)  
_Espero por el bien de los que sea todo lo que habías esperado._

* * *

"Sherlock-"

"_No me dejan pasar, no me-"_

"Sherlock-"

"_John, no me-"_

"Estoy en el tren. Las puertas están cerradas."

"…"

"No te preocupes, nos veremos pronto."

"…"

"Te lo prometo."

* * *

(Viernes 4:11pm)  
¿Me contestas de una vez? Me estoy volviendo loco aquí.

* * *

(Viernes 4:30pm)  
**John, ¿debería estar preocupada?**

* * *

(Viernes 4:45pm)  
_¿Sherlock?_

* * *

**Notas de la traductora**:

(*) En inglés celery (apio) y salary (salario) se pronuncian casi igual. Presumiblemente la carta quería decir 'chesse with celery'.

(**) Error tipográfico: money / monkey.


End file.
